Dedicating Dreams
by CrystalCherryBliss
Summary: Everything has changed in Charles Darwin Middle School for everyone. An 8th grade girl, who used to be a giraffe, explains her experiences about her last year in middle school. Ingrid has different dreams, different hope, and also a different crush! How well will her 8th grade year turn out considering the changes everyone and everything has? Will any of her dreams come true?
1. Drastic Changes

**BEFORE YOU READ:: **I would like to let everyone know that this is my actual first time that I have written a fan fiction. This is a fan fiction for one of the cartoon shows that I used to watch, and one of the shows that stopped running a while ago. I'm sorry if this doesn't have the best grammar or language, but I have worked on this fan fiction for only two months, and I pretty much hope you guys enjoy reading!

**This story is Rated T for: Foul language, minor sexual content, and some sensitive material you'll find in the story.**

It's the beginning of 8th grade year, the last year of Middle School until I'm off to High School. On the very first day of school, while I was eating lunch with my friends, Windsor found an advertisement on a magazine where an animal can turn into a human. All of us liked this idea, especially me. I hate how my neck was excessively long, and it always hurts when I bend it for a spam amount of time. Slips has always wanted arms and legs, Lupe has fear of having a big beak, Windsor got tired of having something distracting in his fur, and Jake didn't seem to care much, except he wants to know what being a human was like. After lunch, we introduced the ad to Principal Pixiefrog. He liked this idea too, and that's mainly because he's tired of being squashed by other animals. He used to be a human when someone kissed him, but he didn't change much. He believed that it'll make him taller to try something that's invented rather than just a natural change. Adam didn't seem to mind either. At least Jake would stop bugging him with his ass obsession in front him. If Jake was an actual human, he would get suspended for mooning Adam. As an animal, it's different. Towards the end of the week, we had an assembly about this medical invention. Principal Pixiefrog had the inventor as a guest speaker. After the assembly after school, all of us gave it a try, and it turns out it worked!

Ever since I turned into a human, I discovered that I'm about 5'11 tall, I have long butterscotch blonde hair, bright green eyes, and some light marks that I have on my neck. At least my neck isn't 15 feet tall anymore. Over the weekend, the school was constructed into a human-like Middle School. There are no river trails in the hallways, the vines are gone, and we have different school rules that compares to Adam's old school. It took a while to get used to being human, but it was worth it. I'm not the tallest student in this school anymore. The matter of fact, Slips is actually the tallest, but he's still accurate to my height. He's 6'0 tall. My BFF, Lupe, is pretty short. She's only 5'0. Jake is 5'6, Adam is 5'7, and Windsor's only 5'9. The biggest con that ever happened so far was that Adam had to transfer back to his old Middle School ever since we made a drastic change. He actually made that decision when Principal Pixiefrog gave him the offer. He wanted to transfer back to Chester Arthur Middle School because he wants to hang out with his girlfriend, Kerry, again. I've had the biggest crush on him last year ever since he transferred to Charles Darwin Middle School. Adam and Kerry started going out when the summer started, and I was feeling really bummed, though Adam didn't know that I've had a long-time crush on him. On the very first day of school, Adam told us that they're officially going out. He still hangs out with Jake, Windsor, and Slips outside of school. I'm glad Lupe's there for me despite how strict she can get with love.

A week after he transferred back to his old school, I was feeling really iffy. It was strange without Adam around, and it would be strange too if Lupe and my other friends aren't there either. I remember experiencing High School last year, and it was awful. I'm thankful that my friends did everything to get me back to Middle School because I would've been dead otherwise. Lupe and I are still in the Cheer Squad, and we have to rehearse every other day this week for a football game this Friday. Today's Tuesday. I'm in History class 3rd hour. We just got done doing our homework.

"Ugh, Lupe, I'm still not over it," I started the conversation. "Not over what, chicka?", Lupe replied. "I'm still not over with Adam. I miss him a lot, and I really hate hearing the fact that he has a girlfriend," I explained. "Girl! You need to get over it! You're too good for Adam in every single way! I'm sure you'll find someone else in this school!" Lupe said as she got a little grumpy, though it cheered me up when she said I'm too good for him. Adam doesn't have any cons that I could point out. "I know Lupe, but it's not that easy…" I said and sighed. "Be happy we have cheer practice after school! I'm sure that it would take your mind off of him!" Lupe replied. The bell rang, and all of us scattered out of the classroom. Lupe and I walked to our lockers. "I know another pro that could take your mind off of Adam," Lupe said as we exchanged our books from our lockers. "What?" I replied. "I remember you saying something about your cousin," Lupe answered. I quickly remembered. "Oh yeah! She's gonna transfer to this school next month!" I said right away. "Nice! Where is she from?" Lupe asked. "A town that's only 30 miles away from here. She's heard about some antidote that turned us into humans. She and her parents are moving here. They're also rich too," I said. "Yeah. I'm going to miss flying in school, but at least feather fashion still exists," Lupe replied. "I for sure won't miss having a 15-feet neck!" I laughed. "My mom's going to send her the antidote this weekend," I added. "Oh! What's her name, Ingrid?" Lupe asked. "Her name is Lanette. She's also an 8th grader too, and also as tall as me!" I replied. "Wow! I bet she's as tall as Slips too!" Lupe said. "Haha, well I gotta get to math class right now. I'll see you at lunch," I said as both of us left. I only have math class with Slips and Jake.

I showed up 15 seconds before the bell rang. I always sit next to Slips and behind Jake. Today during the class, we took a quiz, and it seems that everyone was in a bad mood lately. Slips forgot to study for the quiz, and Jake was still upset his best friend transferred back. After everyone finished the quiz, Jake turned around and said that he misses Adam. "Dude, I miss him too. All of us do," Slips said. "I know, but I don't have a gym partner anymore!" Jake said in a grumpy way. "I also got detention because I mooned to Coach Gills during 1st hour when we were playing dodgeball," Jake added. "Dude, what?! Why did you show your bare butt to Coach Gills? Remember you're not a spidermonkey anymore," Slips replied. "I'm sorry, Slips! I'm still not used to this change! I mean, I like being human, it's just I miss swinging on the vines all the way to classes and ugh!" Jake face-desked after confessing. "Look on the bright side, Jake. You and I would be better football players, and I'm sure we'll do great this Friday night too," Slips replied. "Yeah! Lupe and I are able to come up with better cheer routines too!" I added. "See? Being human isn't so bad. Plus, we get to eat human food without getting fat," Slips connected his point to mine. "Yeah, I guess you're right," Jake replied as he was still glum. Slips looked at me for a second. "Hey, Ingrid. Are you alright? You look pretty down," Slips asked. "Yeah. I just miss Adam! It's hard to move on from someone that you have a major crush on!" I said. Slips gave me a slight hug, which somewhat cheered me up. "It's understandable, brah. We'll see Adam again. I'm sure," he replied. "I'll never look at him the same way, Slips," I replied. Slips has always been to be a great friend of mine. We're sidekicks to our best friends, and we have a lot in common. Lupe doesn't like Slips very much, and that's mainly because he got me into using slang words like him. She's not big on slang words.

After school was over, I met up with Lupe and our Cheer Squad members for rehearsal in the gym. We practiced our routine for over an hour, which is the amount of time for the football players to practice the game. It was about 4:00 P.M. when we got done practicing. Lupe and I met up with Slips, Jake, and Windsor in front of the school building. "Hey dudettes. How's your cheer practice?" Slips asked. "First of all, don't ever call me a dudette. Second of all, the practice was fine," Lupe replied. "I still feel the same when we were practicing for football," Windsor added. "Duh! That's because you run and play like a human!" Lupe responded. "Same here! I feel a lot better since we started practicing!" Jake replied. "Me too!" I said. "Oh by the way, Adam and I have planned on hanging out at the park soon!" Jake said. Ever since Jake mentioned Adam, I started feeling the sadness that crept up into me, so I frowned and said "Yeah,". Slips noticed my expression. "Ingrid," he called my name. "Yeah?" I asked. "Don't you have a cousin that'll transfer to this school?" Slips asked. I expected him to ask me a question that involves Adam. "Yeah! She'll be there on the first week of October!" Lupe filled in Slips's question. "Oh cool. Can't wait to meet her!" he replied. We all started walking on our way to home. We originally take the bus on our way to home except for Tuesdays and Thursdays. First, Jake walked on his way to Adam's house, and then Lupe walked to her home, so I ended up walking with Windsor and Slips. We have only talked about my cousin and our homework. I have Windsor 1st hour, 2nd hour, and 7th hour. I have Slips in every class except for 2nd, 3rd and 5th hour.

As soon as Windsor stopped to his grandparents' house, Slips and I took a long way walk to home, and it was past 4:30 P.M. We sat on the bench that was close to my neighborhood. We got tired of walking, so we took a break. We started talking more about Adam. I look at him directly in his sky blue eyes. We also spent some time studying for science 6th hour. I have to admit, Slips is a lot more cute when he's human. He's skinny, but muscular. He's also got some shaggy blonde hair, and slightly tanned too. Just about my skin color. My phone rang, so I ended up answering. "Hello?" I said. My mom called me because I wasn't home yet. I told her that I'm pretty exhausted, and that I need a break for a few minutes. She understands, but she expected me to come home before dinner, so Slips and I walked all the way to my house. "Ingrid," he said. "Yeah?" I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Slips said and smiled. "You too!" I replied. We both hugged. I also have to admit, he also made my day since Adam left Charles Darwin Middle School. I walked home, and it was only an hour before dinner time. After dinner, I was watching my favorite show in the living room with my older sister, Inga. She's a Junior in High School, so by the time I graduate Middle School, I will be a Freshmen, and she will be a Senior. We were also talking about how excited we were to see our cousin, Lanette. We haven't seen her since I started Middle School. "Ingrid! Wasn't there going to be a dance next month too?" Inga asked. "Oh yeah! We always have four dances every year! One in October for 7th and 8th graders, one in December for everyone, one in March for everyone, and a formal dance in the end of May for 8th graders!" I replied as I remembered. After we finished up our conversation, we went to take a shower, and then we went to bed.

The week passed by. After Friday night of the football game, Charles Darwin Middle School won by six points higher than Chester Arthur. Of course I saw Adam playing in the game, but I didn't care for whatever reason. I was able to concentrate on cheering for my team without getting a crush grief. I was briefly jealous of Kerry, though she is really nice, and we do get along pretty well. Windsor, Slips, and Jake played it very well tonight, so I was impressed that we won. After the game, we all met up in the field to congratulate them for making a final touchdown. "Girl! You're on fire when we're cheering!" Lupe complimented. "I know, right? I never expected myself to participate well, especially if I saw Adam playing for his team!" I replied. I took a quick look at Adam for a moment. I saw him and Kerry hugging each other. The next thing that happened was that they kissed for a long time. I frowned a bit. I thought I was already over it. I thought I was over it when the game was playing. "Chicka? Chicka!" Lupe called. I snapped out a bit. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing…" I replied. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" I asked as my voice croaked a bit. I dropped my pom poms and ran out of the football field. I never looked back, and I ran into the school building that was surprisingly still open. I sat on the stair-step for a moment, and then I softly put my face into my hands, and cried. After tears started running down my face for a minute, I heard someone opening the door. "Ingrid?" a familiar voice called my name. "What…" I replied as if I'm in a bad mood. "Hey, what's wrong, brah?" he said as he notices how depressed I really sound. I heard his footsteps walking in, and when I slowly moved my face from my hands, all I see was Slips.

Slips sat next to me on the stair-step. "What's the matter, brah? Why are you crying?" he asked me while he looked worried. "Oh it's nothing...really. I'm just crying because….I'm happy we won the game," I replied as if I'm trying to smile and make an excuse. "No Ingrid. Something's wrong," he said as he's looking into my light green eyes. I didn't respond because I didn't know what to say. He's right. Something's very wrong. "Is it about Adam?" he sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it," I replied in a moody way. "You know, it's not gonna bug me if you still like him. I completely understand," he said. "Ugh! What does Kerry have that I don't?! What doesn't Adam see in me?!" I raised my voice a bit. I seriously thought I have moved on from Adam. I didn't care much about him when I was performing my cheer routine, but with him kissing Kerry after the game, it was different. "Ingrid…." Slips called my name as he sighed. I didn't respond. I was looking down on the floor. "Ingrid, I hate seeing you like this. I'm pretty sure Adam was aware that you really like him," Slips said. "I gave him enough hints to show him that I was really interested in him," I replied. He didn't respond for a moment. "He's probably not good at catching hints. Ingrid…." he finally said. I looked at him. "Ingrid, you're extremely gorgeous. Has anyone ever told you that before?" Slips said and asked. I smiled a bit. "I don't think so," I replied. "I mean, I know Adam has seen you as a human before. If he doesn't see anything in you, then it's his loss," Slips replied. My smile cracked a lot more. Slips is a really good friend despite how he can be so lazy with homework. We ended up talking a bit before we went home.

"I have to get on the bus and go home soon. You should too with the Cheer Squad," Slips said as we started getting up and walk. We went to our locker room and packed up everything. After we stopped to his bus, he gave me a hug and stepped in, so I ended up walking with Lupe to our bus. "So what happened back there, chicka? Why did you ran?" Lupe asked me. "Oh it's nothing important. Slips is a really good friend though," I replied. "I still don't like this guy," Lupe said. "Well I know, and I understand," I replied. We were quiet on our way home. I'm still eager to see Lanette in two more weeks. I got home really tired. I had a really sweet dream during the night. That was one big week.


	2. Reuniting

It's been three weeks since Adam wasn't in Charles Darwin Middle School anymore. We're also on the first week of October, and my cousin just moved to our neighborhood. She won't start school until next week because they need time to transfer her IP from her old town to here, and her mom also needs to talk to the school administrator on getting everything set up for Lanette. Today's also Wednesday, and I'm finishing up my homework for English class during 7th hour with Windsor. "So Ingrid. When will Lanette come to school?" Windsor asked me as if both of us finished our short homework. "She'll be here on Monday next week. She just need some time to transfer her information," I replied. "Okay. So what else was happening?" Windsor asked as if he's keeping the conversation going. "Bull Sharkowski and Jake got suspended," I answered. "Not surprised about Bull, but why Jake?" Windsor responded and asked. "Bull beat Henry up during gym 1st hour, and Jake got suspended because he mooned to Mrs. Warthog and Principal Pixiefrog when they called him to the office," I replied. Windsor gave me an odd stare. "Wow, seriously?" Windsor asked in a sarcastic and surprised way. "Yeah! He also mooned to Coach Gills a couple weeks ago too," I added. "I don't blame Jake for not used to being a human. I'm still not used to how cold this school is, and I've always had fur that kept me warm," Windsor connected his thoughts. "Yeah, everytime I see a book that's way above me in the library, I would try to extend my neck, but the next thing is you realized you're not a giraffe anymore, and it was really embarrassing," I responded.

After the school day was over, Lupe and I got in the school bus. She always wants the window seat, so I let her take the window seat. A minute later, Windsor and Slips entered and sat behind us like they always do. "Dude, why don't you take the window seat this time?" Slips asked Windsor. Everyday, Slips would take the window seat because he's more comfortable. I started wondering why he wants Windsor and him to take turns. They never do like Lupe and I. "Are you sure? I mean I always let you get the window seat. You won't be uncomfortable, right?" Windsor asked. "I'll be fine, dude. You seem more tense than I am, so go ahead and take it," Slips responded as Windsor took the window seat. Slips sat next to him, so he's sitting behind me and across from where Lupe sits. "Where's Jake? How come I've never seen him at all today?" Slips asked Windsor and I. "He got called to the office during 2nd hour, and Jake texted me that he got suspended right after he mooned at the principal and Mrs. Warthog," I replied. I barely have any classes with Jake except for 2nd, 4th, and 8th hour. "He texted me too, and that's because he's trying to disgust me, in which he already did," Lupe added. "Looks like we won't be seeing Jake until Lanette comes to this school now," I replied. I wonder why Jake only texted Lupe and I and not Windsor. He's more close to him. "Oh yeah! Windsor, Adam, Jake, and I have planned on having a sleepover this Friday after the game," Slips said. "You guys better not prank call us like what you did last year!" Lupe said in a very serious tone. All of a sudden, I heard Slips's phone rang. He pulled his phone out of his backpack, and looked at the text. "Aw man. Jake got grounded. He can't leave the house this weekend, and his mom won't let him participate in the game," Slips said. "Well that was bummer," I replied.

On a Friday after school, Lupe and I have planned on meeting Lanette before leaving to the game at 5:30 P.M. School's over at 2:35, so we spent a couple of hours hanging out at the mall. Ever since Lanette and I reunited last Sunday, she's shown to be only 6'2 tall. Lanette is also as girly as me, and she looks slightly older than me, but she's actually three months younger than me. My birthday is in the end of May. While we were at the mall, Lupe was giving Lanette huge advises about Middle School and relationships. Lupe is still dating her boyfriend who used to be a vulture. He's a punk-ish looking guy who has a huge addiction to chips, but he still loves Lupe more than his possession. "Hey Lanette. How would you like to come to the football game tonight? Lupe and I will be cheering for our team," I offered her. "Um sure. I'd love to!" Lanette replied. Lanette is also an only child, so she will be going to the game with Inga. Later during the game tonight, I've done everything to keep my eyes away from Adam. For the whole time, I've been looking at Slips when my team members and I were cheerleading. I really have no idea why I was looking at him, though our football team were doing great this week. CDMS won four times in a row so far during the year. Chester Arthur came into the lead now, but Charles Darwin made a touchdown that was close to Chester Arthur's score by two points. We won again! Lupe and I ran to Windsor and Slips after the game was over. Slips gave me the biggest hug as Windsor and Lupe hugged, and I've avoided glancing at Adam for once. "Dude! We're dominating Chester Arthur!" Slips said as he's proud that we won another game. "Congratulations, Slips!" I said as I grinned. He was still hugging me until I said "Oh! Do you guys wanna meet my cousin, Lanette?" I asked them. "Yeah, brah! Lets do it!" Slips replied. We ran to Inga and Lanette. "Hey guys! Congratulations on winning another game!" Inga said. "Thanks!" Slips replied. "Too bad Jake isn't there," Windsor added. "Oh you guys! This is Lanette! She's our cousin! She will come to your school on Monday!" Inga introduced her to my friends. Of course, Lanette knew Lupe already. "Hey Lanette. My name is Slips, and this is Windsor," He announced. "Umm hey! Nice to meet you!" she replied.

For some reason, Lanette wasn't too excited when she reunited with Inga and I, but when she met Slips and Windsor, she sounds more happy. I guess she has a thing for football players! After we left, Lupe and I have planned on having a sleepover with Lanette at her house since Slips, Windsor, and Adam have planned theirs. Lanette moved to a victorian house. Of course she's rich and same with her parents. She's spoiled and an introvert. I'm still happy that I got to see her again. She has a big bedroom, and she even has a walk-in closet too! Lupe has always wanted a big bedroom, and same with me. During our sleepover, we've been talking about how our lives has been. "Hey Ingrid. You never went sad when we've talked about Adam before. What got you off of it?" Lupe noticed my feelings. "Oh I just took what you said. Simply get over it!" I replied. She doesn't truely know why I've been ignoring Adam since. "Psht. Yeah right, girl. There's no way you simply got over it! There's something!" Lupe laughed and teased. "I'm serious! I'm over Adam!" I responded right away as I put my chin on my palm and looked directly at the ceiling. I can feel my cheeks flush. "Who's Adam?" Lanette asked. My eyes went directly at her as I'm still in the same position. "He was a friend of ours, but he transferred back to Chester Arthur Middle School," I replied and looked back at the ceiling again. I knew I was thinking about someone else. I smiled a lot more after replying. I can visualize Lupe looking at me so strangely as I'm daydreaming.

"Ingrid. I think you like someone else," Lupe said. I shook off my mind and looked at her quickly. "H-how did you know?!" I responded quickly. "Girl, your cheeks are all red, and you're definitely not crushing on anyone who's dating like Adam!" Lupe replied. "I don't have a crush on Adam anymore, and I don't like anyone else now!" I said. I'm not good at lying. Lupe's almost as smart as Windsor. She's very good at reading my mind. "Chicka, I'm serious! I know you like someone else, and I can tell by the way you're day-dreaming!" Lupe started getting more interrogative. I didn't respond because I don't know how to convince Lupe that I'm not crushing on anyone. Of course I get a little boy-crazy. "Ingrid, spill it out. Who do you like?" Lupe asked. "Okay fine! I'm already crushing on someone else, but I won't tell!" I blurted out as I moved my body out of my feelings. "Why not?!" Lupe replied. "Because….I'm personal about it," I said slowly. "Okay...If you don't want to tell your BFF then….fine," Lupe said as she frowned. I felt bad. It's just I was afraid of her knowing that I have a minor attraction to Slips. So I didn't respond. Everything was silent and awkward, and Lanette was also quiet like usual. I thought for sure she would be pumped to see me. She's probably shy.

"Chicka, why don't you talk?!" Lupe asked Lanette. "Oh…I don't know, I guess. I just don't know what to say," Lanette responded. "Do you see any football players that you thought are cute?" I asked Lanette. "Yeah! There is one! It's one of the guys that you introduced me to," Lanette smiled and looked at me. Oh god, what if she said Slips? Well, I don't think I should make a big deal out of it since she doesn't know him for too long. "Ooh girl! Who is it?!" Lupe surprisingly asked. I was hoping she would never asked, and then Lanette said, "It's this tall guy who has long blonde hair. I think he is super cute!" she responded. I kinda knew she would mention Slips. "That guy?! He barely gets good grades!" Lupe replied in a higher tone. "Lupe!" I angrily responded. "What?! It's the truth, girl!" she said in the same tone of voice as me. "Well I've known Slips more than you do! We're sidekick buddies! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink of water!" I replied to Lupe and then exited Lanette's room. I didn't know why I got mad at Lupe for being really insensitive about Slips. I just spent five minutes alone in the dining room, and then Lanette's mom came to talk to me. I told her that I was just thirsty and that I need some time to bond since my cheer squad got stressful. We were only talking about our individual lives, and then we heard Lupe yelling in Lanette's room. Both of us ran to her bedroom. "What is going on?!" Lanette's mom entered her room before I did. "Oh it's nothing Lanette's Senorita!" Lupe quickly made an excuse. "Yeah, we just killed a spider and got rid of it! Yucky!" Lanette defended Lupe. "Alright, but I don't want to hear anymore noise! Your father is sleeping you know!" her mom responded and left the room. I entered back in. "Was there really a spider?!" I asked. "No, chicka! It's something else!" Lupe replied. "One of the guys was prank calling us, so Lupe was yelling at them over the phone," Lanette told the real reason. She's a better liar than I am. "Oh, okay then," I responded.

Later on, we went to sleep. We went to bed at around 11:00 P.M. I was very tired since the game. I never went to sleep until 30 minutes later after we've decided to go to bed. I've been thinking about Slips for a while. We became friends ever since we were born. I also remember last year whenever I stopped thinking about Adam, Slips and I would glance at each other and we also flirt too. He's called me hot before, and whenever I was looking for him, I would say "Yoo-hoo! Slips! Where are you?". Now I'm a bit worried about Lanette. She was never too excited when we started talking again for the very first time. I still wonder how she feels about me. Then I remember when we were only five years old, we treat each other like we're best friends, and everything was always like that right before she moved to another town. Has she changed over the two years? Later on, I dropped the thoughts and closed my eyes. Lanette has really nice guest rooms. This time, I've dreamt about Adam and me being a giraffe.

The next day when we woke up at 8:30 A.M., we've decided to have breakfast in Lanette's dining room, and then we've planned on meeting Adam at a park so he could meet Lanette. Adam also brought Kerry too, in which I'm not too big on since I still have some feelings for Adam. "It's very nice to meet you, Lanette. I used to go to Charles Darwin Middle School, but I transferred back to Chester Arthur Middle School," Adam introduced himself. "Oh cool. Why were you at Charles Darwin though?" Lanette asked. "Well, my last name is spelled 'L-I-O-N'. It was spelled with a Y when I was in Elementary School. Ever since you guys turned into humans, the principal gave me the option to transfer back to Chester Arthur Middle School since Charles Darwin isn't an animal school anymore," Adam explained his story. "We started going out over the summer too," Kerry added. "Oh I see. Too bad that Ingrid has had a big crush on you before!" Lanette said. I never expected her to say something very personal about my past, so I ended up elbowing her. "Lanette! Don't make Adam feel like a lady's man! He's got a girlfriend already!" I've tried obscuring my feelings for him, but I'm still a terrible liar. Adam and Kerry looked at us very awkwardly. "...Okay then," Adam said as he still feels awkward. I was feeling sick to my stomach. "Be right back…." I said. I left the park and went to a public bathroom.

Ugh! Who does Lanette think she is?! She embarrassed me in front of Adam and Kerry! Now I don't know how they feel about me! Maybe she has changed. Maybe she didn't like me anymore. I'm starting to get the tingly feeling in my stomach. I still have feelings for Adam, and he didn't care about it. Oh god, I had to rush to the toilet. I bent my head over the toilet bowl, and then the food I've eaten started coming out of my mouth. I was throwing up, and it lasted for only 30 seconds. It was disgusting! I don't feel like hanging out at the park anymore. I just want to go home. After I left the bathroom, Slips stood right in front of me. "Slips….? What are you doing here?" I asked him, and I was feeling very woozy. "Adam just invited me and Windsor to meet him and his girlfriend at the park. I also saw Lanette too. Hey, are you okay, dudette?" Slips responded. "No….I want to go home. I feel very sick," I replied as I bend over to squeeze my stomach. "How come, Ingrid?" Slips looked at me in a worried way. "I'll tell you later...Ugh, can you take me home?" I asked him. "Sure. Anything. I'll be sure to tell them that I'm taking you home," Slips said. "Okay, and I want to make sure Lupe's responsible for Lanette since she doesn't remember being in this place very much," I replied. I love how caring Slips is.

He had his manly older sister drive us to my house. His sister is in the same grade as Inga, and they're great friends too. The park was 10 minutes driving-wise away from my house. Slips was in the backseat with me. He let me rest my head on his lap. As soon as his sister dropped me off, Slips helped me walk to my bedroom. He knew I need his support for a moment before I take a nap. I only told him that Lanette accidentally told Adam that I've had a crush on him before. I know Lanette can be really naive sometimes, but I'm still unsure if she did it on purpose. Slips spent five minutes caring for me. Everything was silent.


	3. Jealousy

On the day when Lanette started Charles Darwin Middle School, I was the one who helped her guide everywhere on where the rooms are. I completely forgot about her telling Adam that I've liked him before, still unsure if she did it on accident or on purpose. Lanette has four classes with me. She has 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 7th period with me. It was a Monday when all of us are having lunch. I was sitting next to my BFF, Lupe. I offered Lanette to sit next to us, but she asked Slips if she could sit next to him, and he didn't mind. Last year, whenever Lupe was absent, I would sit next to Slips since I've considered him to be my other best friend. Lupe and Windsor are best friends too, but they often tease each other, which gets on their nerves. "How are you liking this school, Lanette?" Jake asked. He just got out of school suspension, but he's still grounded from going to the game for another week. "It was pretty fine. I like it better than my old school," Lanette replied. "Are any of you dating?" she asked all of us. Jake still has a girlfriend. She transferred from Costa Rica last year. He calls her Ripple Banana, and she won't tell us what her real name is. Windsor also has a girlfriend, and her name is Debbie, who also transferred from Camaroo. They started dating 2nd semester last year. I've also mentioned about Lupe's boyfriend before. His name is Corey, so this means that Lanette, Slips, and I are the only ones in the group who are single.

It's pretty obvious Lanette has a crush on Slips. I've seen them talk a lot ever since she started school here. I'm not sure how Slips feels about her. I have to admit, this is starting to bug me a bit because I've already liked Slips. I also have anger issues. I remember this girl named Lola Llama. We used to be friends until she tried stealing my life. This happened right after my friends started taking me for granted. I hope Lanette doesn't do the same to me. I used to be considered the weakest of the group until I exposed my wrath in front of Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, and Lupe when I flipped off Lola. They've considered me to be the strongest and Adam the weakest. While I was eating my salad, I was paying attention to Slips's and Lanette's conversation. Lanette can be a lover too. "I was wondering if we could go see a movie sometime?!" Lanette asked. "Yeah, that'll be awesome, dude," Slips replied. "What does dude mean?" Lanette questioned. Of course, Lanette doesn't understand slang words. Her parents and Lupe are extremely against street-talking, so they did their best not to get her affected by slang words. I actually like using them. Slips didn't mind, but it irritates Lupe. I don't care how she feels about it, but I ended up apologizing after I said 'Yo'. "Nevermind. Sorry, I forgot you're not much of a street-talking gal," Slips replied.

I was squinting at both of them. I know I shouldn't assume right away, but I feel like they'll be more than friends one of these days. I ended up squeezing my juice box, which ended up exploding in my hand, and it ended up splattering on Lupe. "Girl! What was that for?!" Lupe angrily yelled at me. She got juice on her hair, makeup, and shirt. Jake, Windsor, and Slips started laughing. "Oh sorry! I just got something stuck in my straw!" I replied while rushing my excuse. This is a better lie than any other lies that I've made. I feel bad yet annoyed. Lupe left the table to get herself cleaned up in the bathroom. The table was silent and awkward. Pretty much the whole table was staring at me. "It was an accident!" I broke the silent. "Are you sure you have something stuck in your straw, Ingrid?" Windsor asked me. "Yes, I'm sure. Now can we move on?! This already happened, and I don't want to make a big deal out of it!" I said in a moody way. "Are you okay, Ingrid?" Slips asked me. "Yeah I'm fine! It's just…. I HATE being yelled at! Even if it's a damn accident!" I replied. This is the first time that I swore. The whole table was still looking at me until Lanette said "What does damn mean?". I forgot that her parents are also against swear words, and then I remember another definition for "Dam". "Oh, dam is a barrier that blocks the flow of water," I responded. "Ya know where it is on a stream? That's what a dam is," I added. Lanette still looked confused. "Yes. Ingrid used it as an expression, as if she's saying 'It's just water over-flowing on accident!'" Windsor helped me clarify what I meant. Windsor is also good at reading my mind. He's the smartest of the group, and also the member of the Anti-bullying club. "Ohhhhh! So a dam is a slang word for water overflowing?" Lanette replied. All of us groaned, even Slips.

"Nevermind, dude-I mean Lanette," Slips said. Lupe got back from cleaning herself up. "Oh Lupe! I'm so sorry about popping juice on you! It was an accident!" I said. I still care for her despite how grouchy she can get. "It's okay, chicka. Just don't do it again, or I'm going to steal one of your necklaces," Lupe told me in a serious tone. I wanted to go back at her, but I knew it can get worse, so I've decided to be passive about it and go along with it. The bell rang, which means it's 6th hour for the 8th graders. I have 6th hour with only Slips, so I don't have to worry about Lanette very much. Lupe offered Lanette to guide her to her next class, so she did. Slips and I walked to our science class. We also sit together too at one table. Each table has two chairs. "So Ingrid. How are you enjoying your cousin being in this school?" Slips asked me. I didn't enjoy it as much I used to, but I don't want him to think that I have something against her, in which I don't, but I already felt suspicious about Lanette. "It was fine," I told him. "Yeah, Lanette's a fun gal to talk to!" Slips said. I faked my smile. "By the way, Ingrid, I've heard that your cheer team are gonna hold auditions tomorrow. You should have Lanette try out!" Slips suggested me. "I'd really like that, but Slips, don't you know only 6th graders can only try out for the team?" I replied. "Oh yeah! Aw man! I forgot!" Slips replied as he face-palmed. "Slips, do you like Lanette?" I asked him. I don't know how that came out of my mouth. "Totally, Ingrid! What's not to like about her?!" Slips responded. "I don't know, but I would have to agree. Who doesn't love Lanette and her gullibleness!" I lied. We both laughed.

The rest of the day went pretty neutral. On the bus, when Lanette walked in front of me, she sat by Slips. I felt really iffy, so I just ignored it and sat by Lupe. Since Lanette was already sitting with Slips, Jake and Windsor has decided to sit next to each other. Lanette and Slips sat behind us. While the bus drove to take us home, all I heard was Slips and Lanette giggling and talking. It got me off to a bad mood. I would have no idea on what to do if he has feelings for Lanette. Slips has never gave me a hug all day. When the bus dropped off Slips, Lanette gave him a hug, which made me feel worse. Thankfully she didn't know that I have feelings for him. Otherwise, she could've went after me. Slips is the first person from our group who gets dropped off. Jake being second, Lupe being third, me being fourth, and Windsor being last. Lanette gets dropped off the same time as me since she lives in my neighborhood. I went to guide her home, and while I helped her show where to find her house, she always tell me how "awesome" Slips is. I've only told her that we're great friends too while she was at the other town. After I went to take her home, I head to my house, and I was resting on my bed.

I was organizing my homework until my phone rang. It was Slips. I answered my phone, and he's asked me if we could chill out at the lake. He wants me to bring Lanette too, but I told him that she's too busy with a lot of homework that she's been getting on the very first day. It's actually true. Lanette told me that she's got so much to do when she got home. Gladly he understood, so I went out to go to the lake to meet up with him. I'll also have to admit, I'm jealous of Lanette. She's been getting so much attention from Slips, and she always looks nice. When I met up with Slips at the lake, we sat next to each other and looked at the dusk sky. It was very peaceful, even when the crickets are making sounds. I want to spend the whole evening watching the sunset with Slips, but too bad I'm expected to be home by dinner, and same with him. "I love how the sky is so orange and pink! It's so pretty!" I started the conversation. "Yeah, brah. It's beautiful," he replied. I wonder why he wants to spend some time with me near the lake. Windsor and Lupe are probably piled up with homework like Lanette, and I've heard that Jake, Ripple Banana, Adam, and Kerry were going on an early double date. We were quiet at the most part. I didn't know what to say, and he didn't know what to say either. I guess he wants to hang out with me because he's pretty bored. I wish the reason was more deep than that. "Good luck on practice tomorrow!" I said. "Thanks! I hope you have fun too tomorrow after school!" Slips replied. I smiled. He scooted next to me, and for the first time of this day, he gave me a hug. Of course, I hugged him too. His phone then rang. He answered. It was Lanette. She just got done doing her homework.

They've spent 15 minutes talking over the phone. I ended up sitting down while looking at the grass. I was pretty irritated, and I was feeling impatient on the inside. As soon as Slips got done talking to Lanette, he lied down on the grass. "C'mon, dude. Lay down with me!" he told me. That somewhat made me happy after his 15 minute talk with Lanette on the phone, so I ended up lying down too. A minute later, he pulled my body against his, and he kept his arms wrapped around me. It's impossible to escape out of his firm muscles. His sister is ripped. I ended up having my arms around his waist, and the top of my head being tucked under his chin. Okay, so maybe he likes Lanette as a friend. Well, I don't know if Slips really likes me, or as a friend. I was buried in his muscles for five minutes until Lanette called again. It took only 10 minutes, and it didn't bother me as much. I was patient, and I ignored their conversation. I was looking at the lake, and the sky got darker too. As soon as he got done talking on the phone, I looked at the time on my phone. "Oh crap!" I blurted. "What?!" Slips asked. "I'm gonna be late for dinner!" Slips looked at his watch too. "Shit! I'm already late! I should've been here 15 minutes ago!" Slips said. Both of us got up from the grass. "I'm so sorry, Slips! I should've looked at my time earlier ago!" I apologized. "No, it's my fault! I was feeling so comfortable when we were cuddling that I lost track of time!" he replied. It made me smile when he's 'comfortable' with me. We ended up running back to our houses. He lives three blocks away from me. I was only five minutes late for dinner, but thankfully my mom let that slide.

The rest of the week went fine asides Lanette and Slips hanging out a lot more than how Slips and I hang out. I spent a lot of time with Lupe throughout the whole week besides Monday when Slips and I hung out by the lake. The football game was cancelled because it was raining outside. Lanette barely talked to me throughout the week. Lupe and I did hold auditions for the cheer team on Tuesday. La'Tanya, Jody, and Margaret has decided to retire from cheerleading, so we've accepted three 6th graders on our team. I've been in the cheer team with Lupe and the girls in my grade since we were 6th graders. There are only nine members in our team. Three 6th graders, three 7th graders, and three 8th graders. Today's a Saturday, and it's still raining outside. None of my friends texted me nor called me throughout the whole day, so I ended up watching a movie with Inga. We were watching a romantic movie. I love my big sister. She's a sweetheart! I also left my phone in my room because I highly doubt anyone will call me. I know for sure Slips and Lanette are texting each other 24/7, Lupe is probably doing her manicure. She doesn't like the rain because it would ruin her hair, Windsor was probably doing his homework, Jake was probably goofing around, and I don't care about Adam not texting me. My mom came into the living room, and she told me that I got five missed calls from Slips. I ran to my room, and I've tried calling him, but he didn't answer back, so I ended up texting him. He didn't text back yet. It was strange, and I started worrying too. I ended up calling Lanette. "Hello?" she picked up the phone. "Lanette! Have you talked to Slips today?" I replied. "No?" she answered. "He just called me five times only 15 minutes ago. I've tried calling and texting him back, but he didn't answer!" I responded. "Well maybe he doesn't like you anymore," she said. It set me off a bit. I ended up saying "That is so not true!" I hung up the phone, and I ended up leaving the house. I was running in the middle of the thick rain.

It took me 15-30 minutes to get to Slips's house. I was all soaked wet when I reached to the door roof above me. I knocked on the door. I've waited for less than a minute. When someone opened the door, it was Slips. He was only in his towel, and his hair was wet. "Ingrid! What are you doing here? Why did you leave the house when it's pouring outside?!" he asked me. "I left my phone in my room while I was watching a movie with my older sister. My mom told me that I got five missed calls from you, and I ended up texting you back, and you didn't answer," I explained. "Brah, I was in the shower! I was about to answer your text until you came here," he replied. I was about to leave, but he wants me to stay for a while because there might be thunder shortly, and he didn't want me to come home again being all super soaked, so he's offered me to dry up in his house. I went to his bathroom, closed the door for privacy, I took off all of my clothes and hung them over the shower rack, and I grabbed one of the towels to wear until they're dry enough. Slips is also home alone too. Slips was still in his towel, and he thought that it would be more awkward if he's the one wearing clothes. We ended up hanging out at the sauna. It's the best place to have in a house. I called my mom on Slips's phone. I left my phone at my house because I didn't want it to get wet. I told her that he's alright, and that I'll come home when it's done raining. It was only 3:00 P.M. Neither Slips and I talked about Lanette. I was okay when he said that they've never talked at all today. It was still awkward in the sauna since both of us are apparently naked except for wearing towels. We never hugged either because we know that it'll be a lot more awkward, so we ended up talking to each other.

The reason why I never asked him anything about Lanette is because she's been very mean to me about Slips not liking me, and I was afraid that Slips would not believe me. He's always thought that Lanette is super nice. If I showed him a mean text from Lanette, he knew it would be evident. Slips used to be gullible and believable when he was a snake. I used to be extremely love-sick when I was a giraffe. Slips and I were all quiet for the most part. I'm still worried about Lanette.


	4. Unexpected Fight

The night after I hung out with Slips, I've dreamt about sex. It felt too weird when we spent an hour at the sauna for the rain to go away and for my clothes to dry off. Of course, some of my friends has seen each other naked before. On the next day, I was eating breakfast. While I was eating my cereal, my parents told me that they're going out of town with Lanette's parents and take an 11-hour vacation. My sister, Inga, has to work all day until 7:00 P.M., one hour early than when my parents will return. Lanette's parents wants Lanette to stay at my house until they're home. Lanette and her parents showed up after I got done eating breakfast. "I want you two to be on your best behavior. We don't want any of you two to invite anyone over. Both of you are responsible for this house," my mom told us. After they left, Lanette gave me a massive glare. "What's wrong, Lanette?" I asked her. She didn't respond until her eyebrows lowered. "Why didn't Slips text me yesterday?!" She said in a very angry mood. "Slips can't text until he finished his homework, and he tried calling me-" I started explaining. "Wait! Slips texted you and NOT me? Why?!" Lanette interrupted my story. "I know Slips a lot more than you do! You can't expect him to text you right away because he didn't have time to talk!" I responded in my high tone.

"Why did he call you though?!" she replied. "Because he wants me to hang out with him for a while!" I answered. "AND NOT ME?!" she pouted. "I've already told you! You can't expect him to talk to you right away! You've only known him for a WEEK!" I tried reasoning out with her, but she kept arguing with me. "I figured out why Slips didn't call me back after I gave him a call when he called me five times before! It's because he was in the shower-" I responded to her argument. "Liar! Does it really take him that long to shower?!" Lanette kept assuming. "No! I've only missed his calls about five minutes before I tried calling back! Why are you making a big deal out of something very small?!" I angrily replied. I can't believe Lanette. It's no wonder why she wasn't that happy to see me. "I had to run to his house to see if he was okay! Usually when someone doesn't answer the phone, it can mean he might be in danger! It doesn't mean he doesn't like me!" I added. "Well he likes me more than YOU since he texts me 24/7!" Lanette started pushing more. "That is NOT true, Lanette! Even if you guys text a lot more often just recently, it doesn't mean I'm nothing to Slips!" I replied. I can feel my eyes burn as Lanette and I kept fighting.

"He might've lost friendship interest in you! If I have to be honest, Ingrid, I'm a very beautiful girl with a beautiful name who has beautiful relationships with everyone else UNLIKE you!" she started lying to me. "No! I've been hanging out with Slips yesterday when he didn't answer the phone! We were hanging out at the sauna since my clothes were soaking wet from the rain yesterday!" I started getting smart and evident with her, but damn. She's too stubborn. "Liar! You're just saying that to make yourself feel smarter!" she wouldn't stop. "I am NOT lying! I am older than you for this situation!" I replied. "Just because you're only three months older than me doesn't mean that you're smarter than me," she said. Yes, intelligence doesn't determine by age. Age groups do at the most part. I still can't believe Lanette. Was she trying to isolate me from Slips? It drove me nuts when we started arguing right after our family left for vacation. It's heart-breaking.

"I hate you, Ingrid!" she said. I can't believe her words. I knew something was suspicious about Lanette since she moved to my neighborhood. "I hate you, Ingrid!" there she goes again with her hate phase. "Why do your friends even hang out with you? Why should Slips hang out with you too?! Nobody likes you!" Lanette has never insulted anyone before, even me! My tears started building up. Why does she hate me? Why was she being so mean to me?! Ugh! She reminds me of Lola! I want to scream and beat her up, but Slips would never like me for that, and I'm sure I would lose respect from my friends! They don't believe me that often, so I don't know what I should do! "Why do you hate me, Lanette?! Why! Why are you insulting me like this?!" I started crying. "Because you're a fake!" Lanette pouted and glared at me more. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ended up throwing the vase against the wall. Not at Lanette's direction. "You're gonna be in big trouble for breaking that vase!" Lanette yelled at me. "I DON'T CARE! I WILL FIX IT LATER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!" I screamed at her. I went upstairs, and I slammed my door to my very hardest. The bottom of the door left a crack.

I locked my door so she wouldn't have to bug me. I sat by my closet door, buried my face in my arms that are wrapped around my knees, and I've cried for the longest time. While I sobbed, I heard Lanette talking over the phone. She was probably talking to Slips. "I know! Since we don't have school tomorrow, we should definitely go to a movie!" she said. Great. Now how am I gonna spend tomorrow? Lupe has to do a project with Windsor that day, so I basically got nobody to talk to. My sister even has to work all day again. I started getting up, I left my room, and when I saw Lanette talking over the phone, I went up to her, took the phone out of her hand, and hung up. "What the heck, Ingrid! Give me my phone back! I'm in the middle of talking to Slips!" she started yelling at me. "No! You're not getting your phone back! Not until you apologize for being super rude to me! I'm also keeping your phone with me until you do!" I assertively said. "No you don't! You don't tell me what to do!" Lanette yelled back. "My mom clearly put me in charge since this is my house, and I'm older than you, so until you start being nice to me, I'm not giving your phone back!" I gave her a mad glare.

She attempted on trying to take her phone out of my hand, so I ended up shaking her off until I reached to my bedroom and locked my door. "You're not getting your phone back until you pay me some respect!" I yelled at her. "Good luck with that! I am telling your mom when she gets back!" she yelled back. "Seriously?! Why do you need to act like a 5-year old?! Can you at least be mature about this?! I'm done!" I replied. "I am mature you dimwit!" she said. "I am NOT a dimwit! You are! Now leave me alone!" I shouted. My tears kept coming out of stress. For the next 15 minutes, I have not heard a word from Lanette, which made me felt very relieved since she's been giving me too much hell for the whole morning. I've tried calling my parents, but they didn't respond. I forgot they'll be at a place where the music will be loud that they won't be expected to answer my calls right away. I started sobbing more. How can I feel so weak? I feel unsure if I should call either Slips or Lupe. So, I started calling Slips. "Hey Ingrid! What's up?! Why did your cousin hung up while we're talking? Did something go wrong?" he answered. I didn't respond for a second. I breathed and made a little sob. "Ingrid? Are you there?" he asked. "Yes! I'm there!" I responded quickly as I started to cry more. "Ingrid! What's going on?! Is Lanette there?" Slips started questioning me. "Slips, I don't know how much I can take this!" I kept replying without thinking.

"What are you talking about?! What's wrong, brah?! Is it about Lanette?! Is she okay?!" he kept asking more. "Can you please stop mentioning Lanette, please?!" I replied quickly. It annoyed me when he kept asking me about her. "Sorry Ingrid, but please tell me! What's wrong, dude?" he replied. I can hear his expression being very worried. I breathed harder. "Okay first of all...it is about Lanette," I began my story. "Yeah? What's going on?!" he questioned. "I don't know how to say this, Slips, but Lanette-" my heartbeat interrupted my explanation. "Ingrid, I'm coming over to your house!" he said. "No! You can't come over! My mom said that we're not allowed to invite anyone at my house while they're on vacation!" I told him. "Ingrid, if something went wrong, no matter if you guys are not allowed to have anyone in your house, it's my responsibility to come to you! Please Ingrid! I know it's wrong to invite someone behind your parents' backs, but they need to understand! Please!" Slips's voice toned up a bit while he responded. I took a few seconds to reply. "Okay-! You can come over, but just for a bit, and I'll tell you what's going on! By the way, can you enter the back of my house?! I'll explain why when you get here!" I said. "Okay! I just wanna see what's going on! I'll be there in 10 minutes!" he replied.

I've waited. I also turned off Lanette's phone and hid it in my drawer. I was in the closet until Slips arrived. I came out of my closet, and when he entered, he came up to me and hugged me extremely hard. "Slips! Lock my door!" I said. "Why?" he asked. "Please! Do it!" I replied. He locked the door. It was 12:00 P.M. when Slips came to my house. "Now what's going on with Lanette?" he asked me. "Can we talk quiet? She might hear us!" I said. "Okay okay!" Slips lowered his voice. "Slips, would you find it hard to believe that Lanette was being very rude to me when she came over to hang out with me?" I asked him. His blue eyes looked at my face. He hasn't responded yet. "...I don't know, Ingrid. She seems like a nice gal. It's not that I don't believe you, Ingrid, but why?!" he replied. I breathed in. "She was mad at me because I was hanging out with you! She was mad because you haven't talked to her all day yesterday, and that we did!" I was in a rush when I explained what was going on. He was still looking at me. "She kept telling me that I'm a huge liar, and that you guys are fake behind my back!" my tears started coming down more. Slips grabbed me by my shoulders. He wrapped one of his arms around my upper back with his other hand behind my head. My hands were buried between my chest and his chest. We were silent for a moment because he didn't know what to say, and all he can do right now is show sympathy.

"Okay, I'll tell you what, Ingrid," he released our embrace. "I want to go easy on Lanette, and we've already planned on going to the movies tomorrow. She also asked me to the dance that is in two more weeks. Would you be okay if I spent more time with her? Because I'm not gonna get mad at her quickly after what you told me," he explained. I shrugged a bit. "I guess, Slips," I said in a quiet way. "Thanks for understanding, Ingrid. I'm gonna head back to my house now. If there's anything that you need, just text me! I'll be there for you, brah," Slips said. He left without giving me a hug, but I was okay with it anyway. I'm not comfortable with him spending more time with Lanette after telling him that she's acted like a total bitch, but I knew I should respect his decision. I also would have to keep in mind that he will step up to Lanette one day if he witnessed her yelling, screaming, or shouting at me, OR if he witnessed her beating me up. I feel like Lanette will tell Slips that what I said to him was not true. I don't know which side he would be on.

It would've killed me if he picked Lanette's side over mine. Seriously, what did I do to Lanette?! Why was she being a bitch to me all of a sudden?! I've spent three more hours in my bed, and I didn't eat anything else. My stomach was growling very hard. It was 3:00 P.M. I felt depressed. A moment later, my phone rang. I answered. It was Slips. "Hello?" I answered as I feel ill. "Hey Ingrid. Are you doing okay? You don't sound good," Slips replied. "I literally haven't eaten anything since 9:00," I said. "Lanette's leaving you alone, right brah?" he asked. "Yes, but I don't know what to do now," I said. "Hang on, Ingrid. You'll be alright. I hope everything will be solved between you two," he replied. "I doubt it," I said. Then I heard a knock on the door. I've decided to answer it. It was Lanette. "I fixed the stupid vase. I was gluing them back together since you went crybaby in your room. I won't tell your mom about the vase as long as you give me my phone back," Lanette said. I didn't think she would glue the vase back together. I thought for sure she's gonna rig my life. I also want to tell her that she needs to be nice to me in order for her to get her phone back, but then I didn't want to push Lanette further anymore. I've had enough of arguing with her. Then I also remember that I'm on a phone with Slips.

"Fine, I'll give you your phone back, but I'm talking to Slips now, so can you wait for like 15 more minutes?" I responded. "Okay fine. Whatever. I just want my phone back," she said. I pulled her phone out of my drawer. I gave it to her, but she ended up snatching the phone. "No need to snatch, Lanette!" I raised my voice a bit. "SHUT UP!" she yelled as she left the room. I've decided to ignore it and go back to bed. I'm also in my pink robe too. "Wow. I'm pretty glad that I believed in you a bit, Ingrid. I never thought Lanette can be that rude!" Slips responded when I got done talking to Lanette. "I know! This is a pain in the ass, Slips!" I said. "Well, I'm not in a mood to talk to her, so could you tell her not to call me back until tomorrow?" he asked. I never thought he would be very fair to me in a situation like this. "Sure, I'll do that. I'll talk to you later, okay? I don't feel good," I said to him. "Okay, brah! I'll see you on Tuesday!" he said. We hung up. I went out of my bed, and I also went downstairs to talk to Lanette. "Lanette, Slips is not in a good mood today, and he told me that he wants you to call him tomorrow. Would that be okay?" I've tried going easy on Lanette until she said "No! I am not okay with it! I want to talk to him now!" she said.

"Ugh come on, Lanette. The world doesn't revolve around you! Slips will not like it if you're not gonna give him a break!" I told her. "Give him a break? Excuse me?! I haven't talked to him all day yesterday and most of today!" she replied. "Lanette! I went a couple weeks without talking to anyone on the phone a lot of times!" I responded with a higher tone of voice. "That's because they don't like you!" she yelled quickly. "Stop telling me that, Lanette! You're only saying it because you're trying to isolate me from them! I've known them a LOT more than you do!" I replied with a rageful expression. She pouted, but she didn't respond. She walked out of the living room, and it went silent too. Thankfully the unexpected fight ended. I went back to room, and I was talking to Lupe over the phone. I told her the whole story about what happened today. I'm happy she believed me since she knew me longer. She also said that pink is a tacky color on Lanette, so we had a laugh. I should be the only pinky in the group. Our conversation made me feel a lot better, and gladly our parents and my sister came back on time for me to stay happy. I've also texted Slips that I felt better since Lanette and I've decided to ignore each other for now. What a rough day.


	5. Unexpected Good Day

On the next day, the day after my parents took a vacation with Lanette's parents, it was 10:00 A.M. and I was having hot chocolate with Inga at the balcony. We've been sharing each other's love stories. Inga is going out with Jake's older brother, and she also told me that Lupe's older sister is dating Windsor's older brother. As soon as I heard the doorbell rang, I got up, and answered the door. It was Adam. "Hey Ingrid!" he said. I haven't talked to Adam for a long time. Not ever since my cousin embarrassed me in front of him. Adam has also looked a lot different comparing his 7th grade look. Adam has hit his puberty, and he grew a lot taller too. He was about 5'0 last year, but now he's 5'9. He was 5'7 before he left Charles Darwin Middle School. "Oh! Hi Adam!" I said hi back. "Ingrid, we haven't talked to each other for a long time, so I was wondering if we could go hang out in Los Angeles!" Adam said. "Oh. Cool. I'd like that. Why not Kerry though?" I asked him. "She was feeling very ill, so I couldn't hang out with her for a while until she feels better," he replied. "Aw! I'm sorry, but I still would like to go to Los Angeles with you!" I responded. "Awesome! We can take the city bus!" Adam replied. "Great! I'll go get dressed now!" I said.

I gave my mom permission to travel to Los Angeles with Adam. I remember telling her and Inga how much I was into him last year. She also wants me to be home by 6:00 P.M. We don't live that far from Los Angeles. We live in Glendale, California, so we live only about 30 minutes from here to there. I've decided to wear my long tanned-colored coat. Just like what a detective would wear. I brought my pink purse along too, and I'm also wearing my casual outfit like what I wear everyday. Adam and I walked a few blocks to get to the bus. I also brought my phone too. As soon as we entered the bus, we sat in the back. "Adam! I am so sorry about Lanette! I don't why she would embarrass me like that!" I apologized when the bus started driving again. "It's okay, Ingrid! I understand, but is it true that you've liked me before?" he asked me. I didn't reply yet because I didn't know what to say. "Well, I don't know, Adam. It's just-I respect you for dating Kerry," I rushed. "Thanks, but you do know I'll appreciate it if you had a crush on me," Adam said and smiled. Then he looked down. "Last year, Kerry was aware that I liked her until I confessed her over the summer. I had a secret crush on her," he explained.

"..Adam," I said. "Yeah?" he responded. "I kind of like someone else now. Ever since you left Charles Darwin Middle School," I said. "I'm sorry I had to transfer back, Ingrid. I will have to admit, I do miss you, Jake, Lupe, Windsor, and Slips. Who do you have a crush on now?" Adam replied. "It's okay, Adam! I understand you want to spend some time with your girlfriend! Adam, I have a crush on Slips," I confessed to him. I never thought I would be very comfortable enough to tell him my secrets. Although he's already admitted that Kerry was his secret crush. Adam's dark brown eyes widened open as he was shocked. "Wow! Really? You like Slips?!" he asked me. "...Yeah. He was amazing to me lately. I also have to admit, he is pretty cute when he's human, and yeah. He's also cute as a snake," I replied and blushed. "Slips is a cool guy, Ingrid. Jake, Windsor, him, and I hung out so many times!" Adam replied. I knew he was pretty close with Slips and Windsor. "Oh Adam. How are you and Jake since you left?" I asked. "We're doing fine! We still hang out!" he replied.

After 30 minutes of traveling to Los Angeles, Adam and I got off the bus. It was a quarter until 11:00 A.M. Adam and I have decided to visit a museum first. We were looking at our favorite paintings and sculptures. We spent 40 minutes walking around. We also took pictures too as we're exploring the museum in Los Angeles. Suddenly, both of us got hungry. After we left the museum, we walked to the closest cafe that was only two blocks away. It was also a bright sunny day. We were enjoying the sun shining down on us, and we also enjoy walking pass by those beautiful palm trees. I wish I can spend this time with Slips, but it was really nice that I was able to spend time alone with Adam despite that he and Kerry are dating. I thought he wouldn't talk to me again since Lanette told him that I've had a crush on him. It's nice to take a vacation on a Monday when you don't have school. I didn't worry too much about Slips and Lanette since Adam and I are hanging out.

As soon as Adam and I arrived at the cafe, we sat at a table near the window with our lunches. I was having some nice soup while he was having a sandwich. "So Ingrid. How's your weekend?" Adam asked me. "Ugh, I don't like my weekend at all!" I said. "Why? What happened?" he asked me. "Last Saturday was raining at the most part," I started my story. I didn't want to tell Adam how I spent some time with Slips that day because I'm not sure if he would be comfortable about it. Then I explained what happened the next day. "and then yesterday when my parents and Lanette's parents took a vacation, Lanette started yelling at me because of Slips! She told me that she hates me with all passion!" I explained more. "That's not good! That's not good at all!" he shook his head. "I know, right?! Ever since she told you that I've liked you before, I started wondering if she did it on accident or on purpose! Now I'm thinking she just did it on purpose! I was so suspicious on how she reacted when we reunited!" I replied. "Wow. She must have some issues. Have you told anyone about Lanette?" he asked me. "Yes. I've told Slips and Lupe. Slips believed me, but he wants to go easy on Lanette without getting mad at her for insulting me. He told me that he would defend me if he witnessed Lanette bullying me," I responded. "Slips is a natural fella. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Windsor gives him great advices on situations like this. Now how did Lupe react?" Adam said.

"Lupe also believed me. She told me that she didn't like Lanette that much since she embarrassed me. She also told me that pink is a tacky color on Lanette!" I said. We both laughed. "That's true because you're the only one who can pull off that color!" Adam said and smiled. It made my whole day when someone told me that I'm the only one who can pull off a girly color. This is the first time that Adam gave me a compliment. We were still eating our own lunches. We were also sharing stories about how our 8th grade year was going. He said that he and Kerry will go to the same high school with us next year. Most Chester Arthur students will go to a different high school, but Adam and Kerry will go to a high school with everyone who goes to Charles Darwin.

After we finished eating lunch, we went to a park. A park that was only five blocks away. It was a nice walk, and the weather is nice and warm. It should be a lot more cold in the north of U.S. We sat on a bench where we could see the water fountain so nice and sparkly. There are a lot of pigeons everywhere. Adam grabbed some seeds from his pocket, and threw it on the ground so they could eat them. I've never been this happy ever since last week right before Lanette started Charles Darwin Middle School. It was about 1:00 P.M. when Adam and I are hanging out at the park. The park is also nearby a very pretty lake. We've also planned on going to the carnival afterwards too. After an hour, I could definitely go for some cotton candy. "Adam," I said. "Yes?" he replied. I didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Do you think Slips likes me?" I asked him. "It's a possibility since he's caring for you a lot," he replied. "I know, right? He's changed a bit. I think all of us did!" I said. "Yeah. All of us started maturing a bit," Adam replied. Yes. Adam is more mature unlike last year, and I guess I'm less crazy this year too.

"You and Slips would definitely make a cute couple, Ingrid," he told me. "Aww, you think so? Lately, Lanette and Slips are spending a lot of time together, and I don't know how Slips feels about her. Maybe he does like her instead of me.." I replied as I frowned. "I doubt that, Ingrid!" he said. "I don't know, Adam. He told me that he's taking her to the dance next week. They're also at a movie today," I said. I looked down a bit. "He just doesn't want to judge Lanette that way, Ingrid. He's not the kind of guy who would diss anyone without the person doing something negative in front of him," he replied. "True, but I'm still unsure. I don't know how to tell Slips that I'm not comfy with him spending more time with Lanette, but I want to respect his authority and go along with it," I said. "I understand, Ingrid. I know that he's doing that, but remember he still cares for you. He'll definitely understand if you tell him how you feel about him and Lanette," Adam replied. Adam has never been that real to me before. He's a smart guy.

I forgot that I had my phone turned off, and I didn't know why. I took my phone out of my purse. No missed calls or texts. I didn't care because I was enjoying my day with Adam. "Ugh, I don't know," I shook my head. "What?" he replied. "I'm sure Slips is gonna think that I'm actually jealous of Lanette, and that he wouldn't go out with me for that!" I explained. "Oh Ingrid. Don't let that ruin your day. Slips would not think you're jealous if you told him what Lanette was doing to you, so I highly doubt that his opinion of you will change," he said. I made a small smile. He's right. I shouldn't worry too much. I still wonder what would happen after the dance. Next week after the dance will be Halloween, and I know what I'm gonna be for Halloween. "Hey Adam. What are you gonna be for Halloween?" I asked him. "I think I'm gonna be a pirate this year again. Just like last year. How about you?" Adam responded. "I was thinking about being a genie!" I replied. "Ooooh! Slips would definitely dig that!" Adam said. We both laughed. It's true. Slips is gonna think that I look sexy wearing a genie top with a skirt that has a leg opening all the way to the seam. This also reminds me. I need to ask Slips on what he's going to be for Halloween!

I enjoy having so much conversations with Adam during the whole day. It makes me feel a lot better getting everything out of my chest. Adam is one trustworthy guy. He would never spill a bean. Later on, we went to a carnival. We've planned on spending the next four hours at a carnival until we go home. We've planned on having snacks as the last on our carnival list since we're going on a bunch of rides, and we don't want to get sick either. The first thing that Adam saw was the snow globe prize, and you'll have to win it by throwing darts at targets. He missed a few shots, but he made enough targets to win the snow globe. "Yes! This is what I definitely need for my ballerina snow globe collection! I can't believe this carnival still has these!" Adam said. He was super excited. I remember his obsession with the snow globe collection last year at the school carnival.

We went to a few more prize-winning stages. I won a stuffed giraffe, and I'm planning on giving it to Inga as a souvenir when I get home. The next thing we did was go on a bunch of rides. We went on the ferris wheel, bumper cars, flying scooters, the zipper, the swing around, water rides, and the skycoaster. Some rides are scary but fun. We were feeling dizzy after we got done riding on rides. Some lines are also long, which is why the afternoon is started to turn into evening. It was about 4:00 P.M. and Adam and I were eating snacks. I was having pink cotton candy and french fries while he was having blue cotton candy and a hot dog. While we were eating, we were heading on our way out of the carnival. It was a big carnival, so it took us about 15 minutes to exit. We finished eating our food on the bench. "Are you ready to go home, Adam?" I asked him. "Yeah! I'm so exhausted!" he replied. "Me too!" I said. Today was the best three-day weekend ever.

We headed to our bus stop when it was 4:30. We entered the bus and sat down in the front this time. "Adam, thanks for taking me to Los Angeles and the carnival! I had a really fun time!" I thanked him. "You're welcome. I'll also have to admit. I had fun too. We could do this again the next time everyone else was unavailable," Adam said. I closed my eyes and smiled. It was the best day that I've ever had this year so far. So we've waited for 30 minutes for the bus driver to drive back to Glendale. I also called my mom and I told her that I'm on my way home. I've been telling her that I've had a great time with Adam. She was very happy to hear that. She didn't know what happened yesterday between Lanette and I. I was also even afraid to tell her as well. As soon as the bus stopped to Glendale, Adam and I got off, and we started walking home. We also went separate ways when we walked to our own homes. I came home by 5:20 P.M. "Hi honey! How was your trip?!" my mom called. "Oh I had a great time mom! Is Inga here?" I asked her. "Yes! She's in the living room!" she told me. I went to the living room, and I saw Inga watching TV. "Hey Inga! I got something for you while I was on my trip!" I told her. "Oooh sis! What did you bring?" she looked at me very excited. I gave her the stuffed giraffe. "I won this at a carnival, and I want to give it to you as a souvenir!" I told her. "Aww Ingrid! I love it!" Inga said. She gave me a hug.

I love my sister so much. We get along unlike many other siblings. I spent some time with Inga in the living room. I was telling her about my day with Adam. She was happy to hear me having fun. She told me that she didn't have to work today, so she spent some time with Jake's brother, Jack, her boyfriend. It's funny how my friends has siblings that has similar names. Ingrid and Inga. Jake and Jack. Lupe and Lita. Windsor and Windsel. Slips and Sophie. Adam also has a brother who's a Senior now. Andrew. After we talked, we ate dinner. My whole family is a vegetarian, so we had our favorite salad and nuts. Right after we had dinner, I texted Lupe about my day. She's glad that I was having a great time. She told me that she was struggling her project with Windsor, but both of them were able to work it out to get a good grade for them. Later on, I called Slips. It took about 10 seconds for him to answer the phone. I told him that my day went unexpectedly good. Slips was surprised that I went to Los Angeles with Adam today. "Aw Ingrid! I wish I could've come to Los Angeles with you!" he told me. "Me too! It would've been so fun for you to come!" I replied. "By the way, how was the movie with Lanette?" I asked him. "It was okay. Lanette's starting to get clingy with texting me though, but the movie's not bad," he replied. I didn't think it would start annoying him with Lanette texting him too much nowadays. Everything went fine now.


	6. The First Dance

Another week passed by. We're on the third week of October. It's also Friday too. The dance starts 30 minutes after the football game. I'm still bummed that Slips is taking Lanette to the dance. Thankfully it's not a formal dance. It's a casual DJ dance. I'm not sure who I could take to the dance now. Lupe and Corey are going, Windsor and Debbie are going, Jake and Ripple Banana are going, and I'm still thinking about Adam. He told me that Kerry is still sick that she hasn't been to school for a whole week. It's a bummer for him. I've never really talked to Slips for the whole week too since he's been spending a lot of time with Lanette. Lupe and I have decided to sit at a different lunch table. Actually, Lupe wants to sit at a different table, so I agreed. I only agree with her because I can't stand seeing Lanette and Slips sitting next to each other. "Ingrid, you're cousin is bugging me!" Lupe started talking to me. "I know. I'm seriously sick of her obsession with Slips, and I'm getting tired of her insulting me a lot," I told her. "I don't like her because of that, chicka. I don't like her because many guys were giving her so much attention! I was considered to be the prettiest in my homeroom class until Lanette joined in!" she explained. Right before Lanette transferred to Charles Darwin Middle School, Lupe was one of the only few girls in her homeroom 8th hour. There were 10 students. Eight boys and two girls with Lanette being an addition to the class.

After I saw Slips and Lanette hugging from the different table, I got up. "Okay. That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I said. I grabbed my tray and left the table. "Where are you going, chicka?!" Lupe replied. "Somewhere besides here!" I answered. I'm still willing to participate in the cheer squad during the game, but I'm not sure if I could look at Slips the same way. I know what he's doing to make things fair between Lanette and I, but for whatever reason, this is not making me have a good feeling about this. The last time I've talked to Slips, he told me that Lanette's been getting clingy with him. Maybe he has changed his mind about her. I'm not sure if Adam was right about him liking me more than her. After school, Lupe and I sat in the back of the school bus so we don't have to see Lanette and Slips. Lupe understood that it's annoying to see Lanette, but Lupe always wants the window seat like usual.

"Ugh, Lupe, I don't know who I should go to the dance with. I was thinking about asking Adam, but I don't know how his girlfriend is feeling," I told her. "Girl, if you're gonna go with Adam, you'll end up having a crush grief," she replied. "Lupe, I already have a crush grief, but not with Adam. Right now, I like him as a friend, and it would make me happy if he goes to the dance with me as friends," I explained. "Wait, Ingrid. Do you have a crush on Slips?" Lupe noticed what I've said and asked. Crap. She would not approve of Slips and I. She also wouldn't approve him and Lanette either. Even though she doesn't like both of them. Her coffee brown eyes squinted. "Okay, yes, Lupe!" I whispered. "I don't know what to do now!" I explained. Lupe was still looking at me. "Girl, just go for him if you like him so much! I don't care! Even if I don't like Slips, just go for him!" she replied. I never thought she would say something like that. I thought she would disagree with me, but I'm happy she didn't care. Still, I think I should avoid him for a bit. Usually I let him talk to me first, but he hasn't said a word to me either since. Even in classes besides discussing about a topic involving our subjects.

After I arrived at home, I've decided to give Adam a call. "Hello?" he picked up the phone. "Hey Adam! Are you gonna go to the football game tonight?" I asked him. "No, I can't participate tonight because I broke my left arm," he replied. "Oh that sucks! Um, Can I ask you one more thing?" I said. "Sure!" he replied. "Okay, is your girlfriend feeling any better?" I asked more. "No. She's still sick. She's got a fever, and she can't go to school for another week," he sadly replied. "Awww! I'm sorry! I feel bad! Tell her I said hi!" I said. "I will! So why are you calling by the way?" he asked me. "I wanna call you because…I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance tonight after the game? We could go as friends, and they allow guests too as long as they're 7th or 8th graders," I asked, but in a shy-ish way. "Better than sitting in my bed alone! I'm still willing to dance, even if I have a broken arm!" Adam replied. We both laughed. "I have to go soon, Adam. I need to go back to my school because my cheer squad is gonna get ready for the game this week!" I said. "Okay! Good luck! I'll be sure to have Jake's older brother take me to the game and watch! I'll meet up with you after!" he replied. "Okay! See ya!" I said and hung up.

Gladly during the game, I was able to follow my dance routine while Charles Darwin was scoring over Chester Arthur. I never payed any attention to Slips. I'm happy I don't have to go to the dance alone. After a while, Charles Darwin won again. We lost for the first two weeks, but this is like the 6th time that we've dominated Chester Arthur! Lanette was also watching the game too. After the game, Lupe, the cheer squad, and I went to the locker room to change for the dance. I've decided to wear a white tank top with dull blue jeans and a pair of black strapped sandals. Lupe's wearing my kind of outfit too, except she's wearing a pair of red tank top. "Ingrid, did you ask Adam? and why wasn't he playing the game?" Lupe asked me. "His arm was broken, so he had to watch the game, and he agreed to go with me as friends!" I answered. "Wow! That sucks! How did he broke his arm, chicka?" she asked again. "He only injured it during the practice in Chester Arthur. The doctor said that it'll be fine in a few more weeks, but he can't participate for the rest of the football season," I explained. "Wow. It sucks for him!" she said.

The game ended at 8:00 P.M. which means that the dance will be from 8:30 to 10:30 P.M. After we got done changing, we met up with Adam and Corey. Lupe and I saw Slips, Lanette, Windsor, and Debbie, but we walked away and went straight for Adam and Corey. Jake and Ripple Banana showed up too. We're closer to the door entry to the dance, so we didn't worry much. As soon as Mrs. Warthog opened the door at 8:30 P.M., Adam, Lupe, Corey, Ripple Banana, Jake, and I entered the dance, and many other students entered before Slips, Lanette, Windsor, and Debbie. Many colorful lights were flashing that it gave us a seizure. Not literally! We got dizzy! We were all dancing, and this dance has played many dubstep, pop, hip-hop, and electronic music! While everyone was dancing, I grabbed Adam's right hand with my left hand, and I put my right arm around his neck. His broken arm was behind my back, so we were dancing as we were laughing. I've never seen him smiling and laughing that much since last year! Corey and Lupe linked their hands too while they're jumping around, and same with Jake and Ripple Banana. Sometimes, we danced individually with other students. Lupe and I have danced with La'Tanya, Jody, and Margaret too. I missed having them on our cheer squad! Henry Armadillo came up to dance with us too. He's very good at breakdancing! Another thing that I'll have to admit.

Afterwards, Adam and Jake has decided to dance alone for a while since they weren't able to talk to each other as well during the week. I was pretty much isolated, so I've decided to look for Slips and Windsor. I remember how they weren't big on dancing last year. They used to be snack table servants. The room started getting a lot more warm too, so I rolled my tank top all the way above my belly button. It took me about a couple minutes to look for Slips. I never saw Windsor nor Debbie. Just when I saw Slips, I couldn't see Lanette, so I took my chance and went up to say hi to him. I tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, his blue eyes widened as he's happy to talk to me after a week. "Hey brah!" he said. "Hi Slips! Are you enjoying the dance?!" I asked him. "Totally! I heard you brought Adam to the dance! Do you mind if I go talk to him?" he replied. "Yeah! Just follow me! Where's Lanette by the way?" I said. "She went to the bathroom! She'll be back soon though!" he responded. Both of us made our way to Adam and Jake. "Hey Adam! How's it going?!" Slips was excited to see Adam. At least Lanette wasn't there for a moment. "It's going awesome! I'm enjoying this dance!" Adam replied. "Dude! What happened to your arm?" Slips asked. "I injured it during the practice the other day!" Adam answered. "Aw man! That sucks!" Slips said. Adam, Jake, Slips, and I are still dancing. I have no clue when Lanette will be back. She prolly got lost in a crowd of people while looking for Slips. Adam and Jake are dancing with each other while I was dancing with Slips. That's the biggest pro that ever happened this week between Slips and I.

I still wonder if he still cares about Lanette and I's situation. After a moment, Slips said "I have to go find Lanette now! I think she's somewhat lost! I'll talk to you later, Ingrid, and nice to talk to you again, Adam!" Slips said as he left. He never gave me a hug. Whatever. I'll just go ahead and enjoy the dance. I don't want jealousy to ruin my fun. Ripple Banana came back to join us again, so it was Adam, Jake, Ripple Banana, and I dancing in a group. At least Slips danced with me for a bit. Better than nothing. I got really thirsty and tired, so I ended up meeting with Lupe at the snack bar. We had some punch. A minute later, Slips and Windsor came to the snack bar. "Debbie and Lanette got stuck in the crowd again!" Windsor said. Slips laughed. "Man! It was so funny when they do!" he replied. After Slips filled his cup with punch, he went and stood next to me. I wonder if it's a sign of something. We were lounging for a while until Debbie and Lanette came. "We'll see you ladies later!" Slips said. He gave me a pat on the back. Windsor and Slips came to Debbie and Lanette and disappeared in the crowd.

"Oh boy! Is Lanette going out with Slips?!" Lupe asked me. "Ugh I don't know. I hope not!" I groaned and squinted. I've decided to ignore them. Lupe and I went back to Adam, Jake, Corey, and Ripple Banana. Slips did gave me a pat on the back, and I think it's another sign too. All of us are enjoying the dance with many great songs playing. Adam was having as much fun as everyone else, even if his left arm was injured. Right now, the dance is almost over. After two hours, all of us started getting hot. There wasn't even a fan! Later on, the lights were turned on. It blinded me for a second, and everyone else has complained about the lights being turned on right away, even me. "Aw man. I can't believe the dance is over," Corey said. "I know! We're all having a good time!" Lupe said. "Don't worry, babe, there's always the next dance in December!" Corey replied. Both of them made their exit. "Have a good night, Ingrid!" she said. "You too!" I replied. I left with Adam, Jake, and Ripple Banana. All of us were waiting for our ride home. I'm waiting for Inga to pick me and Adam up. She's gonna drop him off. While we were waiting, I never saw Slips, but I have seen Lanette. Obviously Inga has to pick up Lanette too since she lives in our neighborhood. I was in the front seat with Inga, and Adam and Lanette were in the backseat. "Sooo did you guys have a good time?!" Inga asked us. "Yeah! We had a great time, actually! We were all boogying!" Adam said and laughed. "Awesome! How about you, Lanette? How was your dance?" Inga asked. "It was amazing! My other school didn't have any dances! I've been dancing with Slips the whole time! We had loads of fun!" Lanette replied. Okay, now it got me feeling moody on the inside right after she talked about Slips.

"How about you, Ingrid? How was your dance?" Inga asked me. "It was fine! I had fun too," I replied. "Awesome! I wish I was there too!" Inga said. We all had a laugh while we're going home. At least Lanette wasn't that bad tonight. I thought she would torture me if I've danced with Slips. I still feel exhausted from the dance, so all of us are quiet on the way home. Inga dropped off Adam first, and then Lanette. Inga didn't knew anything about how Lanette was treating me, so I have no idea when I'll tell her. Inga is more kind than I'll ever be, so she might have an idea on what to do if I tell her. As soon as I got home, I took a shower, and then I went to my room. I checked my phone for texts, and I got two texts from Slips. I read the first one. It said "Hey Ingrid. I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach on a nice breezy day tomorrow?". I smiled. I put my phone against my chest and closed my eyes as I'm hoping for tomorrow to come right away. I knew he still cares for me! Then I remember I should look at the 2nd text from him. It said "Oh wait! I can't tomorrow! I'm sorry, Ingrid. I felt bad. Lanette and I have planned on doing our project tomorrow with Windsor and Debbie. We could go next weekend after Halloween if you want?".

He sounds so awkward, which I think is so cute. However, I was starting to feel moody since he has to use this time to work on a project with Lanette. I groaned for a moment. I literally haven't spend anymore time with Slips since we hung out awkwardly at the sauna. I'm still happy that at least I'll have more time for next weekend. I've been crushing on Slips for a month now. I don't know when I'll ever admit that I like him a lot. Lanette probably apologized to Slips for being mean to me. I know Slips is a very forgivable guy, and so am I. I easily forgive too. Now I feel like I'm going positive. I think I should call him. So I did. I've waited for him to answer. "Hello?" Slips answered. "Hey Slips!" I said. "Hey Ingrid! Did you have fun at the dance?" he asked me. "Yes I have! How about you?" I replied. "Oh yeah! I had a lot of fun! By the way, Ingrid, you look sexy with your top being rolled up a bit," he complimented. My cheeks flushed. "Haha, thanks. By the way, I got your text when I got home. I was bummed that you won't have time to hang out with me this weekend," I told him. "I'm sorry, Ingrid! But there's always next weekend! It'll go fast! Trust me!" he replied. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah. Cool. I hope it goes fast! By the way. What are you gonna be for Halloween?" I asked him. "I don't know. I think I'm gonna be a football player. I'm just gonna wear my football uniform. How about you?" he responded. "...I was thinking about being an Arabic Genie," I replied. "Wow! I bet you'll look gorgeous! Adam's gonna plan on having a Halloween party at his house next Friday!" he said. Okay. He complimented me twice now. Being sexy and gorgeous. Now I can't wait for the Halloween Party. "Awesome! I can't wait!" I replied. "Me too, brah! I have to go now because I just got done taking a shower. I'll try to text you tomorrow!" he replied. "You too! Have a good night! Bye!" I hung up. Now I still have hope that he still likes me.


	7. When Something Felt Wrong

Today is Monday. Three days after the dance last Friday. Right before first period, Lupe came up to talk to me. "Ingrid!" she called my name. "Ingrid!" she called again. "What?! What is it, Lupe?!" I responded. "Girl, there's something that I have got to tell you," she replied. "What's going on? Is it good news or bad news?" I replied back. "Ingrid chicka, you're not gonna like this news at all…." Lupe told me. I got really anxious on what she was trying tell me. I stared at her until she told me this, "I got a text from Lanette," she started. "And?" I replied fast. "She said that Slips and her are going out!" she answered. My heart just dropped. Are you kidding me? Is Lanette actually telling the truth? Are there rumors going on? Why did Lanette text Lupe about her and Slips? Suddenly, my brain started fueling up. No. This can't be. Was Slips playing with me, or was he playing with Lanette? Why? Just why. My eyes started to burn a bit more. I breathed heavily. "What…? WHAT?!" I yelled at Lupe. "Yeah! They're made for each other!" Lupe said sarcastically. Okay. I am officially done with Lanette, and I don't know about Slips. Seriously. Did Slips date Lanette behind my back? Or did Lanette date Slips behind my back?

"What. The. Fu-" I almost dropped the F-Bomb. "Lupe! Please tell me this is a joke!" I said. I can feel the anger fueling in my heart. "Chicka, I think Lanette might be lying. There's no way Slips would go out with her behind your back!" she told me. That cooled down part of me. I still feel like Slips likes her. I wasn't calm enough to know what Lupe said. Damn. Who should I believe? When I turned around, I saw Lanette and Slips walking down the hallway, and I can see Lanette holding Slips's hand. So maybe Lanette's telling the truth! Ugh! I am so not gonna be happy this year! The bell rang, and I'm still pissed off. I have gym first hour with Lupe, Windsor, Slips, and Lanette. Today, we're going to play dodgeball. After I changed into my gym clothes, I walked passed by Slips. "Hey Ingrid!" he said hi to me. I ignored him. I saw him holding hands with Lanette, and that's evident enough to see them as a couple. I looked back at him, and he looked confused. He's probably wondering why I didn't say hi back. "Ingrid!" he called my name again. I turned around this time. "What's wrong? Why didn't you say hi back?" he asked me. "I don't wanna talk about it. I know what's going on, and I'm feeling really upset about it," I responded. I feel bad for being grumpy, but I'm not sure if he knows why I'm upset.

For gym everyday, I would wear red shorts, red converse shoes, and a white shirt that exposes my black sports bra and my waist. While we're playing dodgeball, Windsor and Lupe are on my team while Lanette and Slips are on the opposite. I would always target both of them first before I could try to hit the other members from the opposite team. Dodgeball, volleyball, and cheerleading are the only sports that I'm good at. I suck at other sports. Windsor, Lupe, and I usually are one of the last remaining people on our team while playing dodgeball, but I would be out before both of them. Windsor would be out after me, which makes Lupe to be one of the last players left in the dodgeball game. We've played five games of dodgeball before we get to change back to our regular clothes for the next class. I have Jake and Windsor 2nd period, Literature. Right when Lupe and I are changing in the girls locker room, we've congratulated each other for playing well and kicking the other team's ass.

After the bell rang for next class, Windsor, Jake, and I would sit at a round table with a couple of other students. Our Literature classroom has tables rather than desks. I was still in a pissy mood, so that was why I didn't talk to Jake or Windsor that much. All we did today was DOL, read a couple chapters in a new book that we started reading, and we've also discussed what happened in the book with the whole classroom sharing opinions about it. The period went a little fast. Afterwards, the bell rang, which means I'll see Lupe and Lanette for 3rd period History. I never said a word to Lanette nor Lupe ever since she told me that Lanette and Slips are going out. I was pretty quiet at the most time during the class. Lupe and I agreed to sit at an individual table today and for the rest of the week for lunch since she understands how I feel about Lanette and Slips. She told me that she would rather see me and Slips go out rather than him and Lanette. After we received an assignment for History, the bell rang for 4th period. Great. Do you know what that means? I'll have Slips next hour. Same with Jake too, but so far he's been acting better since he got suspended a while ago.

4th hour Math, we're all working together on problems that all of us are struggling on. While we're doing our homework afterwards, Slips kept asking me what's wrong. I was about to cry at some point, but I don't want to get his attention. I just frowned and looked down. I was even afraid to tell him why I've been upset lately. I'm not sure how he would react if I told him how I feel about him. I'm also unsure on how to tell him that I'm upset at the fact that him and Lanette are going out. I even heard whispers and gossips that involves him and her. "Yeah, Ingrid. You've been down a lot lately. Even Literature. What's wrong?" Jake asked me. I didn't respond. I was unresponsive to both of them. They don't know what's wrong with me. Suddenly, I said "I don't want to talk about it! I really don't know what to do anymore! Just leave me alone!" I replied. They were both silent after I replied back. Then I said "I'm sorry...It's just….I don't know how to explain right now. Can I tell you when it's the right time?" I asked Slips. "Sure, Ingrid. Anything," he said. He looked completely worried and sad when he was talking to me during math class.

The next bell rang. 6th graders and 7th graders have 1st lunch while all 8th graders have 2nd lunch, so I head to my 5th period class. I have music with Jake and Lupe. My music teacher has always told me that I have a beautiful voice for this class. Lupe has always thought that I'm a great singer too. I remember last year during the talent show, Lupe and I performed as hip dancers, and we were very close to winning the competition. I wonder if she's still in the mood for being in the talent show this year. If she isn't, then I might sing for the talent show. Music is my favorite class. Too bad that I have it for only one semester. I have art next semester. Today during music, we were all practicing singing a song. I wish Slips was in my music class despite that I'm sort of upset with him now. I've never sang to him before, and I wish that one of these days, I could sing a song to him.

After 5th period was over, Lupe and I went to get lunch. We invited Jake and Ripple Banana to our table too. It somewhat made me feel better to have lunch with some of my great friends after my favorite class. All of us were mainly talking about our opinions about Slips and Lanette. Jake didn't know that they're going out now until Lupe started mentioning them. The only person on our table who thought that they're cute together is only Ripple Banana. She's a sweetheart, and she believes in pretty much anything. I'm pretty fine with her since she's so nice. Her and Jake are very cute together. They never argue once ever since they started dating. They share the obsession with bananas and ice cream. Jake would always tell Lupe and I that swinging on a vine together was their favorite activity to do. Ripple Banana thought that it was very romantic. I remember how Slips likes to curl around my neck last year when I was a giraffe and when he was a snake. Ugh, now this reminds me. I have Slips next hour after lunch. Rumors are still going around. It was really annoying the hell out of me. I never had any chances to tell Slips how I really feel.

After lunch was over, I head to my science class with Slips. He was probably still wondering why I'm not in a good mood. While we were taking notes for the next unit, Slips called my name. "Ingrid?" he said. "What?" I replied to him. "You're still going to Adam's Halloween Party, right?" he asked me. "Oh yeah. I'll be there. Don't worry," I replied. "And remember to meet me at the beach this weekend after Halloween. There's something that I need to tell you. It's really important, and I need you to be there," he reminded me. "I know! I won't forget!" I responded. The weather will still be warm this weekend. We live in South California. Warm and breezy. I'm pretty sure I know what he'll tell me. He and Lanette probably started going out ever since the dance. Maybe they started going out when they've planned on going to the dance together. If it's this reason, then I'm not really eager to have a good weekend. "There's also another place that I want to take you since you've been stressing out a lot, brah. I'll let that be a surprise after the beach, okay?" he told me.

Okay, now I feel like the Lanette and Slips thing is only a rumor that's not true. It's very possible that Lanette is a huge liar. I would be pissed at her big time if she did lie about her and Slips going out, so Slips was probably aware that there's gossips going on between them. I wouldn't blame him for that since he barely gets involved in drama. I'm also relieved that we don't have football game this week since Halloween is on Friday. I wasn't in a mood to practice the cheer routine for the game. Then I remembered something else. If Lanette and Slips are not going out, then why did I see them holding hands earlier this morning? Ugh. I don't know now. Looks like it's very true. Slips likes me as a best sidekick friend. So I just let out a sigh. "Slips, there's something that I wanna show you this weekend too at the beach. Something that would blow your mind," I told him. He smiled and looked down. "Let me guess. It's gonna be a surprise too?" he asked. "Yes," I responded. We both laughed. "Only after you tell me something," I said. I've planned on singing for him, even if he would tell me that Lanette and him are officially going out. He looked eager to know what surprise I'll give him. I'm pretty pumped too.

It's 7th hour English. Shit. Lanette will be in this class along with Slips. I have English with Windsor too. Thankfully, our teacher gave us assigned seats. It's the only class that I have who gives us assigned seats. I sit in the front row, left row, and first row. Slips sits two seats behind me, Windsor sits next to me, and Lanette sits in the back row, right row, second last desk. We're basically talking about grammar and writing. Easy topic for an English class. I felt a bit better since music, lunch, and 6th period. I'm still wondering. What could be another reason why Slips and Lanette were holding hands earlier if they're not boyfriend and girlfriend? I'm still hoping Lanette's lying to me and Lupe about it. Lupe would be mad too if Lanette did actually lie, and I'm pretty sure Slips would stop hanging out with her since she's so obsessed with him. Another thing that I'm wondering about is why would Slips compliment me if he's going out with Lanette? Oh don't be crazy, Ingrid. Many boyfriends usually compliment other girls in a friendly manner. Their girlfriends wouldn't mind either. Ugh, I'm feeling really confused.

Last bell rang, and I have Study Hall 8th hour. My study hall is my homeroom, and I have this class with only Jake and Slips. Sometimes, we would take different seats every time we have this class, and I always get my homework done in time while we're in study hall. It's the quietest class I've ever had. Whenever we talk, we would always whisper. Neither of us were talking since we were busy with homework. Slips became more responsible for homework too. As you get older, you get more mature. Same with Jake too. Last year, he was a real slacker. The best thing that I could do this week is to keep in mind that I'll actually get to spend some time with Slips this weekend. I need to take my mind off of the gossip or else I'm gonna feel even more worse. The bell rang, and the day was over. Thank god. Lupe and I headed to the bus together like what we normally do. Slips and Lanette sits next to each other like they always do since Lanette transferred here. Windsor and Jake still sits next to each other. Both of their girlfriends takes the different bus, and Lupe and I always sit in the corner back like always since Lanette and Slips started sitting next to each other. I'm happy Lupe has managed to make me feel better after a rough day. It actually turned out to be sweet in the end.

Lupe and I have planned on going to yoga later today after school. We've also planned on bringing our older sisters too. Lita and Inga are best friends in their high school. Obviously, Lanette and Slips will keep texting each other, and they'll prolly hang out later while Lupe and I go to yoga class. I'm between being mildly and contortionately flexible. I'm able to do the splits, but I can't get my head all the way to my thighs. Lupe has the same level too, except she's a bit less flexible than me. Yoga is my favorite relaxing activity. Lupe and I also mediate too in our own spare time. We would meditate at a beach or in an amber cave. I would love to meditate with Slips anytime. Lupe, Lita, Inga, and I have been in yoga class for only 50 minutes. I feel more calm and peaceful now since I've had a really upsetting day. I've never really talked to Lanette all day long. I can't remember the last time we talked besides the fight that we've had. I'm pretty glad that I was able to ignore Lanette for a whole while now. I knew she wouldn't be worth my time.

After dinner, I've been talking to Lupe about the Halloween Party that Adam will have this Friday. I told her that I'm gonna be a genie, and she's planning on being a peacock. She's pretty eager on being at the party, and so am I, but that's mainly because I want Slips to see me in a genie outfit! I've also talked to Slips after I finished my conversation with Lupe. He told me that Lanette will come to the party too as a cheerleader. I never really asked him if he's dating Lanette. That's something I would ask him when we go to the beach this Saturday. I still wonder where he's gonna take me afterwards. I'm feeling super curious right now. Even though I have a surprise for him too. Slips told me that Windsor will be dressed up as a scientist, and Jake will be dressed up as a superhero. He's even more excited about the Halloween party more than I am! Slips and I have only talked for three minutes, and that's mainly because I wasn't in a mood to talk to him. I just wanna show him that I still care for him a lot. Lupe and I got back to calling after Slips and I had a short conversation. She's been telling me how her relationship with Corey went so far. She told me that they were doing fine ever since they got back together, which was back in March. They've dated for a while.


	8. Halloween Sadness

Today is Friday AND Halloween, and school just got done for the day. I'm pretty much ready to get dressed in my genie costume for Adam's party. This week was pretty bland, and that's mainly because I've never really talked to Slips ever since Monday. I wonder if he'll talk to me at Adam's party. Since Lanette's going to be the cheerleader along with Slips being a football player, ugh! I should've considered being a cheerleader this year! Maybe next year for my Freshmen year if Slips wants to be a football player next Halloween. I was in my room finishing up my homework. It was only about 4:00 P.M. I should be getting dressed for Adam's Halloween party soon since it starts at six. Lupe and I were texting how awesome it'll be for us to look gorgeous at the party. We know that both of us will be prettier than Lanette too! After I finished up my homework, I started getting dressed. I was wearing a long floor-length red skirt with a side slit being all the way up to my hips, a red strapless bra-top that exposes my flat stomach with a see-through pink strap that goes over one part of my chest, some flats that matches my color, a golden headpiece, some ruby gems, and a light pink see-through dress scarf. I feel like a princess already. I also had my hair all nice and curly.

Inga has decided to take Lupe to the party with me since her sister works tonight. Lupe came in the car, and she was struggling getting her huge peacock tail feathers to sit down right. Lupe was wearing a dark blue strapless leotard, huge light blue peacock feathers that are attached to her ass, a choker that matches her leotard color, a feather-made headpiece, long light blue gloves, and a pair of dark blue heels. "Girl! You look gorgeous!" Lupe complimented. "Why thank you! You too!" I replied. "Thanks chicka!" Lupe said. "So Inga. Why aren't you going to pick up Lanette?" I asked her. "Lanette has decided to show up a bit later. She has some more homework to do first, and Jake can't go to the party either until he finishes his homework and do his chores," As soon as Inga dropped us off, we rang Adam's doorbell. He answered "Oi mates! Are you ready for the party?!" he gave us an introduction. Lupe and I laughed. "Yes! I'm ready! Is anyone else here?" I asked him. "No, you guys are the first ones! Go ahead and have as many candy as you like! It's on the kitchen table!" he replied. "Thank you!" Lupe said. We both entered. There wasn't many Halloween decorations in Adam's house except for only wall decorations.

Lupe went to the bathroom because she wants to situate her costume a bit since it's hard for her to get used to. I was in the kitchen looking and digging in the candy bowl. Shortly, I heard the doorbell rang. I wonder who it is. I heard the exact same thing Adam just said when we entered the house. I heard both of Windsor and Slips's voice. "This party is going to be awesome!" Slips said as I was about to leave the kitchen. As soon as I get to the kitchen door hole, Slips appeared right in front of my presence. I almost blushed. "Wow! Holy shit.." he said as he looked at me from head to toe. "Ingrid, you look…..very….stunning! A genie is such a creative idea for a Halloween costume!" he told me as he smiled. I looked down and slightly made a grin. I was pretty speechless about how I should respond to him. "Thanks!" I replied to him. We stared at each other for a moment. "Hey, would you do me a favor, be my beautiful little princess, and give me some chocolate from the candy bowl for the football king, please?" he said and winked.

Okay, that was pretty cheesy of him to describe himself the football king, but that's what he's going to be for Halloween! I can't believe Slips called me a 'beautiful little princess'. It made me blush to the maximum. The Lanette and Slips thing are still unsure for me, except there's still gossips going on. Slips never said anything about him and Lanette going out, so Lanette could be lying. I'm still not in a mood to see her. With her and Slips holding hands a few days ago, this made me feel convinced that they're dating, so I don't know. So I passed him a couple of chocolate bars. "Thanks! you're the best!" he said. The black line smudge across his upper cheeks made Slips look tough. Slips and I hung out at the kitchen table. Windsor, Lupe, and Adam came to join in too. We were all talking about what we will be doing for tonight. We'll play a couple games, then we'll have dessert for dinner, then we'll have a dancing contest, and then we'll watch a horror movie. Debbie, Kerry, and Ripple Banana joined us five minutes after Adam discussed his party plans. Debbie is dressed as a zombie, Kerry is dressed as a cat, and Ripple Banana is dressed as a ballerina. The first thing we've played was hide and seek. We've played a few rounds. Then we've played charades, and then a several rounds of UNO.

The game plan was pretty fun, even though it's not Halloween-related. Tonight for dinner, we've had chocolate cake with candy toppings. His mom made that good-looking cake for us. I felt sick after eating a slice. It has too much frosting and icing on it. After we ate, we lounged in the living room. "Dude! This cake is so good!" Slips said. "I know! I have a couple slices left, but I wanna save it for Jake and Lanette since they'll be coming soon," Adam told us. I'm still not looking forward into seeing Lanette because I know that her and Slips will be able to spend more time. I kept telling myself that I'm gonna be able to spend time alone with Slips for the very first time tomorrow at the beach. A couple minutes later, the doorbell rang. Adam went to answer it. We were still lounging until Jake and Lanette arrived. Great. After they came, they eat their slices of cake in the living room with us. After they ate, we spent three more minutes in the living room until we started playing music. We were dancing for 30 minutes until we had a dance contest.

I was dancing with Lupe while Slips, Lanette, Windsor, and Debbie danced in a group, and while Adam, Kerry, Jake, and Ripple Banana danced in a group. Lupe and I told Adam that we don't want to participate in a dancing contest, so instead, we just watched them dancing. I don't want to be in the dancing contest because I was embarrassed to consider dancing in front of Slips. Actually, Slips and Windsor didn't want to be in the dancing contest either, which makes Adam, Jake, Debbie, Ripple Banana, Kerry, and Lanette being a part of it. If there's a pro about Lanette, she's a really good dancer, and she's a lot more confident than I am. We were enjoying watching each of them having a dance off. Later on, we've decided Lanette to be the winner of the Halloween Dance Off. Lupe and I didn't feel that much of excitement when she won the dance off. To me, Ripple Banana's dance was a close second. I would've been more happy if Ripple Banana won, though Lanette did a better job. So we've danced for only about an hour and 10 minutes. I could've danced with Slips before that. It didn't happen, which bummed me out a bit. It still didn't ruin my fun for Adam's Halloween party. We were getting ready to watch a horror movie.

All of us have agreed to watch the first two Final Destination movies. I went to the kitchen to grab a couple candy bars. Slips appeared a second later. "Hey Ingrid," he said. "Hey," I said. He walked up to me. "Are you ready to watch some wicked horror movies?!" he said. "Yeah!" I replied. To be honest, I'm not very big on horror movies, so I'm sure I won't enjoy it as much. I guess I could use some scare though. I'm more of a romance person myself. "Hey," he said again. I looked at him. "I was wondering if you would like to sit next to me for the movie? Like, sit on the most comfortable couch Adam has in his living room," he asked me. "Yeah!" I replied to him. "I'm not too big on horror movies to be honest," I told him. "Don't worry! You'll have me sitting right next to you just in case if you need support!" he said and smiled. I smiled back. When both of us came back in the living room, everyone was here except for Lanette. This made me wonder. "Where's Lanette?" I asked Adam. "She went home because she hates horror movies, so she might come back when we get done watching Final Destination one and two," he replied. Okay, now I feel a bit relieved. I thought she would do something if she sees me and Slips sitting together. Windsor, Debbie, Jake, and Ripple Banana already took the couch. Both Adam and Kerry called for laying down on the floor. Lupe was sitting on one of the recliners. She detached her feather tail because for the most obvious part, she doesn't want to mess it up.

"Um, Slips?" I said. "Yeah?" he replied. "Umm. What should we do since there's only one recliner left?" I asked him. He hasn't answered yet until he sat on the 2nd recliner. "Wanna see how much you can squeeze in?" he asked me. I smiled. He gave me as much room as he could for me to sit with him. Okay, I could only sit on half of the recliner. The other half is on Slips. It was feeling awkward. It felt uncomfortable, so I adjusted my position. I turned to my right, and Slips grabbed me on my bare waist. He gently dragged my body against his front side, so I ended up sitting on his lap. After I was able to get comfortable enough to sit with him, he wrapped his hands around my stomach. I smiled and looked down as I put my arms on his arms. I remember last year during New Years Eve, Adam invited us to the party for the whole night. Whenever we were watching the countdown, Slips would always coil around my neck. I leaned my head against his shoulder. I was able to see the TV from there. Still anxious to watch the Final Destination series.

We were in the middle of watching the first movie. It was horrible seeing the Flight 180 explosion, and some odd deaths that happened so far. The scariest death that I've seen in Final Destination was when the girl got hit by a bus. So far I only jumped, and I didn't scream at all. It was freaky, and all the guys in here laughed after everyone's bizarre death. Of course, they believe it's more of a thriller than horror. It's just like being pranked on. Lupe has decided to leave the party because she hates horror movies more than Lanette and I do. "That's it! I'm going home! Le Senorita can't take this anymore!" Lupe yelled and went to the kitchen to call home. Lucky for her, her older sister just got off of work. So it was only down to Adam, Kerry, Jake, Ripple Banana, Windsor, Debbie, Slips, and I. I still feel disgusted and scared from those other deaths, and we're getting close to the end of the first movie.

I still have Slips in my support. Even if Lupe left, I was too lazy to get up and sit on the recliner Lupe sat on during the movie. The Halloween party got less fun for me. At least Slips was there for me at a time like this. It felt weird though. Now I'm lost with the whole gossip thing that's been happening for a week. We're getting ready on watching the 2nd movie. Oh god. I am so not looking forward into this. I feel like leaving the party too, but I actually want to spend some quality time with Slips, even if I'm watching a supernatural horror movie. Damn, the 2nd movie's even more scary than the first one! When that kid our age got crushed by the glass pane, it was terrible! And when his mom's head got ripped off by the elevator! No. Just no. It's too horrible for my principle to see. "Okay! I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving!" I said as I tried getting up. "What's wrong, Ingrid?" Slips asked me. "I just hate horror movies! It's not good for my principle!" I replied to him. "Brah, you don't have to watch this! How come you didn't tell me that you don't like scary movies?" he responded. I was lost. I can't think of an excuse to tell him why I've decided to watch horror movies with them, and didn't I already tell him that I'm not big on horror movies? It would be too awkward. "Ugh. I don't know. I guess I had nothing else to do afterwards!" I replied. As soon as I got on my knees, my left knee slid on my genie skirt, which made me collapse onto Slips. "Shit!" I blurted out as I fell onto him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he had his arms around me too when I just fell. We both fell off the back of the recliner, and we held onto each other. I don't know how this happened.

We heard the movie paused. Everyone came around us. It was super awkward. "Uh, are you guys okay?" Adam asked as he looked at us. "Oh yeah, dude! We're fine," Slips said as he got up. He helped me up too. "Ooooooh, Slips. Your girl is not gonna like this!" Jake said to him. Slips looked puzzled at Jake. "What?" he replied. "Your girl! Lanette! She's gonna be mad when you two were cuddling!" Jake responded. Great. Now I feel embarrassed. "Jake-" Slips said. "I'm sorry! It's my fault! I think I have to go now! I'm in a bad mood and I feel really tired! I'll see you tomorrow" I said externally. I ran out of the house. "Ingrid!" Slips called my name. "I said I'll see you tomorrow!" I replied to him in a firm way. I left Adam's party and started walking home. It was past the time when the kids got done trick-or-treating. So maybe it was actually true. Slips was probably teasing me, but I don't see him like that. He's never a player. A football player is the only kind of player Slips is. He doesn't go around and flirt with everyone. Sure he compliments them, but he only means them in a friendly manner. He acts friendly whenever he compliments me.

I have no idea how to tell Slips that I like him more than a friend. I wonder if he still wants to go to the beach with me after I left the house. I felt horrible and a bit ashamed. Now I'm not sure how well I'll sleep tonight. I just got home, and Inga is the only person who's still in my house. My parents went out to their own Halloween party. "Hi sis! How was the party?!" she asked me as I came in. I want her to think that I had fun. So I told her, "It was okay! The candy is pretty good! Do you want some candy pebbles?" I offered her. "Sure!" she replied. I gave her two mini boxes of candy pebbles. The blueberry and strawberry kind. It was about 10:00 P.M. when I came back to the house. No curfews for me. I was supposed to be home by the exact time, so yeah. As soon as I went to my room, I changed out of my costume, and then into my pink robe. I checked my phone for missed texts. Nope. I only texted Slips if he's still going to the beach. A minute later, he replied. His text said, "Definitely, brah! I just got home from the party. I'll tell you what happened when we meet up, okay?" he replied. Adam's party was supposed to be over at 10:45 P.M. and right now, it was only 10:15. So he left the party too. I started wondering why because he usually goes to parties for the whole amount of time. I stopped worrying about the night and went to bed. I've been daydreaming for 10 minutes before I fell asleep. I was looking at the dreamcatcher Lupe made for me a few weeks ago. I went to sleep.


	9. Confessions

I woke up at 9:00 A.M. today. I've promised to meet up with Slips at the beach by 9:30, so I got up right away. I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and I texted Slips that I'll be a bit late by 5-10 minutes since I woke up late. I looked in my closet to find something to wear. All I could find is my beige-colored bikini, and I've decided to wear my jean shorts and a black tank top to go over it until I can take them off at the beach. Today was supposed to be warm and breezy. It's only 73 degrees outside. Still warm in southern California in November. I put my towel, sunscreen, sunglasses, and a magazine in my bag. I've also decided to wear my brown sandals too. After I got prepared to go to the beach, I started walking. The beach wasn't that far from where I live. It was only five blocks away. After I walked, I saw Slips waiting for me by the parking lot. I walked up to him. "Heyyyy," he said. "Hi!" I replied. "Slips, I'm sorry I left Adam's party. I guess I was in a very bad mood, and ugh. I just don't know what has gotten into me. Really," I said. "It's okay, Ingrid! Remember we'll go somewhere as a surprise soon!" Slips replied to me.

So we started walking to the beach. Now that Slips has said 'surprise', this reminds me that I've gotta give him a surprise too by singing for him. Damn, I almost forgot about that. It took us about five minutes to find a good spot at the beach, though the beach was pretty empty. Only a few people were there. After we got to our spots, I kicked off my sandals, I lied my towel next to Slips's towel, I took my tank top and my shorts off. I put them in my bag. The sun wasn't very hot. It was only warm. Slips also took his shirt off and used it as a pillow. We lied down together. It felt really nice. "So Ingrid. You also said that you have a surprise for me too. What is it?" he asked me. I didn't reply yet. I was thinking. "Oh yeah! I do have a surprise for you, but there's….something that I want to talk to you about," I said as I sat up. "Sure. What is it about?" he replied as he got up too. He was looking at me. I'm trying to think about how I should ask him something that I've been wondering this whole time. "Slips, is it really true that you and Lanette are going out? I mean, I was just wondering, and-" I said nervously. "What?! Noooo. Lanette and I are NOT going out!" he answered.

Okay. Now I feel a bit confused. I'm glad I was able to ask him if he was dating Lanette, and he said no. Now there are more that I need to say about why I thought he was dating Lanette. "Why?" he asked me. "Oh, because well….Lanette told Lupe and I that you two were going out, and I also saw you guys holding hands the other day, and that was kind of…..why I've been….well. I don't know," I explained. Slips smiled and shook his head. "Oh Ingrid. Lanette was actually grabbing my hand because she wants to show me something. I wasn't comfortable to hold her hand. I just had to go with it because...well….ya know I'm a nice fella," he replied. He was awkward, but in a cute kind of awkward. I also know that Slips is pretty passive too. "So Lanette's been lying to me this whole time?!" I said as I widened my eyes. Slips nodded. "Ingrid, there's also something that I want to tell you too," he said. I was waiting for him to talk. "Ingrid, I don't like Lanette at all….the reason why I hang around with her is because….I don't want to hurt her feelings. I don't ever want to be rude about Lanette being so clingy with me. I felt bad when I ignored what happened between you and her, and I just don't want her to get suspicious about me knowing how she's been treating you," Slips started explaining his story. I nodded as I was looking at him.

"I'm so sorry, Ingrid. I want to do more for you, but I hate getting dragged into drama. This is also why I left the party last night. Lanette just came back right when you left. Jake and I were arguing about Lanette and I going out. I also had an argument with Lanette too. I actually left because of her, not Jake. I was kind of mad when I heard that Lanette's been telling everyone that we're going out," Slips explained more. Now this all makes sense. I knew Slips for so long, and I actually believe in him. I wish I would've figured that Lanette was doing something that Slips didn't want to do. "I'm also sorry I had to get you in the fight between Lanette and I," I told him. "Oh, Ingrid. Don't be. That's what I really want you to do. I want you to talk to me whenever you're in any situation because…." he responded, and I was waiting for him to say more. "because…." he kept pausing as he's trying to say something. He suddenly placed his hands onto my shoulders. "Because, Ingrid, I have a HUGE crush on you!" he finally explained. My eyes widened. I was shocked to learn that he actually does like me all along!

"Ingrid, I've had a crush on you for almost two years. Last year, I've never gotten a chance to tell you because you were crushing on Adam REAL badly, and I've been doing everything I can to make you happy throughout last year. Ever since Adam left this school, I thought this would be my chance to give you more signs that I actually do like you. I just want to help you move on from Adam dating Kerry, and I always think about you everytime I hang out with Lanette. I really like you, Ingrid, I really do. You're beautiful," he finally confessed, and I never thought anything so sweet and beautiful would come out of his mouth like that. I can feel the breezy wind flowing in my hair. I smiled. It almost made me want to cry. "Slips?" I finally spoke. "Yeah?" he said. The beach was nice and quiet. Slips placed his right hand on my left cheek. We stared into each other's eyes. It felt romantic. "Slips, I think I'm ready to show you something. Something that would absolutely blow your mind," I finally said. He smiled. "Okay!" he replied. I went behind him so I could get close to his ear. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and my lips got close to his ear. I saw him closing his eyes, so I was prepared to sing for him.

There's this song that I knew from Diddy and Keyshia Cole. I've decided to sing Keyshia Cole's part. _"If I told you once, I told you twice. You can see it in my eyes. I'm all crying out with nothing to say. You're everything I wanted to be. If you could only see, your heart belongs to me. I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch. Come and set me free. Forever yours I'll be. Baby won't you come and take this pain away?"_ I sang. I felt a bit nervous, yet I thought I did really good on singing for Slips. "God damn," he finally responded after I finished singing. "Ingrid, you have a really beautiful voice. I didn't know you sing," he said. "Well," I blushed as I put my right hand on my left arm and smiled. "I don't sing that often. I just thought it'd be nice to let you know that I like to sing whenever I have nothing else to do," I told him. "It was awesome! What song were you singing?" he asked me. "It was called Last Night, and it's by Keyshia Cole," I answered. "Ingrid, you should definitely be in the talent show for this. Your voice is just as magical as a mermaid!" he complimented. "Thanks," I said to him as I blushed more. "So Ingrid, I was wondering. How do you feel?" he asked me. "Oh Slips. I feel so much better now that you're here with me!" I replied to him, and I have no idea how this came out of my mouth that quick.

"I really mean it. Like I'm really thankful that you've helped me move on from Adam a while ago. Slips, I have feelings for you too," I said to him. I wasn't that nervous to tell him this, and that's because he's already told me that he liked me all along. Slips smiled a lot. We started embracing. I've never felt that alive before so much in my whole entire life. I could feel the sun burning on my back, or was that Slips who was making me feel so hot? I was about to say something about feeling hot since the temperature is getting more warm, but then Slips just said "Damn it! I forgot to put on sunscreen!". Pretty ironic. I was about to say the exact same thing, but then I felt unsure if it would be awkward while both of us were embracing. "Oh god, me too! I can feel the burn on my back!" I replied quickly. I actually applied sunscreen on my legs, arms, stomach, chest, and face, but I couldn't apply it on my back. I'm not that flexible enough to get my back. Okay. This is going to be a lot more awkward now. "Well, I did apply sunscreen, but not on my back," I told him. "I could definitely help you, brah," he said. Okay, now I'm starting to get a bizarre feeling. I have no idea on how to ask him if I should undo my straps for this. My cheeks flushed. "Sure, thanks! Ummm, I'm not sure if….ummm," I started responding. His face looked red too.

"If what, dude?" he said. "If I should….well….." I replied, but I still can't think of a way to tell him that. I sort of put my hand on the back of my top strap to give him the hint. "Ingrid, I think I know what you're trying to say, but let me tell you. I am not perverted, but if you don't want to get a tan line, I have no problem with that," he replied. This is the first time that he's read my mind. Slips is a lot more smart than last year. "Ugh! I hate getting tan lines! So that's why I asked!" I replied. I pushed my knees against my chest. I moved my hair to the front, and I ended up undoing the top straps. Ones that are around my neck and around my back. It still feels awkward. In a few seconds, he gently and lightly rubbed sun lotion all over my back. After that, his hands glided over my shoulders, and he gave me a hug. It's not so bad at all. Still, it feels awkward. "There! All done!" he said. "Thanks!" I replied. He released his embrace, and while he's applying lotion for himself, I tied my straps back on. After that, we looked at each other. This was the best time that I've ever spent with him. I wish we could stay here all day long.

"Oh, Ingrid?" he finally spoke. "Yeah?" I replied to him. "Did you eat this morning?" he said. "No. I was in a hurry this morning," I answered. "Oh. Here! I got a couple of granola bars!" he said as he was digging in his bag. "Here," he handed me a granola bar. "Thanks!" I said. So we both ate our small little snack meal. Thankfully, my stomach wasn't growling anymore. Afterwards, we ended up relaxing at our spot. We were watching the waves and we were listening to the seagulls making sounds. It was the most peaceful beach that I've ever been to. Later on, the fewest people who were at this beach left, so Slips and I were all alone. Then he ended up moving closer to my side. His left hand was pushed closed to my right hand. I wonder if I should grab it. Then a moment later, his hand dug under my hand. It's also ironic I was about to grab his hand too. My heart melted.

"I feel like going in the water, brah. How about you?" he asked me. "Sure! I could use some moist," I replied to him. So we both got up and we were still holding hands. This time, our fingers locked each other's. We started walking slowly. The sand felt really warm as we were walking. A couple minutes later, I could feel the cool water flowing over my feet. We kept walking until we could feel the water flowing through our shins. So we sat down. Now I can feel the water flowing through my stomach. I feel like soaking in more. The water current was really nice. "Oh Slips. The water feels so nice! I wish we could go further!" I told him. "We can!" he said. So we stood up and walked further in the ocean. We kept walking as the water rose up for us. "Oh Ingrid. I brought my surfboard along! It was in my sister's car! I'll be right back!" he said as he was about to leave. "Okay!" I said. If I knew something else about Slips, he was a good surfer. He was able to surf as a snake, so I wonder if he could surf as a human. I'm also good at surfing and water skiing too. A moment later, he came back with his surfboard. We both got on, and started standing on the surfboard. It would be hard to surf with someone else on one board. Well, I actually got onto my knees and bent down. Slips was standing up. We started going further into the ocean until the wave came.

We started surfing! I was in front of him and the waves got higher. We were able to stay on top for only 10 seconds until both of us released ourselves from the surfboard. He jumped into the water, and I jumped one second later. As my body sunk quickly in the ocean, the bubbles started collapsing into my mouth. The water in my sight were also blurry that I couldn't tell where to swim. God, I also hate the feeling of having water up my nostrils. It's even worse than having a foot that falls asleep after sitting on it for a while. It sure does give a dissolving feeling. I flailed my arms around for an attempt to swim back up. I almost closed my eyes until I could feel someone's arms wrapped around my stomach. Then only about five seconds later, I could feel air restoring in my lungs. I turned around once we came back up. It was Slips who saved me. Thank god. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Ingrid! Are you okay?" Slips asked me as he locked his arms around my back. "Right now I am. I thought I was gonna drown for a moment!" I replied quickly. He released one of his arms and grabbed the floating surfboard. He also had me sit on the surfboard so he could get us back to the beach in an easy way. It took us about five minutes to get back to the beach. Just as soon as we came back, he wrapped his towel around me, and I sat at my spot. "I'm gonna put my surfboard back to my sister's car. I'll be right back," he told me as he hugged me. I also knew this is about the time we're gonna go somewhere else, so I ended up drying up quickly feeling calm and relieved.

I released the towel after I dried off. I also put back on my jean shorts and my black tank top since we're getting ready to leave the beach soon. I'm feeling pretty confident with Slips now. He came back a couple minutes later, and we're just about ready to pack up our beach stuff. We ended up walking to leave the beach, and we held hands too. I wasn't sure if we're officially dating now, but I can tell it's definitely a sign. "The place we're going to is across the beach, but it's in a different direction!" Slips told me. Now I'm feeling really excited on where we're going to, so we kept walking. The palm trees looked absolutely beautiful when we went for a walk. We walked across the road, and gladly the road wasn't crowded with cars. This place was pretty quiet and neat. After we walked across the street, we went to the right. "This place is only a couple blocks away! I'm excited to take you to that special surprise, brah!" Slips told me as we kept walking. "I'm excited too! I'm actually happy I get to spend the whole day with you, Slips!" I replied to him. "Awww! Me too, Ingrid. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend that much time with you since Lanette came. My parents has been pretty needy with me a lot, and same with Lanette too," he responded. Later on, we're finally there. Wow. That's a nice looking building!


	10. Spending Time Alone

We stepped in. The place we just entered looked really nice and relaxing. The room smells like a fresh beach ball! "We're at the YMCA! Have you been there before?" Slips asked me. "No, what is it?" I replied and asked. "Lets just say it's an absolute fun version of having good exercise, and also a fun version of relaxing too! We could go swimming, play badminton, volleyball, zumba, and all of those fun activities this place has! Later on we could go to the spa that's on the last floor!" he explained to me. Yep. I definitely need that. Slips was so amazing for taking me to the YMCA. "I discovered this place a couple weeks ago with my sister. It's a lot of fun, but first, we have to check in! It'll take a second though, and I reservated you as a guest! My sister and I have membership, so we could check you in anytime you'd like to come again!" he added. "Wow! That's really awesome! I could definitely go for an exercise and then eat at 1:00!" I replied to him. It's almost 12:00 P.M., so Slips and I have been to the beach for almost two hours. We used most of the time for relaxing alone before going to the Y. So we checked in. Thank god I bought my sports shoes along. I almost forgot them at home.

We walked upstairs where we could play sports. We've decided to play badminton first, and then volleyball. 15 minutes for each sport we did. I beat him in most rounds we did, but it was pretty fun. We both had a laugh after we played badminton and volleyball. We sat down on the bench and relaxed. We both drank the water from our own water bottles we brought along. I was feeling really thirsty from the games we've played. "That was really fun. What do you wanna do now?" I asked him. "I was thinking about going to the fitness room and we could maybe go on treadmills, if you'd like?" he suggested. I've never been on a treadmill before. Part of me would like to try out since I have really long legs, and the fact that I'm still feeling energized. Part of me doesn't because I don't know how to work with the machine. "Sure! I'd like to try the treadmill! You'd help me get the settings right or something, right?" I asked him. "Yeah, brah! I'll help you!" he replied. So we ended up leaving the gym and we headed to the fitness room. The fitness room was HUGE, and it has a lot of treadmills too! Slips and I used the treadmills on the last row to the far left. When I stepped on one of the treadmills, the settings and the buttons was very easy to understand, so I was able to figure out how to use it.

So we started using the treadmills. "If you want the treadmill to go faster, pressed the up arrow button on speed! I usually use 3.0 for walking, and 5.4 for running!" Slips said to me. I've decided to walk for the first few minutes, and then I went to the running mode. I ran for three minutes straight and then I turned back to the walking mode, and it went on until 12:45, where I'm feeling really hungry. I want to eat early. "Oh Slips, I'm getting really hungry right now!" I told him as I was still using the treadmill. "We can stop right now if you want! I'm starting to get hungry too anyway," he replied to me. So we both stopped our treadmills and stepped off. It feels weird after I stepped off the treadmill, but I shook it off for a second. We left the fitness room and went downstairs. The cafeteria was right next to the room we just entered in! We ordered our lunches from the cafe, and we sat at a round table close to the wall. The YMCA food are better than Middle School food. I'm still wondering if High School food is any better than Middle School food. We spent 15 minutes eating in the cafeteria.

It's so weird how we did different activities and relax every 15 minutes so far. 15 minutes of badminton, 15 minutes of volleyball, 15 minutes of treadmill, and now 15 minutes of lunch time. We were still thinking about what we could do next. "I was thinking about lifting weights. How about you, Ingrid?" Slips asked me. "I hate weight-lifting. I wanna do yoga," I replied to him. "Ugh. I hate yoga," he said. It's funny how we don't like each other's favorite fitness components. We took our time to figure out what to do next. I really want to do yoga, but we ended up agreeing to do our own individual activity for the next 15 minutes, and then meet up on 3rd floor to do the zumba workout. So we left to do our own activities. I figured out where the yoga room is, and I won't be the only person here doing yoga. It's basically a class, and our yoga instructor will be here for the 15 minute prep. Perfect timing. We did over 20 poses throughout the class. The class felt pretty quick. When we got done, I went to the 3rd floor with about 10 people here to participate. I was waiting for Slips to meet up with me, but he came a minute later. "Sorry I was late. I just got caught up on working on my arm muscles!" Slips said. "It's okay! You're on time!" I said. Our zumba instructor entered the room seconds after Slips came in. "Hello everyone! We'll be in this room for 30 minutes to dance! Is everyone ready to get moving and grooving?!" she said. Everyone cheered. Slips and I lined up at the front. Zumba was so far the funnest activity we've ever done in the Y.

While we were doing the zumba, we've done only five to six songs. The dance moves felt really exhausting, and it took up my whole energy when class time was almost done. I was almost out of breath, but thankfully we just got done in time. "Oh Slips, I definitely need a break right now!" I told him. "That's fine, brah. I'm feeling pretty tired too. Wanna go for a swim and cool off now?" he asked. It's 1:30 P.M. right now, and that would be the perfect timing to go with the flow, so I agreed with him. We went to our own locker rooms to store our stuff so nobody can steal it. I know for the fact that I'm already prepared to go swimming since I've been wearing my bikini underneath my tank top and shorts all along. After 5 minutes, we met up at the pool. It was pretty quiet and almost empty at the pool. Just like how it was at the beach, there were only a few people who were lounging nearby the pool. When we got in, the water felt cold unlike the beach water. "Having fun, Ingrid?" Slips asked me. "Yeah! I just wanna say thanks so much for inviting me here. We could definitely do this again sometimes! How can I repay you?" I replied to him. I know I would do anything for him now. "You don't have to repay me anything. I know for the fact that you've been stressing out a lot this week, so I thought I could help you out. By the way, you will not believe how many text messages and missed calls Lanette's been sending me ever since I got to my locker," Slips said. "Really?! How many?!" I asked him. "150 texts and 20 missed calls," he replied to me. My eyes widened to the extent. "Holy shit!" I responded quickly.

"I know, right? I had my phone turned off ever since we met up at the beach!" Slips replied to me. We were basically swimming back and forth as we were talking. "Wow. How can Lanette send you that many texts and calls in that much amount of time?! Doesn't she ever get tired at all?" I asked him. "I don't know! She must've been bored. Like crazy bored! Even though I never really told her what I was doing today, so I kinda felt bad," he said. "Wow. Now I'm really having a bad feeling that she's gonna throw me another fit anytime soon when the day's over," I said and frowned. "It'll be okay, Ingrid. Try ignoring her," he replied. I know how hard it would be to ignore someone who manipulates your anger issues, so I just nodded without saying anything. We kept swimming. We've decided to get out of the pool by 2:15. We were still talking about Lanette. "Hey, after we get done swimming, can I check my phone for only five minutes before doing something else?" I asked him. "Yeah, but I have to be home by 4:30, so we could take a minute to look over our phones, and then we could go to the spa! How is that?" he replied. I agreed with him. I love the fact how he understands what I am and what I am not comfortable with. So we left the pool, and I went to the locker room. I checked my phone for any texts that I missed. It was only Inga's text that I missed while I was at the Y with Slips. "Hey sis! I hope you're having fun on a trip with a friend of yours! I just came to text you because my mom has discussed about taking a vacation to Hawaii for a week before Christmas. She has a full shift after Christmas Day until we go back to school. What do you think?" I read.

Now I remember last year, I went to Hawaii with my friends on a vacation. I definitely would like to take another vacation to Hawaii. I gotta make sure I have to tell Slips before I go. I wonder if I could bring him along, so I replied to her quickly and put my phone away. I left the locker room to meet up with Slips at the spa room, which is the last floor in the building. We've planned on getting our backs massaged, and then we'll be in the hot tub for a while. We met a couple people who does back massage. Both are female, shorter than me, and in their 20's too. "Hi! My name is Simone! What kind of massage would you like?" one of the massagers asked me and smiled. "A back massage, please!" I replied to her. "Same here," Slips said. "I would also like a back massage," he said. "That'll do! You two may go change into either white robes or towels, and we'll get started!" the other massager said and smiled. Her name is Ashley as I could see her tag name on her shirt. I went to the dressing room, and I've decided to use the towel. I undressed what I wore, wrapped the white towel around me, and I left my clothes in the dressing room. It's gonna be pretty awkward being nearly naked around my friend who turned out to be my true crush. I walked out of the dressing room and walked into 'Massage Room Number 3' since that's where we're supposed to be in. I saw Slips with his white towel around him. Gladly he never looked at me. "Okay! Are you ready?" Simone asked. "Yeah!" I replied. "Okay, you may take off your towels and position yourself on the massage bed. We'll both keep our eyes closed until you're ready," Ashley replied.

"Slips, you're gonna close your eyes too, right?" I asked him. "Don't worry, Ingrid. I'm not gonna look," he told me. So the massagers closed their eyes and turned away. Slips and I had our backs turned against each other's because we need to keep our eyes open to go on the massage bed, but we did agree to close our eyes when we get on the beds. So we did. I took off my towel, and put it on my rear end so Simone can massage my back. We're just ready for our massage. Slips had his head turned to the direction where he couldn't look at me. Ashley turned to the radio station where it felt relaxing. I could fall asleep. The massage process started, and it felt really nice. Simone smoothed her fingers on my back. She did the best on massaging my spine and the back of my shoulders. She also added moisturizer slightly all over my back as she gently uses her fingers. Later on, she used her knuckles to push the sides of my back. Firmly yet gentle. I had to hold in the "Ooh!" since I can feel the hot stones lining up my spine. It hurts, but it felt really good. We've been in the massaging zone for only an hour and 10 minutes. It's also nice and dark in the room with the candles being all lit up.

Right now, it's only 3:30 P.M., which means Slips has to be home in one more hour, so we've decided to use the next 30 minutes to relax in a hot tub. I'm pretty sure Inga would be surprised of me going home so early! I had my bikini back on again, though it was really wet and cold, but I never really cared. I just want to wear something in the hot tub at least, so Slips and I have lounged. I've never been in a hot tub for a while, but it felt really good since it was steamy hot. I was still very happy to spend a nice day with someone I really like. We never made any romantic interactions since we left the beach. Still, at least it was something for me. Since we will be leaving the Y soon, I remember I need to tell Slips about what Inga just texted me. "Slips," I said. "Yeah?" he replied. "I got a text from Inga before the massage treatment, and she told me that we'll be taking a vacation to Hawaii before Christmas since my mom works full shift after Christmas, so yeah. We'll be going to Hawaii in a month," I told him. He looked at me for a second. "Really?! You're going to Hawaii? Dude! You'll miss another school dance!" he replied to me. I forgot we have another dance a week before break, so I'm sure I'll miss it. "Oh yeah! Ugh, I don't know what now," I replied to him. Yeah, I wasn't excited about going to Hawaii before Christmas.

"Didn't we go to Hawaii last year along with Adam, Jake, Windsor, and Lupe?" he responded and asked. "Exactly! I wanna go to Hawaii on spring break, not on a week before Christmas break," I said to him and frowned. "Will you be able to take any of us along with you, your mom, and your sister?" he asked me. "I wish I can take you along, Slips, then I would agree to go to Hawaii for a week, but if my mom wants Inga and I to bring someone along, she would most likely want us to bring Lanette and her parents," I told him. He sighed. "I understand. If Lanette comes with you, I would be happy she'll be leaving me alone, but then I would be sad at the fact she's gonna end up torturing you throughout your vacation," Slips said in all honesty. "We'll be leaving on a Sunday and we'll return a week later," I told him. Slips nodded. As soon as it was time, we exited the hot tub, dried ourselves up, and then we ended up heading to our lockers to pack up everything. I checked my phone to see if Inga texted me, in which she did. I asked her if it's okay to bring anyone. Her reply was 'There's not enough money to bring any of our friends on board. It's going to be only me, mom, Lanette, her mom, and you, sis,'. I expected it because I know how much time my mom wants to spend with Lanette's mom. Of course, they are sisters. I sighed because I knew it. I sure will miss Slips while I take this vacation.

As soon as Slips and I left the Y, we've waited for his sister to drive us home. She'll drop me off to my house first, and then they'll be home. I told Slips that I got the text back from Inga, and he saddened since I can't take him along. Today was still the best Saturday that I've ever had. I wonder if tomorrow would be any good. I got a call from Inga while I was on my way home. She told me that Lanette and her parents are here to visit us for today, which means I'll see her when I get home. Oh boy. "Ingrid, there's something that I'm wondering about Lanette," he asked me in a suspicious tone. "What?" I replied to him. "Why does your parents want to spend too much time with Lanette and her parents?" he asked me. Now that's exactly what I was wondering about. I knew my senses are turning into suspicion. I know it's not just because they miss them a lot. "You know what, that's what I'm wondering about too. I feel like there's something going on. It's just I can't point out exactly what it is," I answered him. He nodded. We remained quiet until I got home.


	11. Trouble

I got home by 4:15 P.M., even though I've told Inga that I'll be home by 4:30. I walked into the kitchen, but Inga noticed me right when I came in. "Hey sis! How was your day with your crush?!" she asked me happily. Yes, I've told her that I have a crush on Slips. "Oh Inga! It was so amazing! You will NOT believe where he just took me after the beach!" I told her. She always makes me happy whenever I get home. "Oh my gosh! What is it?!" she grinned as her eyes went wide. I smiled. "He took me to the YMCA! Isn't that awesome?!" I answered her. "Oh my gosh! I love the Y! My BFF, Lita, and I always go to the Y every two weeks! We should go together sometime! It would be so much fun with you in it, sis!" she replied to me. "Yeah! I so would love that!" I told her. We both laughed. "By the way, Ingrid, guess who's just visiting today?" Inga asked me. My big smile turned into a small smile. "Who is it?" I asked her. "It's your cousin! Duh!" she told me. "Oh," I thought inside of my head. Lanette entered the kitchen. "Ummm. Hey, Ingrid. I was wondering. Can I borrow some of your books to read? I'm just bored," Lanette asked me. Okay, now I'm confused yet surprised at the same time. Has she forgotten about the fight we've had a while ago? Whatever. I'll just go with the flow. "Yeah, sure. They're upstairs in my room," I told her. Okay. Now that's odd. I thought she would ask me some questions about Slips on why he never answered her texts or her calls. Maybe she was actually frustrated when we had our first fight.

While Lanette came upstairs to read my books, Inga kept questioning me about my full day, so we ended up having a full conversation in the living room. "So what did you guys do at the beach? Did you go surfing?!" Inga started asking me. "Kinda! We were surfing together on his surfboard, and right when we dropped ourselves in the ocean, I almost drowned! I could never open my eyes underwater, and the fact how the water can get up my nostrils! Thankfully Slips saved me!" I answered her. "Oh my gosh! I hate getting water in my eyes, nose, and ears! But awwwwwww! It was so romantic of Slips to save you!" Inga responded. "I go to the beach with Jack a lot. He's also a good surfer!" Inga added. "Yeah, and guess what else happened at the beach?" I replied to her. "What?" she said. "He admitted that he really likes me!" I told her. "Ooooooooooh! That soooo means that he wants to go out with you! Has he asked you out?" Inga replied. "No, but we did held hands a couple times," I answered her. "Oh Ingrid! I think you guys are going out!" she replied. "Well, I would only believe so if he asks me out. If I asked him if we're dating, it would be really awkward," I told her. "Well, Ingrid! Lets hope that you two become a huge item!" Inga said. We both laughed.

Our conversation kept on going. Back and forth, we were talking about each other's love interests. Things are still going well between her and Jack. I always feel happy for Inga whenever they go on dates. "So about the Y, Ingrid. What did you and Slips do?" Inga asked me. "Well, we went to play badminton and volleyball. We also went on treadmill, ate lunch, and we also went to our individual fitness activities. He likes to lift weights, and I like to do yoga," I started explaining her. "Ew! I hate weightlifting!" Inga directly said as I was talking. I love the fact how Inga and I have a lot in common. "So do I, but I'm glad we agreed to do our own fitness components we like. We did the zumba afterwards, and then we went swimming in the pool. Oh, Inga. The Y has a really nice pool!" I told her. "Definitely! They have the best water temperature!" she replied. "Yeah! The water was really nice! The last thing we did was that we went to the spa," I told her. "Oh my gosh! Do they really have a spa in the YMCA? I didn't know that!" Inga said. "Yeah, and the spa was just awesome! I didn't think any Y would have a spa. Slips and I had a back massage, and we also chilled in a hot tub," I added.

"That is really awesome, sis! I definitely need to get into the hot tub anytime soon! Maybe the next time I go to the Y with Lita, I could tell her! She would definitely like that too!" Inga replied. So we've talked for the past hour. I enjoyed talking to her since I had an amazing day with Slips. While we were in the middle of the conversation, I started wondering if Lanette was reading in my bedroom. She probably likes my bed since it's super comfortable to sleep in. I ignored it and I kept the conversation with Inga. Later on, my phone rang. I got a text. "Oh, hold on for a second," I paused the conversation with Inga and checked my phone. I got a text from Lupe. Just when I read it, it's something that I didn't expect to see from Lupe. "How could you be so fake, chicka! I thought we were BFFs!" I read. I was shocked. What was Lupe talking about? I don't get it, so I replied to Lupe with honesty. "What are you talking about, Lupe? Why did you call me fake?" I replied to her text, and then my phone rang again. This time, I got a text from Slips. It said, "I'm super upset. After what we did today, I just wish I can take everything back,". Now my heart just dropped. What the hell just happened? What did I do? I was super surprised to see what Slips said through text. I didn't reply back because I don't know what to say, and I'm afraid that he's gonna start thinking that I'm lying. I got one more from Jake, and just like what Lupe and Slips said to me, Jake said that I'm way below popularity. Now I'm extremely confused. Why were they getting mad at me all of a sudden? Lupe texted back. She told me not to play dumb, and she also told me to never talk to her again. What. The. Hell. Did. I. Just. Do?!

What's worse is that Slips lost respect for me, and I don't even know what happened. Now this got me off to a bad mood really quickly. "Um...Inga. I'll be right back…" I told her as I frowned. "Okay, sis," she said. I left the living room and went upstairs. I could feel my eyes getting wet. Lanette just came downstairs. "Thanks for letting me borrow some books to read, Ingrid!" Lanette said. I didn't respond since I sound ugly when I cry, so I nodded at her, and went to my bedroom. As soon as I closed and locked my door, my phone rang again. This time, it was a text by Adam, and it was just like the text Jake sented me. Great. Now why do my friends hate me now? I was getting very mad, so I started yelling by myself. "WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. GOING. ON? WHY. DO. MY. FRIENDS. HATE. ME. NOW? WHAT. DID. I. EVER. DO. TO. THEM,?!" I yelled as I stomped around. Gladly nobody could hear me since I live in a big house. "Grrrrrrrrr!" I said and turned around to the direction my laptop is, at my sight. Well that's funny. I just remembered having my laptop closed this morning when I was preparing to go to the beach, and I've never used it at all this morning. Now just as when I came into my room, my laptop is open, and I can even see my facebook page! Okay, now I think I know what just happened. I THINK.

So I went to my desk and looked at my laptop screen. I read the most recent posts that I have on my own wall, and all of them was '3 minutes ago'. I've never checked Facebook since last night. Most of the posts on my wall were threats and sexual. I also looked at the posts from me on Slips's, Lupe's, Jake's, and Adam's walls. I also looked at Windsor's, but gladly he's the only one who never texted me about this. He's too smart to think that I wrote it, even if it's by my account. What the hell. Okay, now I know what just happened after having to think about it. Lanette must've lied to me about borrowing my books, so she must've borrowed my laptop and hacked my Facebook account instead! I looked at my book case. Usually, my friends would leave the books on my bed when they're done reading, even Windsor. My bookcase looked exactly like how it was the last time I saw it. I also looked at my bed too. Nope. She never touched my bed. Now this is really obvious. I kept forgetting the fact that Lanette's a huge liar. There's no doubt that she's the only suspect who would do such a thing. I looked at my Facebook page, and now I just noticed that Windsor's online, so I quickly messaged him. "Oh my gosh, Windsor! Whatever those posts that are there on my wall and you guys' walls, I swear it was NOT me! Honest! I'm so sorry!" I typed him the message. He wrote back. This time, he said "I know it's not you, Ingrid. Don't worry,". I was relieved that he was actually the one who believed me.

I messaged him explaining what probably happened. He fully understood, which made me feel calm, so I ended up giving myself an opportunity to text Lupe and Slips that I was hacked on Facebook. Of course some of my friends would always think that I'm not very honest. Ugh. Lupe and Slips were still not believing me, which was making me mad because they know me well enough to think that I would never be cruel to them. Of course, they lost trust in me. I really can't believe this is happening. I would never go out with Slips now that this happened. Seriously. Why? I told Windsor that they wouldn't believe me. He said that he'll think of a way to work things out normally between all of us. All of a sudden, my stomach started rumbling in a very odd yet improper way. Uh oh. I could feel it going upwards, so I went to the bathroom as fast as I could. I went in front of the toilet, and sat on my knees. I bent my head over the toilet bowl, and I hold grip to my stomach. "BLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Oh god. I just threw up! I don't know how! Was it the food I ate at the Y, or was that the sign that I'm starting to get a very bad feeling about something? Either way, I'm not feeling good.

I can't believe that my day was going down so fast! No. NO! I can feel more shit coming over my throat. Damn. It lasted longer than usual. It was so disgusting! Oh my god! What was wrong with me?! Why am I throwing up all of a sudden when I felt perfectly healthy five minutes ago?! No longer than soon, Inga rushed into the bathroom. "Oh my gosh, sis! Are you okay?!" Inga said as she sat down and got close to me. "Oh my god….Inga…..I think I'm getting sick!" I told her. My voice croaked. Ugh, how am I getting sick so fast now? I can feel my forehead burning hot now. Inga placed me into her arms, and she placed her hand on my forehead. "Oh no, Ingrid! You're burning up! I think you're getting the flu!" she hesitated a bit. How can I get a flu in minutes? I started crying a bit. "What's happening? Why is my day turning down really quickly?" I asked as my voice croaked a lot more. "Aw Ingrid! Don't cry! Here let me get you to your bed!" Inga said as she picked me up. She got me to my bedroom, and gave me a several blankets. "When will mom be home?" I asked her as she was situating my room. "She'll be home in an hour. In the meantime, I'm gonna call her, and then I'll get you some orange juice and soup!" she said as she left my room. I lied comfortably in my bed, still upset that Slips won't believe me. Windsor's the only person that I can talk to now since he's the only one who knows it was Lanette who was behind this situation. Adam should be smart enough to believe that I'm innocent too.

A few minutes later, Inga showed up with a tray of orange juice and soup. I thanked her and I had my early dinner. She also told me that Lanette went home. The soup was extremely hot, yet it felt good on my throat. I kept texting Windsor while eating my soup and drinking my orange juice. Just about when I got done eating dinner in bed, he got Adam and Jake to believe that Lanette was using my Facebook account to isolate us. I'm still worried about Lupe and Slips not able to think that Lanette was behind this. I also told Windsor, Adam, and Jake that I just got the flu. I'm not sure how long that I'm gonna be gone from school. One hour later, my mom came home to visit me. "Hi honey. I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" she came and sat on my bed. "No, mom. I'm feeling extremely ill. It hurts!" I told her. "Oh my goodness! Your face is all red! I'm gonna need to call school and give you a week off!" she said as she looked worried. Okay, now I know how long that I'm gonna be gone from school. Do you know what this also means? I won't attend to the next football game with the cheer squad. I'm fine with it anyway because I know it would be a struggle to practice with someone who's extremely mad at you. I still don't know how I got the flu. My mom checked my temperature, and right now, I have a high fever. Great. So I'm skipping the first week of November.

As soon as she left my room, I quickly changed to my pink robe and went back to my bed. I started sneezing and coughing unexpectedly. I'm still trying to remember how I got the flu. It was probably before the Halloween Party Adam had last night. Ugh, I want this day to be over. I coughed a little more. Right now, it was only me and Adam texting since Windsor has to do science homework. I asked him how he was doing with Kerry, and he said that they're still doing fine. I can't believe that they've been dating for almost five to six months now. Ugh. Now my nose is starting to feel weird, and I can feel the pain under my eyes. Thank god my dad's a doctor, so he was able to take care of me throughout the week. It's also impossible to sleep since my nose was starting to get stuffy too. This is a pain in the ASS! After I got done texting Adam, my dad came to check up on me. "Oh Ingrid, you look terrible. It's best for me to take the week off from work to take care of you! You need to drink a lot of water, so I just got you a fresh water bottle," he said as he gave me a water bottle. "Thanks dad," I replied. He smoothed his dark brown hair, and fixed the crook of his glasses. "I'm still wondering how you're getting really sick quickly. Your boyfriend didn't give you a fever, did he?" he asked me. "Of course not, dad, and Slips and I are not going out. We just spend the whole day together," I answered him.

He looked at me in a suspicious way while he was sitting on my bed. "Do you remember being around anyone who looked sick at any point today?" he asked me. "Well, Slips and I went to the Y after the beach, and I kinda remember passing a lady who was like 60 years old in the cafeteria while we were having lunch," I told him as I was trying to remember every detail. "I see. Well Ingrid, you need to be more careful with going around people who are coughing or sneezing. They can easily spread around other people," he replied. "True," I said. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna give you some medicine," he said as he left my room. Ugh, I hate the taste of medicine. It's super gross, but I understand that I need to take something to get better soon. He came back with a tiny eraser-sized green-colored liquid medicine. He gave it to me, and I drank it in one gulp. Afterwards, I grabbed the water bottle nearby me, and sipped it to wash down that nasty taste! Yuck! I hate that taste!


	12. First Game To Lose

A week passed by, and I was staying home for the whole week like what my parents has planned for me to get better. Tonight was a Friday night, and Charles Darwin Middle School was still competing against Chester Arthur Middle School. I was feeling slightly better, but I still have a stuffy nose and a sore throat. At least my fever was gone. I was laying down in my bed, but I still feel like shit. I'm not looking forward to next week. I also haven't talked to Slips ever since Lanette hacked my Facebook, and I haven't seen him either, which made me feel worse. I've never talked to Lupe either. She still refuses to believe me. I was in the middle of laying down in my own cozy bed thinking until someone turned my doorknob. I turned over to see who was about to enter. I also looked at my clock too. It was the time when the game was done. When my bedroom door cracked open, Slips made an appearance at my sight. He was wearing his football uniform, and he looked like he played it well like always. "Hey," he said as he entered slowly. "Hi," I said in a quiet way. What is Slips doing in my room with his football uniform on? "I thought you wouldn't talk to me again," I told him while I was sounding ill. He was looking at me. I could see his blue eyes away from our distance. He didn't say anything yet. I was looking straight back at him.

"How was your game? You look like you just dominated Chester Arthur again," I said. "Actually, we just lost the game. It was all my fault though," Slips replied gently as he sat down on my bed near where I'm laying down. "Really? What happened?" I asked. "I'll tell you, but can I ask you one thing?" Slips said as he was looking at me. "Sure," I replied. "Where were you all week? None of our friends told me where you've been lately ever since last Saturday," he asked me. "I've been called home sick. Only Windsor, Adam, and Jake knew about it. Lupe still refuses to talk to me ever since the Facebook thing. But Slips, why are you here though? Don't you hate me?" I answered and asked. "Oh Ingrid, don't be silly! Of course I don't hate you! That's just what I want to talk to you about, and the reason why it's my fault we lost the game tonight," Slips replied. "Well yeah, but you told me that you didn't believe me when Lanette hacked my Facebook and wrote really mean posts on your guys' timeline," I restated. "About that, Ingrid. I was about to make a final touchdown, but I kinda failed on purpose," Slips said in a sorrow look. My eyebrows raised up a bit. I was waiting for him to explain what happened. "Ingrid, the reason why I lost on purpose is because…. I never saw you participating in the cheer squad, and I've been reminding myself what went wrong, which made me remember at the fact that I didn't trust you on the Facebook situation last week, and I felt like that could've been a reason why I never saw you at my presence again. I felt like I did something that would've offended you at some point, and I just wanna make sure that you're okay," he explained his purpose.

Now I kind of understand. I haven't responded yet. "Ugh, Ingrid. Now that I knew that you've been sick for a whole week, I'm happy I was able to talk to your sister about visiting you. Also, just because I didn't believe you doesn't mean that I hate you, and it also doesn't mean that our friendship was over. After the game, I started regretting doubting you. I'm so sorry, Ingrid! I hope you can forgive me," Slips explained more of his story as he was about to cry. I want to cry along with him. "I was so stupid to think that you were the one who was writing all of the posts on our walls. I know you're too nice to insult any of us despite the fact that you have anger issues," he cried as he leaned down and placed his face on the side of my neck. He gave me a slight hug, and I hugged back. "It's okay, Slips. It's my fault that I forgot to log out of Facebook, but I'm happy you're believing me now. Is Lupe still mad at me?" I asked him. "I think so. She never said a word about you throughout the whole week. She was hanging out with Lanette and I was hanging out with the guys in our gang. We've never talked about you, and I felt bad," Slips replied. "I also regret texting you saying that I wish I could take everything back. I really didn't mean it, Ingrid. I just said that while I was aware that Lanette did it," Slips looked up at me. Somewhat, I'm starting to feel better, yet I was feeling really bad.

"I just got a flu when that happened. I was feeling extremely sick that I need a week off," I replied. "I'm starting to feel better now, it's just I'm still sneezing and coughing, but I'm still and will be fine," I added. Slips hugged me tighter. "Well at least you're okay. If you're okay, then I'm okay. Right now, I don't care about losing to the game we had tonight. All I care about is you right now," he said. Wow. I can't believe how sweet he was. I was still mad at him when he entered my room, but now, my feelings has changed quickly since he made his confessions. I had my arms around his shoulders while he had his arms around my upper back. "Oh Slips, I don't want to get you sick," I broke the short silence. "I don't care, Ingrid. I don't care if I get a flu from you. That would be an understanding payback for doubting you," Slips responded. It's nice of him to say that, but I care for his health. "But Slips, I really care about your health. I don't want you to get sick," I replied. He looked at me with a small smile. "I'll be fine, Ingrid, even if you give me the flu. I know I'll be okay," he replied. He placed his hand on my forehead, and I smiled.

Then he puts his face closer to my face. Eye-to-Eye, and his nose was touching mine. Oh my gosh. Was he going to kiss me?! This is really awkward yet beautiful. A second later, he closed his eyes, and his face kept getting closer to mine. Oh boy. I closed my eyes until my sister shouted Slips's name. "Slips! Sophie's here!" Inga shouted as Slips moved his face away from mine. "Ugh! Damn it! I have to go. I want to stay with you longer, Ingrid, but my sister wants to play cards with me at home," he said as he got up. "Oh. Okay," I replied. I'm never gonna forget how he almost kissed me. "I'll text you tomorrow, Ingrid!" Slips said as he smiled. I smiled back. After saying bye, he left my room and closed the door gently. I snuggled into my blankets and I've been day-dreaming for a few minutes. Later after Slips left, Inga came to check up on me. "Hey Ingrid. How are you feeling?" she asked as she entered. "I'm doing better. I'm happy Slips came to visit me though," I replied. "Yeah, well, isn't that sweet?" she said as she sat down on my bed. I'm a bit scared to tell her that Slips and I almost kissed in bed since she would think that I'm too young to kiss at some point. I'm only 13 years old, and I'll be turning 14 in May.

Inga is 16 turning 17 next month. All of my friends are older than me except for Lupe. She'll be turning 14 in July. Slips just turned 14 last August. Inga will always have my back no matter what. Lately, she's been telling me stories about her and Jack about what happened this week. Good stories perhaps. It's still so weird yet cute how my older sister is dating Jake's older brother. Inga is also good friends with Sophie, and Sophie gets along with Lita very well. It's also odd how Slips and Lupe are slight enemies yet their sisters gets along. Another thing that I didn't mention was how long they've dated. Jack and Inga started dating ever since they were Freshmen, and Windsel and Lita started dating back in 8th grade. Sophie's basically single, and same with Andrew. I can't wait to see everyone next year, but too bad they'll have one more year of High School when my friends and I start. I just met them last year when I was in high school for a week. It was an awful experience until they saved me from those wild animals. When I met Slips's sister, I thought she was a guy since she looked very manly, not trying to be rude or anything. Inga told me she had a crush on Andrew before, but she finds Jack to be a better boyfriend to her. "I can't believe the Football Season is almost over! Jack is the best football player we've ever had in my school!" Inga said in a very happy way. "By the way, do you wanna come downstairs and play UNO with us? I invited a couple of my friends over, even my boyfriend. The guys just got done with their football game," Inga offered me. Yeah, it'd be super cool to hang out with her friends for a while. "Sure! I definitely need to get out of my room right now!" I said as I got up from my bed. I won't expect to see Sophie since she wants to spend some time with Slips.

I went downstairs with Inga, and I saw Andrew, Jack, Lita, and Windsel awaiting downstairs. The guys were still wearing their football uniforms. "Hola Ingrid!" Lita greeted me as we got to the living room. "Hi Lita! Hi guys!" I said. "Ingriddddd! What's up? We haven't seen you since the first time you visited our high school!" Jack replied as the group gathered around the coffee table. "Wanna play UNO?" Windsel asked. "Sure! That'll be fun!" I replied. Okay, now my night is getting better. I sat next to Inga, who sat next to Jack, who sat next to Andrew, who sat next to Windsel, who sat next to Lita, who sat next to me. I saw Jack putting his arm around Inga's back. "Hey, Ingrid. Have you met Andrew? Andrew, this is Inga's little sister, Ingrid!" Jack introduced me. Of course, I only knew Andrew because Adam has talked to me about him before. "I haven't, but you must be Adam's older brother! It's nice to meet you!" I said as we shook hands. "Nice to meet you too, Ingrid," he replied. I have to admit, Andrew looks like an older version of Adam. "I heard you're sick, girl. Hope you get better!" Lita said. "Thanks!" I replied. Lita's just as nice as Lupe could ever be. So we started playing UNO, and we all had a laugh. I only won a couple rounds, and we played like 10 rounds. Most of the wins were from Windsel. Windsor has told me that Windsel won the Science, Math, and English awards at school before. Windsel's considered to be the smartest guy in high school. After we got done playing UNO, we've chatted for a while.

All of Inga's friends were telling their stories about what's been happening in their high school so far. I've also shared my stories about what was happening in Charles Darwin Middle School too, and my thoughts about going to high school next year. "Well Ingrid, you better watch out! Once you guys step in our school, we're gonna duct tape you all to the wall next year!" Jack said after I shared my story. We all laughed, even me. I knew he was kidding. We kept sharing interesting stories until someone knocked the door. Inga went to answer it. "Hi Sophie!" I heard Inga answering the door. While Inga and Sophie were talking for a bit, I was hanging out with Inga's friends. So then, Inga and Sophie came in the living room. "Hi Sophie!" I said. "Hey. Whatcha guys doing?" she replied and asked. "We were just playing UNO! You missed the game!" Inga replied. "Where's Slips?" I asked. "He went to bed, so I've decided to come and visit you guys," Sophie said. I looked at the clock, and it's passed 10:00 P.M. already. "I can't stay long though. I have to leave at 10:45," Sophie told us. "Me too. Ugh, curfews are bullshit," Jack said. "I know, man. I wish we could party all night long," Andrew replied. "I'm glad we'll have one more year left next year," Lita said. "What college are you guys considering when you get done graduating?" I asked them. "We'll be attending to a football college," Jack said. I nodded. "How about you, Inga and Lita?" I questioned them. "I'm planning on going to a karate school," Lita replied. "I don't know yet. I love to cook though!" Inga also replied. I always knew my older sister wants to be a chef. She likes to make sweet desserts at the most. She enjoys designing a wedding cake. "How are you feeling now, Ingrid?" Sophie asked me. "I'm feeling a lot better now. I just hope I can get rid of the sneezing and the coughing this weekend," I replied to her. "Oh Ingrid, I forgot to ask! What were you and Slips talking about when he came to visit you?" Inga asked.

"Well some of the stuff is very personal that I don't wanna share, but in other words, he told me that he lost the game," I answered her. "What?! You guys lost to Chester Arthur?! Damn, that must've sucked! We just won the game in our school," Jack replied. "I know. This is the first time they lost, and I wasn't even there since I was sick in my bed," I responded. "Yeah, Slips also told me that he lost to Chester Arthur, and he also told me that it was his fault for losing," Sophie said. "Wait! What do you mean that it was his fault for losing?" Lita asked Sophie. "He said that he just lost the game for Ingrid since he was really worried about her, and he hasn't heard from her since last Saturday night too, so that's why he just came here to visit her to see if she was okay," Sophie explained. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" everyone said as I was smiling really hard. "Oh sis! That was so cute!" Inga said. "Dude! He really likes you!" Jack told me. I giggled. "Well," I started speaking. "Ingrid! Let me tell you, girl. You and Slips would make a better couple than you and Adam!" Lita also said. "Really?! Do you think so?!" I replied. "Hell yeah!" she said. "Yeah, I can definitely see you two going out," Andrew told me. "Thanks guys!" I said as I was blushing. "Alright guys, give Ingrid some space here. Don't rub it in and make her feel awkward," Windsel responded. We all laughed. I'll have to admit, I did feel awkward when they were gossiping about Slips and I. This is a real personal matter to me. Well, except I can count on Inga for keeping my secrets. She always give me the best advice about relationships.

Right now, it's only 10:30, and I need to sleep too. "Ugh, I have to go soon," Sophie said. "Yeah, I need to go to sleep too," I replied. "I feel really exhausted," Inga also replied. "Yeah, well, I have to go right now. I'll see you tomorrow, guys," Lita stretched and walked to the door. "Bye Lita!" Inga said. Then Windsel and Andrew exited with Lita, and we also said bye to them. So basically, it's only Sophie, Jack, Inga, and I hanging out. We were chatting for only 15 minutes. Sophie had to leave at 10:45, so she also left the house. "Oh Jack, it's 10:45 now. Shouldn't you be going too?" Inga said. "Nah, I'll just stay for five more minutes. I don't care if I get a curfew. I just wanna chill for a bit," Jack replied. He hugged Inga as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared their kiss. "Okay then!" Inga said after they kissed. Okay, this is awkward, so I might as well head upstairs and go to sleep. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go to bed now," I said as I feel awkward witnessing their romance. "Have a good night, sis!" Inga said. "You too!" I replied to her. "Sleep tight, and don't sneak your boyfriend in to have sex!" Jack said. Really Jack? You think I'm gonna lose my virginity at this age? "Jack!" Inga called his name. "I'm just kidding, Inga! Damn!" Jack replied as he laughed. I quickly got upstairs, and I sort of smiled when I got to my room. That was a fun night.


	13. Thanksgiving Madness

After being sick for a week, I felt better and went back to school. Everything went pretty normal for the past couple of weeks. I'm still considered to be in the cheer squad, but Lupe still doesn't believe me because she needed evidence that I didn't write all those Facebook posts. How can you get evidence from someone who was using your account? Unless if you record it on camera, then it might work. Lupe has decided not to talk to me, especially on our cheer routine rehearsals. I was okay with it as long as Lupe doesn't insult me. She'll always be my best friend, even if she's mad at me now. Lanette's still bugging Slips, but I've decided to ignore that. It was a pretty okay month so far. Right now, we're on Thanksgiving Break, and it's also Thanksgiving Day too. I'm having Thanksgiving with my parents, my sister, my cousin, and her parents. Another day of spending quality time with your cousin. I just hope that nothing will go wrong this time. I'll never forgive Lanette for backstabbing me a few weeks ago. I'll just treat her normally so my parents won't get suspicious about what was going on between the both of us, and I hope Lanette could respect me at a night like this. It's 4:00 P.M. now, and we're starting our Thanksgiving at 7:00 P.M. I've been helping my older sister, Inga, prepare the food.

Another thing is ALL of us are vegetarians. My sister, my parents, Lanette, her parents, and I are vegetarians, so we don't eat turkey for dinner. Instead, we just eat casserole, corn, mash potatoes, green beans, gravy, cooked carrots, biscuit with butter, and pumpkin pie. I get to make the easiest food while my sister and my mom makes food that takes like three hours. "Girls, your cousin should be here by 6:45! I just want to let you know!" my mom told us while we were cooking. "Okay!" Inga replied. I also nodded. "Ingrid! I am so happy that Lanette's gonna celebrate Thanksgiving with us! Isn't that great?!" she started the conversation. "Yeah. That's nice," I replied. I'm not thrilled with having Lanette over for Thanksgiving. I wish I could celebrate it with Slips, but I forgot his family eats meat, and I can't be anywhere near meat. It's against my appetite. Inga and I are almost done with cooking everything. Our parents were helping prepare the table by setting napkins, plates, forks, spoons, knives, and glass. Inga and I are almost ready to serve the food at the table. "The food is looking really good! I'm getting hungry!" Inga said. "Me too!" I replied to her. Just around the time we got done cooking, we started serving the food at the table that'll fit the seven of us. It took us about five minutes since the food was extremely hot, and we had to be careful not to drop anything. We did use the oven mits though. As soon as we got done, we felt relieved that we finished. "Phew! It looks like we got everything done, sis!" Inga said. "Yeah! I'm glad we're done!" I replied to her as soon as we walked back to the kitchen. "Now all we have to do is wash the cooking materials and put them away nicely!" Inga said. She was in charge of washing the dishes while I was in charge of drying them and putting them away.

We got done at 6:15, which means Lanette and her parents will come over in 30 minutes. My mom wants us to look nice, so I spent the next 30 minutes picking out something casual yet nice to wear on Thanksgiving Day. I've decided to wear a brown dress with an orange bow on the waistline and a pair of flats that matches the color of my dress. I've also decided to wear a white outerwear with the sleeves above my elbows. I got downstairs with Inga, and she looked beautiful too! She was wearing the exact same thing I was wearing, except her dress and flats are yellow and her bow is pink. "You girls look really nice! Lanette should be here any minute!" mom said. I smiled. "Thanks mom!" Inga replied. Inga and I spent the time on talking in the kitchen until the doorbell rang. My mom went to answer the door. "Hi Lauren! It's good to see you!" I could hear my mom talking to her sister, who is Lanette's mom. "Lanette, you look lovely today! Why don't you come in?" I heard my mom welcoming them. So Inga and I head to the table we just prepared along with our parents. We sat next to each other. My mom, my dad, Lanette, and her parents entered the dining room. "Hi Lanette! Oh my gosh! I love your dress!" Inga complimented excitedly. "Thanks Inga!" Lanette replied. Lanette was wearing a short floral dress with warm palette colors all mixed together. I definitely want this dress! I didn't say anything to her yet since I'm still mad at her. "Well Lanette, why don't you sit next to the girls?" Lanette's mom suggested. "Okay," she said as she went to sit with us while our parents situated themselves. Lanette's sitting next to Inga, who sitting next to me. I'm also sitting next to my dad, who's sitting next to my mom, who's sitting next to Lanette's mom, who's sitting next to Lanette's dad.

"Alright! Lets start Thanksgiving!" Lanette's dad said. We all linked our hands as we're about to say our prayers. My dad was doing the prayer speech as all of us were closing our eyes. The speech took only three minutes. "I want to thank you God and Jesus for giving us such wonderful food on a wonderful day like this. I'm also happy to save the turkeys' lives so they won't have to get on our diets," my dad just finished up the prayer speech, so we started passing each other food that we just made, and then we started eating. After five minutes of eating, my dad paused the dinner for something. "Everyone! Put your forks down! I want to talk about what everyone is thankful for!" my dad said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. I swallowed the corn I was chewing on and looked at him. Everyone else did the same with their food. "We will start with Leo, and then go backwards clockwise!" my dad said. "Okay, well I'm thankful for having a wonderful wife, Lauren, and I'm thankful for having a beautiful daughter, Lanette. I'm thankful for being the wealthiest man in this city, and I'm also thankful for having Thanksgiving with my sister and brother-in-law," Lanette's dad began. "Awww! I love you, Leo!" Lanette's mom replied. "I love you too, honey. Your turn!" Lanette's dad responded. "Well like what Leo said, I'm thankful for my husband and my daughter, but I'm also thankful for my beautiful well-raised sister, Irene! I'm thankful for her to invite us on Thanksgiving Day, and I'm also thankful for spending so much quality time with her!" Lanette's mom said as she smiled.

My mom smiled really big. "I'm thankful for my family, the human antidote that has changed all of us, and I'm thankful for not having a long neck anymore!" she said. We all laughed along with her. "I'm thankful for getting paid every week as a doctor, but most importantly, I'm thankful for my fantastic wife and my two daughters!" my dad said. "Awwww!" my mom, Inga, and I replied to him. Now it was my turn to say what I'm thankful for. There's so much that I'm so thankful for, but I don't know where to start. "Well, the first thing that I'm thankful for is my amazing sister! She always has my back on every situation I was in! I'm thankful for the fact she gives me the best advice on anything!" I said. "Awwwww! I love you, sis!" Inga replied. "I love you too!" I replied. We gave each other a hug. My mom smiled. "That was so sweet! What are you thankful for, Inga?" she asked. "Oh, I am so thankful for so many things, but I'm mostly thankful for my beautiful young sister, Ingrid! I love her so much, and I swear, she's the sweetest thing that I've ever had in my life!" Inga said. It made me feel really happy, so I gave her another hug. Now I'm a bit anxious about what Lanette's going to say about what she's thankful for. "Lanette, sweetheart, what are you thankful for?" her mom asked. "Well, I'm thankful for living in a wealthy home, owning so many dresses, and I'm also thankful for getting to know this guy that I always text," Lanette said. Okay. At least she didn't insult me, but I'm getting a sick feeling that she's about to talk about Slips. "Oooh! Who's the guy, Lanette?" Inga replied. "His name is Slips," Lanette answered. Shit. This is not gonna be good. "Wait, what? Doesn't he already like Ingrid?" Inga asked. Lanette didn't say anything yet. She's making a look where she doesn't have any idea on what to say.

"Ummmm sorry but, Slips and I have something!" Lanette replied. "Oh Lanette, this is so not true! Don't lie!" my words budged into the conversation. "Ingrid!" my mom called my name. I silenced a bit. "Yeah, you obey your mom! Slips is already mine!" Lanette replied to me. "Young lady, this is not polite!" her dad yelled at her. She shot a look at him. "Okay, I'm confused. What's going on, Ingrid? What's going on, Lanette?" Inga asked us. "Inga, I could've sworn to you, Slips likes me! He just likes Lanette as a friend!" I said in a possible way where I couldn't get yelled at. "Stop it, Ingrid! He's just lying to you behind your back!" Lanette replied back in a very angry way. Okay, now this is infuriating the hell out of me, so I just got up from my table quickly, helping myself stand up with my hands on the table, and I went right for it. "Knock it OFF, LANETTE! I'M GETTING SO SICK OF YOU TRYING TO GET IN THE WAY OF MAKING ME FEEL SO GOD DAMN MISERABLE! FIRST, YOU WERE BITCHING AT ME JUST BECAUSE I WAS SPENDING SOME TIME WITH SLIPS, AND THEN YOU LIED TO ME AND HACKED MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT TO WRITE THESE FALSE POSTS ON MY FRIENDS' WALLS! I'M SO DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR SELFISH ASS ACT, LANETTE! I. AM. DONE. I'M O.U.T.!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and left the dining room with tears in my eyes. My mom called my name a couple times, but I ignored her. I ran upstairs, locked the door, and cried. How could all of this go wrong?

After I went to my room, I could hear a couple of them yelling from downstairs. I didn't think I would swear in front of my parents AND Lanette. I couldn't specifically hear what they were yelling about downstairs. All I could hear is my mom's voice, Lanette's voice, and her dad's voice. A couple minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. "Hey Ingrid? It's Inga. I just wanna talk to you, sis," I heard Inga's voice outside the door. Who the hell am I kidding? Hopefully she wouldn't be mad, so I unlocked the door and let her in. "Oh Inga! You're not mad at me, are you?" I asked her while I was crying. "It's okay, Ingrid! I'm not mad. I just want to talk to you," Inga said. I closed the door after she entered, and we sat down together on my bed. "I'm so sorry for walking out of the table! It was so disrespectful for me to do that. I'm just so mad that Lanette-" I started apologizing. "Ingrid! It's okay! That's just what I want to talk to you about. Only Lanette. That's all," she interrupted and gave me a hug. "I just wanna ask you. Was it really true that she's been awful to you and that she hacked your Facebook account?" Inga asked me. "Yes! I'm extremely positive, Inga! I was just so scared to tell you what was happening between her and I, and I just didn't want you to get involved in it!" I answered her. "Ingrid, it's okay to tell me anything. You don't have to be afraid of telling me what she's done to you. Even though Lanette and I get along very well, I just want to tell you, sisters are first," she replied to me. She kept her arms around me. I felt better when she said I can tell her anything. "When did this happened, Ingrid?" Inga asked me. "Okay, well she started acting very rude to me about Slips almost two months ago. She's obsessed with him, and she just tries her best to isolate from each other," I started explaining what was going on.

"Uh-huh, and you've told us about the Facebook thing right before you left the dining room. What happened?" she asked more questions. "The Facebook thing was only few weeks ago. When she asked me if she could borrow some books to read, I said yes, and when she got downstairs, I went up to check my Facebook, and I've realized she lied to me. She hacked my Facebook account and wrote inappropriate posts on my friends' wall and my wall. I almost lost Slips's respect because she wrote the posts on his wall too!" I explained more. "Ouch!" she responded quickly. "I know, right? The only person who didn't think Lanette was behind this was only Lupe. I was unable to convince her that I was hacked. She takes this kind of situation very seriously," I added. "Well Ingrid, if Lanette was doing all of this to you, you should've tell our mom or her mom about this," Inga said. I know I should've, but I'm not the kind of person to get anyone in trouble by their parents. "I know, Inga, but I'm not a big tattletale kind of person!" I replied. "Oh sis! You're so funny! Tattle Tailing is only for five year olds, and we're a lot older than that!" she said. We both laughed.

Later when Inga and I were having some bonding time in my room, my mom came in. I have mixed feelings with the look she has on her face. "Ingrid, I need to talk to you," my mom said in a normal tone of voice. Not soft nor strict. I got up from my bed, and Inga followed along with me. We stood in the hall. "Ingrid, the first thing that I want to tell you is that kind of voice and language you used before leaving the dining room was unacceptable and disrespectful," my mom began talking. Yes, I did regret this action, but it was all out of anger. "I'm sorry, mom, it's just-" I replied, but she interrupted. "Let me finish, dear. Ever since we heard what was going on, it's our responsibility to listen to the side of your story. We will not put Lanette above you in this situation. All I want you to do right now is tell me what actually happened. What was going on between you and her. Be honest. Is that clear?" she said. "Yes, but can I ask you one thing before I explain?" I replied. She nodded. "Am I in trouble?" I asked. "No, honey. You're not in trouble, even though you were yelling at your cousin," she answered. So then I explained the exact same words that I was explaining to Inga in my bedroom. I gave her full details on how it all started, and what was going on. After I explained my story, my mom told me the exact same advice Inga just gave me. I need to either tell her or Lanette's mom if she was being very disrespectful to me. "We will make sure that this doesn't ever happen again, Ingrid. I'm sorry if you have to go through this, but it's our responsibility to make things right for you! Can you do that, Ingrid?" my mom said.

I nodded. Gladly she didn't make Lanette and I apologize to each other. We would feel like little kids if we're forced to apologize and forgive each other. After the talk my mom and I had, Lanette and her parents left the house, so we've decided to finish our Thanksgiving dinner without them. I was cheered up when my mom said that I did a very good job at making pumpkin pie. I also enjoy the biscuits my sister made too. After we ate, I helped my family clean up the table and wash the dishes. It was also almost 8:00 P.M. too, and that's when I was about to go to sleep. Ugh. What a tough night.


	14. Basketball Practice

We just got done from our five-day Thanksgiving Break. We're back in school. Right now, it's December, and it's also the end of Football Season, so right now, we're on Basketball season! I'm happy Charles Darwin Middle School won the most games during Fall. Another great thing that happened over the break was Lupe was finally convinced about the Facebook situation. It sure did took her a month to realize that I'm innocent, so we're getting along just fine right now. The only reason she started to believe me was because Lanette did something unpleasant to her, and she was still mad about it. Lupe has trust issues sometimes, but I'm the only person in the group (Excluding Lanette) who has her trust. We're just watching our friends practice for basketball. Lupe and I have scheduled our cheer rehearsals differently compared to how we scheduled rehearsals for the football season. We don't practice at the time the boys practice. We've decided to practice on Wednesdays and Thursdays. For the guys, they only practice on Mondays and Tuesdays. Today's Monday, and Lupe and I are the only ones on the bleachers watching the guys. We've agreed to ride the bus home only on Tuesdays and Fridays. "This year is going pretty fast, right?" I said as we were watching. "Si, chicka. Time is flying," Lupe replied. I nodded. I forgot what I was going to say for a moment, but then I remember. "Oh Lupe! I forgot to tell you something!" I remembered as I put my hands on her shoulders. "Gee, girl. What is it?" Lupe replied to me. "Lupe, I was gonna tell you about a month ago, but then I knew you wouldn't talk to me, but I'm going to take a vacation to Hawaii with my sister, my mom, Lanette, and her mom!" I answered. She looked at me with a surprised yet an unthrilled expression.

"You have got to be kidding me, Ingrid! When?!" Lupe asked. "In two more weeks. Only a week before Winter break. My mom has to work full shift after Christmas Day," I said as I looked down. "Oh Ingrid, why can't you guys take a vacation on Spring Break instead?" Lupe questioned. Now that's what I'm also wondering about. I don't want to miss the last week before break. Why can't we do it on Spring Break? "You know what, Lupe? Good question! I think I should ask my mom why can't we go to Hawaii on Spring Break instead!" I replied. "That's the spirit, girl!" Lupe said. "Yeah, but I think it'll be impossible for us to go on Spring Break because my mom already booked the flight, and she worked very hard to reservate us on the plane that we'll be on in two more weeks, so I don't think she's gonna end up cancelling the trip for us," I told her. Lupe nodded. "Chicka, while you're on your vacation, I want you to do me one favor, please! It's NOT just for me, but for US!" she replied. "I'm all ears, girl! What can I do?" I answered her while I smiled. "I want you shave Lanette's head," Lupe said. My eyes widened. I'm gonna be feeling really unsure about doing this, although Lupe's my best friend. In case if I haven't told you what Lanette did to Lupe, she poured elmer's glue in Lupe's bottle of shampoo in the girls' shower room after 1st hour at school. She was excused 2nd hour because it took her a while to wash it off. Lupe had to borrow my shampoo, and it took up a half of a bottle to get the glue off. You would not believe how awful her hair looked after she got done showering.

I have to admit, it was kind of funny, but I still felt bad for Lupe. I wouldn't be happy if Lanette squeezed elmer's glue in my shampoo. "Lupe! Are you sure? What if she thinks that I did it?! I mean, I could do it just for us, but-" I replied to her. "That's what I also want to talk to you about. We'll have to make sure Lanette doesn't think it was you who did it. I'm gonna write a fake note, and it's gonna be by one of the islanders who needs hair, " Lupe answered my concerns as she grabbed her bag. She pulled out a white sheet of blank paper and a red colored pencil. Lanette has seen my handwriting before, but not Lupe's. Her handwriting's completely different compared to mine, so now I'm understanding that this will actually work. "Girl, I'm not sure if she saw my handwriting before, so I'm just gonna write differently so she doesn't suspect anything," Lupe said as she writes on the paper. "Oh yeah, Lupe, there's one more thing too!" I said. "What is it, girl?" she asked. "You're not gonna write down one of the islanders as a signature, right? Because I think we need to come up with a specific fake name." I replied to her. "Oh chicka! Good idea! Do you have an idea?!" Lupe responded and asked. I was thinking, and I don't speak Hawaiian either. "I don't know any Hawaiian names, even though we've been to Hawaii before last year," I answered. "Lets just say John Kana," Lupe said. "Ok! Good enough!" I replied as she kept writing.

"SCORE!" Slips shouted, which caught our attention as we were planning a fake note. "Nice job, Slips!" Jake said as they gave each other a ten. Slips also looked at me sitting on the bleachers with Lupe. I looked at him too, so he waved at me. I smiled and waved back. So they continued their game. "You really like him, don't you?" Lupe asked. "Yeah! He told me that he has feelings for me too, even though I understand you're not a big fan of him," I replied. "Well, Ingrid. At least he's better to deal with than Lanette for me," she said. We both laughed. "True!" I replied. Lupe finished up the note she made. "Here, chicka. Keep this in a place where you'll remember it being at, and make sure to keep it safe," Lupe said as she folded up the note and gave it to me. "Thanks, Lupe. I've determined to get revenge on Lanette for us. It's gonna be the first thing that I'll do before I go to bed on the first night of Hawaii!" I said as I placed the note in my folder where I keep important notes and papers. I put my folder back in my brown bag. "This is going to be between us, and we'll have to make sure that nobody finds out about it. Promise?" I said as I put my pinkie out. "Promise!" Lupe agreed as she wrapped her pinkie around mine. I'm against anyone trying to mess with my friends, and they're gonna get the payback they're gonna have to deal with! I don't know why I'm actually going to do this for us, but revenge is going to feel really good once it's done. I'm not sure how much I'll regret it. I just hope that I don't get into much trouble for doing this. I don't want to lie to Slips either, so I might end up confessing him since he doesn't like Lanette either. It's almost 4:00, and the practice is almost done too. Lupe and I spent the rest of the time watching them.

After their basketball practice was over, the guys left the gym and went to their locker room. Lupe and I were still waiting for Jake, Windsor, and Slips so we could all walk home together. It took them only about five minutes to change to their normal outfits. As soon as they came back to the gym, Lupe and I walked off the bleachers and followed along. "How was the practice, guys?" I asked them. "It was awesome, brah!" Slips replied. Yep. He would be the first one to reply to my question. "Oh yeah, when do you guys practice for your cheer routine?" Slips asked us. "We practice only on Wednesdays and Thursdays," Lupe answered. We all nodded. We started walking out of the gym. The guys are carrying their bags full of their practice materials while Lupe and I are carrying our own school bags. We were getting ready to leave the school. My stomach growled, and I didn't eat lunch at all today. "Ugh, I'm hungry, and I haven't eaten anything since this morning," I said as we were leaving school. "I could go for some banana split ice cream!" Jake responded. "Yeah, I feel hot from the practice. I need something to cool down," Windsor added. "Why don't we go to the ice cream parlor? That would be a good time to have some cool snacks," Slips asked. All of us agreed, so I texted Inga that I'll be home later. Ice cream sounds fine, even though it's December. It's still not that cold outside. It's only 57 degrees. It just got a bit cooler. The closest parlor was only 10 blocks away. The walk to the parlor was pretty long, but at least my legs didn't get sore from walking. As soon as we got to the parlor, all of us sat at the bar. I was sitting between Slips and Lupe. I ordered vanilla ice cream with cherry on top while Lupe ordered the sherbert.

We spent only about 25 minutes hanging out at the ice cream parlor. We were all enjoying our cool-off treats. "We should be going soon," Windsor said as he finishes up his ice cream. "My brother and I are planning on going to the fitness room to work out," he said. I forgot to describe how muscular Windsor's brother, Windsel, is. He's twice the size of Windsor's body. Not only he's the smartest student in his high school, but he's also the strongest. As soon as we finished up eating our ice cream, we packed up our belongings, and we left the parlor. It was a really nice place to hang out at. "This ice cream was so good! I can't believe how delicious those bananas are!" Jake said in a happy way. "Dude, I think we should've invited Adam and Kerry over too, even though I wasn't sure what he's been up to lately," Slips replied. I haven't talked to Adam for almost a month, so yeah. I agree that we should've invite him over. We kept walking. As soon as we passed three blocks, we sat down on the bench for a break. It's almost 6:00, and I should be home by now. That's also the time when my mom gets home from work. We have seven more blocks until we split up to walk home in our own neighborhood, so I just texted Inga that I'll be home at around 6:40. She was okay with it since we'll have dinner at seven. I was feeling relieved when we're still out walking and taking a break. We sat down on the bench for only five minutes. I was already feeling exhausted from walking.

While we were taking a break, I've been telling my friends what happened on Thanksgiving. They weren't surprised about what Lanette did since they knew she's a spoiled selfish brat. "She's still obsessed with me?!" Slips replied after I explained some parts of what Lanette said. "Yeah, even though I know you don't text her that much as you used to," I replied. "I think I'm just gonna ignore her. I don't want to be mean to her about it, so I'm just gonna do my best to stay out of it," Slips said. I nodded. "So what else happened?" Jake asked me. "I sort of argued with Lanette, and she fought back, so I ended up yelling at her and left the dining room…" I answered in a quiet way as I put my right hand on my left shoulder. "Wow, seriously? On Thanksgiving?" Slips asked. "Yeah….I did regret it though. I just got extremely frustrated that I couldn't stand seeing Lanette at my presence!" I said as I placed my forehead on my right palm. "There must be some explainable reason why Lanette's always like that," Windsor said. Yes, there has to be a reason, but I already had some thoughts that are suggesting inside of my head. "Her parents must've spoiled her very hard," Lupe replied to Windsor. Yes, that could be one of the reasons, but I feel like there's a lot more than that, and hopefully, I'll find out eventually. I don't know when though. "What's the next thing that happened, Ingrid? How did your's and Lanette's family react?" Slips asked more questions. "Inga came to me a moment after I ran to my bedroom, and I heard my mom, Lanette, and her dad yelling from downstairs," I answered. "My mom came to me after they left. She was minorly disappointed with me leaving the table, but she forgave me after I told her what's been going on between Lanette and I. I also told Inga too," I explained.

"I heard you're leaving to Hawaii in a couple more weeks too," Windsor said. "Yeah, but I'll be gone for only a week. I really don't want to go to Hawaii before break, but I have no other choice," I replied as I frowned. "Yeah, I don't get it. Why can't you guys go on Spring Break? Does your parents work full shift on Spring Break too?" Slips asked me. "I don't know, Slips. Lupe and I were just talking about why we couldn't go on Spring Break," I answered. "Well, we should get going right now. It's getting dark out," Windsor said as we all got up from the bench. As soon as we grabbed our stuff, we started walking home in a group. Great, I hope I don't disappoint my mom for being home a bit later than expected. I was feeling very tired. Thankfully I didn't get any homework, so I might as well take a 15 minute nap after dinner. We were pretty silent as we were walking. After I head to my neighborhood individually, I came home by the time it's dinner, so it was only 20 minutes more later than I thought. At least I got home in time. "Hey mom! Sorry for being late! It was a long walk from the ice cream parlor, and we had to take a break from walking home for 10 minutes too-" I said as I opened the door and entered. "You're on time, honey! Don't worry!" my mom replied as I closed the door and head to the dining room. Vegetable pizza for dinner. Sounds delicious. I sat next to Inga as our parents sit from the opposite side from us. "So honey, what did you and Lupe do?" my mom asked as we began eating dinner. "We were watching our friends practice for basketball. We also agreed to practice our cheer routines on Wednesdays and Thursdays," I replied to her.

"So you and Lupe made up?" Inga questioned. "Yep! It sure did take a month for her to believe that I was innocent about the Facebook thing," I answered her. "That's good to hear! I'm sure we could help you work things out with Lanette when we get to Hawaii," Inga replied. Yes, I want to work things out with Lanette, but I still can't forgive her for hacking my account and write false posts. I also can't forgive her for bullying me ever since she came here. "So hun, how was work today?" my mom asked my dad. "It was terrible. Someone fell off the ladder and broke both of his legs," my dad answered. "Oh my, that's horrible!" my mom reacted. "He's still alive, but I'm afraid he'll be in a wheelchair for a long time," my dad replied. "Inga, how's your day at school?" my mom asked my sister. "It was fine. Nothing new. I'm just getting a lot of homework that I've gotta do after dinner," Inga replied. "Oh yeah. How's Jack's arm?" mom asked again. Jack broke his left arm a couple weeks ago while he was playing against another high school in our city for football. "He won't get his cast taken off until Christmas break," Inga answered.

We finished up our family conversation around the time we got done eating dinner. I went to take a small nap since I was feeling super exhausted. After five minutes of closing my eyes, my phone vibrated, which means I got a text. I looked over, and it was from Lupe. She just reminded me to do exactly what she says when I get to Hawaii with Lanette. Cut her hair in the middle of the night, leave a note where she would notice it, and then go back to sleep, and I've checked in with her saying that I won't forget.


	15. Hawaiian Vacation

It's the last week of school before winter break, which means I'm skipping one week of school, so I have two weeks off for myself. We're at the airport, and we're also on our way to the plane to Hawaii. Since we'll be gone for a week, our dad has to stay in Glendale to help pay the rent that's due while we're in Hawaii, so it's only me, my mom, Inga, Lanette, and her mom who's going to Hawaii. I'm still not looking forward to this, but I'm still keeping in touch with my friends so just in case if I have nothing else to do in Hawaii, I could always text them. My mom said that when we get to Hawaii, Inga and I will be sharing a room with Lanette while her and Lauren gets their room. Yes, I'm gonna call Lanette's parents by their real name now. We're just waiting for our plane to return, which took only 45 minutes. We were so bored. "Ugh, I'm bored," I said. "Me too, sis," Inga replied. "Did you girls turn off your phones? We'll be in the plane for only five and a half hours," my mom asked. What?! Five and a half hours?! That's too long! "Five hours?! I thought it's gonna take at least two hours!" Lanette replied as she reacted. I know, right? I might as well take a nap while we fly. "Yes, and five and half hours back to California too," my mom said. Ugh. That's like wasting a whole day being stuck in a small plane. I turned off my phone by the time the airport assistant called our plane number. We got up and we were one of the first ones to hand in our tickets. When we got to the plane, we took the right row part of the plane. Lanette was sitting with her mom, while Inga and I were sitting behind them, while our mom sits behind us.

It took 30 minutes for everyone to aboard. It was also 10:00 A.M, so in Hawaii, it must be 8:00 A.M. When we get to Hawaii, it'll be 3:30 P.M. in California, but it'll be 1:30 P.M. in Hawaii. I also promised Lupe and Slips to give them a call when I make it to Hawaii safely. I'm sure Lupe will remind me to do the plan tonight. After the pilot announces that we'll be taking off, I double checked to see if my phone's turned off. Of course you can't call or text anyone on plane. So the plane started taking off, and I'm already missing my friends back in Glendale. I know I'll return in a week. I've decided to sleep for three hours since I had to wake up very early to go to the airport. Inga agreed for me to take the window seat since she understands how tired I really am. After sleeping for three hours, I felt a shake on my shoulder. "Ingrid! Ingrid! Wake up!" I opened up my eyes slowly and turned to Inga. "Yeah, Inga?" I replied to her. "Are you hungry? Because the flight attendant is offering food right now!" she said. "Oh yeah! I could go for some chips and pop. You can give me any kind of soda. I don't care," I told her. "Okay! She's gonna have some chips and soda," Inga told the flight attendant. "Thanks, Inga," I thanked her. "No problem. Sorry to wake you up," she replied. "It's okay! I don't feel that tired anymore. What time is it by the way?" I asked her. She turned to mom. "Hey mom, what time is it?" she asked. A second later, she said it's 1:00 P.M. in California, so it's 11:00 A.M. in Hawaii now. "We're half way there, honey!" my mom said. Thank god. I think the more you sleep, the faster it'll come, even though it's impossible to go back to sleep right now.

A few minutes later, the flight attendant handed our snacks, and Inga and I set the tray table in front of us. The bag of chips are small, and same with our pop cans. After we got done eating snacks, I was sitting there waiting while being bored for the rest of the flight. Ugh, why can't it go any faster? I want to go back to sleep, but the inside of my ear drums kept popping, which was so irritating and annoying. I spent the rest of the time looking out of the window while daydreaming. "I miss my boyfriend," Inga said as I was looking at the clouds. "I miss my crush," I replied to her. All that I was thinking about right now is Slips. I've been daydreaming until we finally land in Hawaii. "Attention passengers! We will be landing in Honolulu, Hawaii, in 10 minutes, so as of right now, please stay buckled until the plane lands completely on the ground. Have a nice day!" the pilot spoke. I put the tray table away on the side of my seat, and I also buckled myself. Inga did the same thing. After the plane landed on the ground, we're finally here! That was the longest flight I've ever been on. As soon as the plane stopped, we got up, grabbed our suitcases, and left the plane. "Finally! We're here!" I said. "Oh sis, this is going to be a fun trip!" Inga replied as we were walking. "Mom, can I go to the bathroom?" Lanette asked her mom. "You may! Hey Irene, are you okay going for the bathroom break?" Lauren asked my mom. "Yes! Lets take a break, and we'll find our hotel!" my mom replied. I don't need to go to the bathroom.

As soon as we stopped to the restroom, I sat on the bench that's next to the lady's restroom. I grabbed my phone, and I texted Slips that I made it to Hawaii safely, then I called Lupe. I told her that I'm in Hawaii now, and she also reminded me to do the plan tonight. "Don't worry, Lupe! I won't forget!" I told her. "Alright, well I'll text you when I get to my hotel. Bye!" I said as I hung up. Slips replied to me after I got done talking to Lupe. He told me to have a good time, and that he'll miss me until I come back to Glendale. Awww! Lanette and her mom just got out of the bathroom, so we started walking out our way to the taxi. It was a five minute ride to our hotel. I'll have to say, Honolulu looks absolutely beautiful. This place is a lot more green and they have so many palm trees compared to Glendale. They also have huge buildings too. Our hotel is also close to the beach. "Oh my gosh, Ingrid! Isn't this place so gorgeous?!" Inga told me. "Yeah! Now I'm looking forward to this vacation!" I replied to her. Lanette's been pretty quiet throughout the plane and the taxi trip. As soon as we got to the hotel, we took the elevator, and we were on the 9th floor. The room my mom and Lauren has is right next to our room. Inga will always have the keys to our room. "Hey girls. How would you like to go to the beach in a bit and then have salad tacos for dinner?" Lauren asked. "Sure! The airplane food was kind of yucky, but I would love some salad tacos!" Inga replied. Yeah, I'm not big on airplane food either.

As soon as Inga unlocked the door, we entered. It was a pretty small hotel room, yet it still looks very nice. The room has two master beds, a small kitchen with a small table, a small bathroom that has a jacuzzi, a TV, and a small balcony too. Lanette wants to have her own master bed, so Inga and I agreed to share the other bed. "Are you guys ready to go to the beach?" Inga asked us. "Yeah, but we've gotta change into our bathing suits, don't we?" I replied. "Oh yeah! Lets do that!" Inga said. All of us likes our own privacy, so we've decided to use the bathroom as our own changing room. Lanette went first, and then I went second. I grabbed my suitcase, entered the bathroom, locked the door, and while I was digging my suitcase, I pulled out a red one piece that exposes my waist. I also pulled out some jean shorts. After I changed, Inga went in, and Lanette and I were waiting for her. We were quiet for the most part. Still better than her insulting me. As soon as Inga came out, we gathered our beach stuff and left the room. Our moms were also ready too, so we left the hotel to go to the beach that's behind where we're staying. The beach has plenty of people there, but it didn't take us that long to find a good spot. Inga and I have decided to chill while Lanette went to explore in the water. We were still talking about her boyfriend and my crush.

We were telling each other how much we're missing them right now. I've also told her that I haven't been able to hang out with Slips that much since he has so much homework along with Windsor, and that he also has basketball practice. I was also excused for not participating with the cheer squad this Friday. So far, Chester Arthur was dominating Charles Darwin, which was very disappointing. Since I'm not that scared of telling Inga more secrets, I told her what Lanette did to Lupe a while ago right before we made up. "Well that's not nice of her to put elmer's glue in her shampoo!" Inga reacted. "I know, right? I wonder why she didn't like Lupe either," I replied. "Well Ingrid, if I have to be honest about your best friend, she is pretty sassy," Inga replied. I agree, Lupe's like the sassiest person I ever knew. While Inga and I were talking, I spotted Lanette talking to a couple of guys who look like they would be in Inga's grade. "Looks like Lanette's found some guys to flirt with instead of Slips," I said while smiling. "What?! Lanette can't be talking to strangers at the beach!" Inga replied. "It's okay, Inga. I think she just wants to play volleyball with them," I responded. I want to try to keep Lanette as happy as possible before I could do Lupe's revenge. I let her use the bathroom first before going to the beach, and now I want her mom to let her have some fun at the beach. "Lanette! Come here! You don't talk to strangers!" Lauren yelled. "Lauren! It's okay! I think Lanette wants to play volleyball with them," I replied to her as she looked at me. Lanette was staring at our direction. A moment later, Lauren agreed. "Nevermind, Lanette! Go play with those guys!" she said. I nodded at Lanette, and then she went to play with them. "See Lauren? She only wants to play with them," I told her. "Well thank you, Ingrid! I was aware for a moment!" Lauren replied. I smiled.

So we hung out at the beach for two hours until we got hungry, so we went back to the hotel. Inga, Lanette, and I have decided to hang out at our moms' hotel room on the balcony. They're making salad tacos without meat in it since we're vegetarians. Inga, Lanette, and I are sitting at a small round table. She was still quiet while Inga and I were talking. I know she didn't like to talk to us very much, except Inga would usually ask Lanette some questions to get her into our conversation. It didn't take long for Lauren and my mom to make salad tacos. As soon as they're done, we came in to claim our early dinner and then we came back to the balcony. Those are some pretty good salad tacos. Inga and I were still talking while we were enjoying our dinner. We've planned on going to the pool after dinner, and it doesn't close until 8:00 P.M. Lauren and my mom has planned on going to the casino while we go to the pool. After we finished up, we grabbed our stuff and headed out of the room. We've decided to go to the indoor pool that's on the 1st floor. We took the elevator. As soon as we got to the pool, Lanette has decided to lounge on the pool chair while Inga and I went to go for a swim. The pool temperature was really nice. It's not too cold at all. "Are you sure you don't want to join us in the pool, Lanette?" Inga asked. "I'm sure. I just want to lounge," she replied.

"Lanette sure doesn't get out that much, does she?" Inga asked. "I know, right? She probably missed either Slips or a couple of guys she was hanging out with at the beach," I replied to her. "Yeah, I still miss Jack. He did text me though that his arm is getting better, so he should have the cast off by next week when we get back," Inga said. We spent a few hours at the indoor pool until it got late, so we headed back to our room. Inga texted her mom that we're heading back so they would know where we're at. My mom and Lauren will be back in their room 30 minutes after we head back. We felt tired when we got back. We had some fruit before we went to bed. I was about to get ready to do the revenge. Part of me is telling me that I don't want to do it, and that's only because Lanette hasn't done anything horrible to me so far when we're in Hawaii. "Hey Ingrid, are you going to bed?" Inga asked me as she snuggles inside of the covers. "Yeah, Inga. In a bit. I'm gonna go out on the balcony and give Slips a call though," I answered her as I grabbed my phone. "Oh okay!" she said. It's 8:30 P.M. which means it should be 10:30 in Glendale. I'm not sure if Slips was already in bed. I gently opened the slide door, entered the balcony, and quietly closed the door behind me. I gave Slips a call, and he's surprisingly awake. Since we've made little interactions throughout the month, we've talked on the phone for only one hour. I think this shows how much we've missed each other already. We were only talking about how our last two weeks went. After I got done talking to him, Lupe texted me about the revenge again, and I made a reply saying that I'm gonna do it right now. My heart started beating slowly. I turned off the volume on my phone so it doesn't ring in the middle of my mission. I quietly stepped back into the room, and I closed the sliding door too. I kept the blinds open so the light could reflect on Lanette. It'd be hard to cut her hair in the dark.

I grabbed my brown bag that's next to the bed Inga and I are sharing. I pulled out a plastic bag, a pair of scissors, and the folder where I kept Lupe's fake note. I gathered them in my hands and placed them on Lanette's bed. "I'm sorry I have to do this, Lanette, but this is the biggest payback you'll have to get for treating us like shit," I whispered as I opened the plastic bag. "I really don't want to do this," I whispered more. Gladly, her face is against the pillow. I slightly grabbed a lock of her hair, grabbed the scissors, and cut it to a short length. I don't think I'm gonna cut off all of her hair. I think cutting it extremely short would be good enough. I'm not good at cutting hair, so all she'll get will be a bad haircut. I placed the locks in the plastic bag, and I did the same thing for every piece of hair she has. It took me about 10 to 20 minutes. My heart was feeling extremely shaky. Right when I got done cutting her hair, oh my god. It looks awful. I sealed the mini bag, and then I grabbed a big black plastic trashbag from the kitchen to put her locks in. I wrapped it around the clear plastic bag and threw it away in the trash can. I went back to Lanette's bed and placed the fake note next to her unfolded. I also put my scissors back in my bag and gently zipped it. I grabbed my phone and my pink robe to change in the bathroom. I texted Lupe that my mission is accomplished. She texted back telling me to never text her at 11:30 P.M. or later again. She did appreciate me doing the revenge whatsoever. After I changed in the bathroom, I quietly snuck inside of the bed Inga and I are sharing. I went to sleep.

The next morning I was still asleep until I heard a scream! It startled Inga and I. She woke up along with me. "Lanette! Are you okay?!" Inga said as we turned to Lanette. She was looking in the mirror she's holding. "OH MY GOD! SOME JERK JUST CUT OFF MY HAIR WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" she yelled as my heart pounded. "Lanette! Look what's on the bed!" I said as I pointed the note. Yes, it's the fake note Lupe made. She roughly picked up the note, and she studied the note she was reading. "OKAY, ONCE I FIND THIS JOHN KANA GUY, I'LL-" she yelled as my mom came in. "What's with all the yelling here?!" she responded.


	16. Missing a Dance

For the past week during our vacation, Lanette has been really upset about her hair being all choppy and short. I felt very horrible about what I've done to Lanette, and I hope that I could leave it behind once we get back to Glendale, although I will have to tell Slips since we have each other's trusts. I'm pretty sure he'll keep it a secret too since he'll understand that I want to forget it. Lanette and her mom went to a local hair salon to get rid of those choppy ends she had, and her hair came out to be just as short as Lupe's. Lanette hated her hair anyways. At least it looks better than the choppy ends she had. She missed her long hair. Lauren kept telling her that it'll grow back fast to make her happy. Ugh, what kind of a monster am I? Lupe owes me big time for doing this. In other words, the vacation was turning out pretty good. I'm relieved that Lanette didn't think that it was me. Lupe's a very good strategist. Inga and I spent most of the time at the beach when we had nothing else to do. We also went to a restaurant that's at a hotel, and we've done a lot of activities together. Lanette didn't want to hang with us, so she spends a lot of time with her mom. It's also getting close to the end of our vacation. Today's Friday and also afternoon. We go back to Glendale on Sunday. I'm in the middle of doing Inga's manicure in our room, and I just realized something.

"Ugh, do you know what I just realized, Inga?" I asked as I was painting her nails pink. "What is it, sis?" she replied curiously. "I'm gonna miss another school dance tonight. To be really honest, Inga, I didn't want to take a vacation here before Christmas Break. I've been always wondering why we couldn't on Spring Break instead," I answered her. Inga went quiet for a moment. "I don't know, Ingrid. It sounds like something that I should talk to you about when it's the right time…" Inga replied as she frowned. I looked at her with suspicion. "Wait, you knew why we couldn't go on Spring Break?" I asked her. Now I'm feeling really suspicious. I wonder what's actually going on. "Well, I don't know. Sort of, it's just-" Inga frowned a bit more and looked down. "What is it, Inga? Is there something that I need to know?!" I interrupted as I put the nail polish brush down. "Yes, but we're not gonna keep this away from you. A long time ago, my mom told me something, and she wants me to wait to tell you until it's the right time. I'm sorry, but you can wait, right sis?" she explained. I frowned and nodded. "Yes, I can wait, Inga. It's just I'm already curious about what was going on now that you've mentioned about it," I replied. "I'm sorry, Ingrid. I shouldn't have told you about the right time until if it's really the right time…" she said. "It's okay, Inga. I'm not mad," I replied as I picked up the nail polish brush and finished her left hand. For a moment, I thought it was something between her and Jack. I felt like something was going on that was personal for them, but since Inga said that it was between her and mom, I couldn't suspect her relationship with Jack.

"Now what were you saying? Something about the dance?" Inga asked as I was getting started to paint her right nails. "Oh yeah! Tonight's another school dance, which means I won't be there with Slips, Lupe, Windsor, or Jake. I feel super bad," I answered her. "Aw Ingrid. I'm sure they understand about the Hawaiian vacation we're having. I can't believe we have only two days left," Inga said. "Yeah, this week went pretty fast. I can't wait to go home and see my friends again," I replied. "Me too! Jack is missing me like crazy! I bet Slips is missing you too!" she replied. "Oh yeah. When we got there, Slips texted me saying that he'll miss me until we come back to California," I told her. "Awwww!" she replied. Yeah, tomorrow we get another vacation day, and then on Sunday, we will be going back to Glendale. When we get back, it'll be Christmas Break already. I'm planning on getting a hold of Slips tonight. "What do you wanna do today, Inga?" I asked her. "I don't know, sis. I kind of want to hang out here in our room for the rest of the day. We could go to the beach again tomorrow if you'd like?" she answered. "Yeah, I agree! I'm feeling super exhausted today, so we could go to the beach tomorrow," I agreed with her. It's so nice to spend a relaxing day with a sibling. "I've been thinking about getting a hold of Slips tonight. I haven't called him since we got here," I said. "Do that! I'm sure he's missing you just as much as how much Jack is missing me!" Inga responded in a happy way. That cheered me up. "Okay! I'll do that!" I replied. As soon as I got done doing Inga's nails, we've decided to hang out at the balcony.

The air was nice, warm, and breezy, and it was a nice view from here. We sat at a small round table watching the ocean waves. "You know, Inga. I actually like being in Hawaii. I wanna go there again for summer!" I started another conversation. She smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that, sis. We could ask our mom if we could go again, and this time, I wanna bring my boyfriend along," she replied. "Me too. If we ever go to Hawaii again in the summer, I would like to bring Slips with me. He would love that," I responded. I sighed since I wish that I could go to the dance that I'm gonna miss. "Ugh, I also forgot that Slips is going to compete against Chester Arthur tonight, and since it's getting close to the beginning of the game, I'm gonna have to call him now," I said as I got up. "Oh okay! I'll be waiting out here!" Inga replied as I got back into the room. I grabbed my phone from the table and called Slips. Gladly he picked up. "Hello?" he said. "Hey Slips!" I replied. "Ingrid! Hey brah! How was Hawaii so far?! We haven't talked since you got here!" Slips responded. "Hawaii was pretty great. My sister and I have been going to the beach for the most part. We're just chilling in our room. Lanette didn't do much though," I answered. "Oh wow. At least Lanette didn't insult you, right?" he asked. "Nope! She's been pretty quiet. I knew she wouldn't insult me while we're in Hawaii, and that's because we have her mom, my mom, and my sister here," I replied. "True! So what's up? I can't talk long though since I have to go to the basketball game soon," Slips questioned. "Oh since I knew there's a dance tonight, and I knew for the fact that I can't go, are you going to the dance?" I asked him.

"I think not, Ingrid. Basketball easily tires me just as much as football. Why?" Slips answered. "I was thinking if you'd like to give me a call after basketball, but I'll understand if you'd be tired by then. I just live two hours behind California," I replied. "Oh sure, Ingrid! We could talk on the phone tonight! I'll try to shake off the tiredness because I still miss you! I have to go right now. My sister's calling me," Slips answered. I smiled. "Okay! Good luck and I'll talk to you tonight! Bye!" I replied as I hung up. I sat the phone back on the table and went back to the balcony. Inga noticed the smile on my face. "Oooh what is it, Ingrid?! I can tell by the smile on your face!" she said as I sat down. "Slips and I are planning on having a one-hour conversation tonight. He said he's not gonna go to the dance," I answered her. "Oh Ingrid, that's great! I might as well call my boyfriend too, if he's not busy tonight," she responded. I nodded. She's told me that her boyfriend's often busy on Fridays, which is understandable since he wants to use the time to finish up his homework before basketball so he could spend some time with Inga on weekends. "Hey Inga, what was being in a relationship like?" I asked her. "Oh Ingrid, being in a relationship would feel so good if you and your mate are inseparable. Jack and I have dated for almost three years. It's just like being best friends, yet you're in love," Inga replied. "Well between Slips and I, back in elementary school, we were good friends, and for the last couple of years in middle school, we're sidekick buddies, and right now, we're like best friends who has feelings for each other," I said. "Awww! I hope you guys take it to the next level, and by next level, I mean start being boyfriend and girlfriend," Inga replied as she smiled. We both laughed.

Yeah, even though we've said that we've liked each other, I still wonder if Slips would ask me out. Inga and I spent three hours out on the balcony chatting like usual. I never knew Inga and I would be close sisters considering how many other siblings there are out in this world that doesn't get along. She's like another best friend who's a sister. As soon as the sun started setting, I figured it would be my time to give Slips a call. Wait, it's 6:00 P.M. here, which means it's eight P.M. in California, and Slips is still playing against Chester Arthur. The game doesn't end until nine, so I would call him if it's 9:30 P.M. in California, so I'll be waiting until 7:30 P.M. here. "I'm gonna call Slips at 7:30. What should we do for the next hour and a half? I feel like going somewhere," I asked Inga. "Well, I guess we could go to the pool for an hour and then have dinner. How's that?" she replied. "Sounds good! I could go for a swim," I said. So Inga and I changed into our bathing suits and we headed to the pool. We've decided to go to the outdoor pool since we've been at the indoor pool before. The ground was pretty hot, but the pool temperature was nice. It was cold at first when I stepped in, but it got warm later on. We've agreed to head back to the hotel by 7:00 P.M. We also made sure that our mom knows that we're at the pool. She, Lanette, and Lauren were playing cards back at their room. Inga and I didn't talk much when we were going for a swim. We were enjoying our evening. After we got done swimming, we packed up our stuff and head back to the room. Inga and I have decided to eat baked beans for dinner. Gladly those beans didn't give me any gas. Inga always makes the best food around the house.

Right after dinner, we've changed into our PJ's, and I went out on the balcony along with my phone. The sky got darker, but I was ready to give Slips a call. I gave him a call as I was sitting down on a chair. It took a while for the response, but gladly he picked up the phone. "Hi Slips!" I said as I heard the pick up call. "Hey dudette! How was your day?" Slips answered. "Today was pretty good. My sister and I had some bonding time alone today as Lanette's hanging out with our moms like usual. How was basketball? I know it's about 9:30 where you live. Did you win?" I questioned him. "Basketball was pretty good, but sadly, Chester Arthur won again. Ugh," Slips answered. "Wow, you guys need to step up when we get back from break! I'm excited to fly back to Glendale in two more days! I really miss you guys," I replied. "I miss you too, Ingrid! Lets just hope that tomorrow goes fast," Slips said. "Yeah. Inga just told me that we'll be going to the zoo tomorrow with Lanette and our mom," I responded. Yeah, while Inga and I were hanging out alone in our room, we've also planned on going to the zoo to make the day go faster, and then go to the beach on a night. For me, it would be odd since I used to be a giraffe before, but exploring at the zoo will remind me the good times I've had with my best friends when we used to be animals. Slips told me he would have the same feeling too, but I guess there's a reason why we're human now. We've talked on the phone for only 45 minutes. The last thing I've told him right before we hung up is "You know, Slips. Inga and I have talked about going to Hawaii again next summer, and I was wondering maybe if you'd like it if I bring you along," "Oh Ingrid, that would be sweet! I'd love to spend my summer vacation hanging out with you in Hawaii!" he replied. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Well Ingrid, I'm gonna go to bed right now. I feel exhausted from the game. I'll see you when you get back from Hawaii, okay?" Slips said. "Well okay! Good night!" I replied as we hung up.

Right after I got done calling him, I entered the room. "Slips and I had a really nice convo," I said as I closed the sliding door behind me. "Oh that's nice! I bet you're excited to see him on Sunday!" Inga replied. Sunday's the day before Christmas Eve. I nodded while I smiled. Our door opened. It was Lanette who came in. She's wearing a curly red wig with a pink lily baratte that somewhat looked really good on her. "Hey Lanette! Cute wig!" Inga said as Lanette made her appearance. "Thanks, but it still doesn't top off my old hair. At least wigs are better than being almost bald," Lanette responded as she closed the door behind. I feel like being nice so I could keep Lanette convinced that I'm over with what happened between us. "I like the flower that's on your wig. It looks beautiful," I complimented. Lanette looked at me. "Thanks. It doesn't detach though. It sticks," Lanette replied with a blank face. I can tell she still doesn't like me. I ignored her and I snuggled in the blankets on Inga and I's bed. I never told Slips what happened to Lanette's hair, and that's because if I told him that some jerk cut off all her hair, I would lie to him. I always follow the quote "If you want to stay in a relationship for a long time, don't ever lie no matter what,". I know I'll tell him what I've done, but I'm not sure when. I know he'll understand that it would be hard for me to confess, and I just hope he would forgive me when I tell him. Inga, Lanette, and I went to bed, and we're getting ready to go on a trip the next day. Our mom will be coming too.

So the next day was the last day of our Hawaiian vacation, like what I've said before. We're getting ready to spend the whole day at the zoo. We left to go at 9:00 A.M, and we head back to the hotel at 7:00 P.M. It took about 30 minutes to travel on the bus. While we were at the zoo, it reminded me all of those great times that I've had last year. I was about to start missing being a giraffe. Inga and Lanette had the same feeling too. Both of them has missed being a giraffe. After we took the human antidote a while ago, I read the directions, and it says the results will be permanent, so I'm not gonna have long neck anymore for the rest of my life. We also stopped at the reptile part of the zoo. I looked at the snakes with Inga. They remind me of Slips. I smiled since I remember him as a snake. We also took a look at toucans, gorillas, and spider monkeys too. They remind me of my friends. "Good times!" I said as we were looking at some animals that reminds us of our friends. "Yeah. I guess we're meant to be animals at first before humans," Inga replied. We smiled. We kept walking around the zoo, and we had lunch too. Today was probably the best day I've had on my vacation so far, even though I didn't get a hold of Slips that day. I've also texted Lupe throughout the week too. I've been telling her what we've done so far in Hawaii, and she also texted me how her days went. She said that the cheer squad was very bland without me participating. Our back up member didn't do much of a nice job since I was gone. This is the 2nd time that I didn't participate with the dance team on a game. No more skipping games for me.


	17. Back for Christmas

It was Monday and Christmas Eve. We just got back from Hawaii yesterday. It was a long flight back to Glendale. I never fell asleep when we flew back, but we left on a morning. I'm pretty glad our vacation was over because I missed my friends. Last night, my friends and I met up at a rollerskating rink to celebrate me for returning to Glendale. Slips gave me the biggest hug ever, and same with Lupe, Jake, and Windsor. They also brung Adam, Kerry, Ripple Banana, Debbie, and Corey along to celebrate being welcomed back. Adam gave me a hug too. We've had three hours of fun rollerskating at this place. They've played so many songs. They even played a slow song, and another best thing that ever happened last night was that Slips and I held hands during the slow song. Like how Adam and Kerry, Jake and Ripple Banana, Windsor and Debbie, and Lupe and Corey were all holding hands. It was the best night that I've ever had during our Winter Break. So today's Christmas Eve, and it's also 6:00 P.M. I invited Lupe to my house, and she also bought her sister along, so it was only me, Lupe, Inga, Lita, and my mom hanging out in the living room. We were all excited for Christmas tomorrow. We were telling each other what we want for Christmas. For me, I couldn't ask more than my family and friends being here. Lupe has always wanted a collection of feather boa in different colors and patterns. For me, I guess pink jewels would be nice. All I want for Christmas is to have a beautiful day tomorrow. My mom allowed us to visit our friends tomorrow at the end of Christmas Day, so I'm planning on visiting Slips tomorrow evening. Lupe will plan on visiting Corey too. After it got late and after we spent our time lounging in the living room, I drank hot chocolate, and then I went to bed hoping to have the best dreams and the best day. I still believe in Santa Claus. I looked at the stars from the window. Shortly, I fell asleep.

The very next morning, my sister woke me up at 7:00 A.M. Today is Christmas Day! We went to wake up our parents right away. "Alright, girls, alright! Give me a minute to wake up here!" my dad said as he and mom started moving. "We'll wait for you downstairs!" Inga said. We left the master bedroom, went downstairs, and headed to the living room. "Oh my gosh! Look at how many presents Santa delivered!" Inga said as we both gasped. "Wow! he worked so hard on delivering them!" I replied. We both ran to the Christmas Tree that has a lot of presents under them. We've been waiting for our parents to come downstairs. As soon as they entered the living room, both of them smiled at us. "Merry Christmas, girls!" mom said. "Merry Christmas, mom!" Inga and I said at the same time. "Merry Christmas, dad," I said. "Merry Christmas, Ingrid!" dad replied. All of us exchanged hugs. "By the way, girls, Lanette will be coming over for dinner with her parents. After dinner, you girls may go visit your friends!" my mom said. "Thanks mom!" Inga said as she smiled. I'm pretty sure Lanette won't do anything mean at a time like this just like Thanksgiving. So we started opening up our own Christmas presents. Most of the presents were from Santa, but I did give Inga, my mom, and my dad something. I gave Inga a pearl necklace, I gave my mom a diamond bracelet, and I gave my dad a new pair of glasses since he broke his old ones the other day. I got a lot of nice things too such as picture frames, jewelry, room decorations, and CDs of my favorite artists.

I've never been so thankful for my sister and my parents before. I love them so much. We've also had Christmas music on, and we've also watched some Christmas movies too. We had Christmas cookies and eggnog for breakfast. It sure did made my stomach feel sick, but I'm sure it'll be fine when it's dinner time. Later after we watched some of the movies, and right when it's 3:00 P.M., Lanette and her parents came over. We exchanged each other gifts. Lanette's not much of a giver, so Inga and I exchanged gifts with her parents. Both of them gave us money, and we gave them necklaces. My parents has decided to cook dinner for us. They're making creme soup with a loaf of banana bread and some eggnog too. A few hours later, all of us sat at the exact same spots just like what we did on Thanksgiving. I sat between Inga and my dad. "This eggnog is delicious! It's my favorite Christmas drink!" my mom said as we were eating dinner. "Indeed, Irene, and I must say, thank you for the Christmas cookies! Those are so delicious!" Lauren replied to my mom. "So what are you guys going to do after dinner?" mom asked Lanette's parents. "Well, we will be attending to a Christmas Cocktail Party downtown at a very fancy restaurant. We're invited, and Lanette's gonna have some lemonade while we're there, right Lanette?" Lauren answered. "Yeah. Lemonade sounds fine," she replied as she fixes her new blonde wig that looks almost just like her old hair. "What are you guys going to do after dinner?" Leo asked us. Leo's the name of Lanette's dad. "Well, my sis and I will be visiting our friends' house," Inga answered. Leo nodded. "What about you, Isaac?" he asked my dad. "I'm just gonna have some Christmas bonding time with my wife," he answered. It was a nice dinner. It's better than our Thanksgiving dinner.

After dinner, we said bye to Lanette and her parents since they have to leave for the party, and Lanette's going to be seeing her own friends again from the other town she moved from. Inga and I are about to go see our own friends, and since it was getting a bit cold outside, I've decided to put on a long knitted white opened sweater to keep me nice, warm, and cozy. Inga left five minutes before I did. "Hey mom, I'm gonna go visit Slips and wish him a Merry Christmas!" I told her. "Okay! Be back at 9:15, please!" she said. I looked at my watch, and it was 15 minutes before 8:00. It only takes me 15 minutes to get to his house, so I only have one hour to hang out with him on a Christmas night. Oh boy, it's 54 degrees outside, and I'm feeling a bit cold. Thank god we don't have to deal with any snow. It doesn't snow in Glendale. As soon as I got to Slips's house, I knocked on the door. It took only a few seconds for him to answer. He opened the door. He was holding a mug of hot chocolate, and he was also wearing a Christmas sweater too. "Hi Slips! Merry Christmas!" I said as he answered the door. "Ingrid! Merry Christmas to you too!" he greeted as he hugged me with his left arm. "Wanna come in? There's something that I wanna give you," he said. "Yes! Please!" I replied. I entered his house. "Sophie, I have Ingrid here with me!" Slips yelled from where Sophie was at. "Okay!" she replied. "I always let people know who's there and all," Slips said as we head to his living room. We sat by the fireplace. "Would you like some eggnog, Ingrid?" he offered. "I'm good, thanks! I've had a lot of eggnog today," I replied as I smiled.

"It's getting cold outside, isn't it?" Slips said as we were lounging by the fireplace. "Yeah. I was feeling a bit chilly when I was walking. How's your Christmas, Slips?" I replied to him. "Christmas is awesome! This is the first time that I've ever celebrated Christmas as a human!" he responded. "Isn't it everyone's first time that they celebrated Christmas as humans after being animals for like, around 13 years?" I asked. He laughed. "Yeah, brah. So what did you do today?" he asked. "Well, we opened up our amazing gifts, and then we had Lanette and her parents over for Christmas dinner. She's still a bit rude like always, but she wasn't that bad tonight. They had to attend to some Christmas Cocktail Party afterwards, so I've thought about visiting you for a while. I have to be home by 9:15 though," I answered. He nodded. "She's still bugging me like always, but she sorta slowed down on texting me though," he responded. "Hey Ingrid, wait right here. I'm gonna go grab something from my room. I'll be right back!" he said as he got up with his hot chocolate. "Okay!" I replied. While he left to get something, his sister, Sophie, came to the living room. "Hey Slips's girlfriend. How's it going?" she asked as she came in. "Hi Sophie! I was just spending some quality time with your brother, how about you?" I responded. "Oh nothing much. Just enjoying Christmas. Are you and Slips going out now?" she asked. I didn't know what to say, even though we've been dropping each other so many hints, all I could say is "Well, he never really asked me out, so I'm sort of unsure if we're actually dating, but I still do like him,". Sophie nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go back in the kitchen to enjoy some eggnog. Have a good night!" she said as she left the living room. "You too!" I replied.

Just as Sophie left the living room, Slips came back while one of this fists were hold tight. "Ingrid," he called my name. I turned around to him. "Yeah?" I said. Slips sat down next to me again by the fireplace. "Hold out your hand," he told me. I held out my right hand. He gently placed his front fist on the palm of my hand. He released his fist, and all I saw was a golden charm necklace that has a snake and a giraffe pattern design. It has a mini picture of Slips as a snake and me as a giraffe. It's the most memorable and also the most beautiful thing someone has ever given me. "Oh my god! Slips, I love it! Did you make this?!" I reacted to such wonderful possession he gave me. "Actually, my sister made it, and I've also payed her too. I just want to give you something that resembles your life. Our life. I just want you to remember the good times we've had together as sidekick buddies from last year. I'll always remember it, so I want you to remember along with me," Slips said as he covered my right hand with his hands. "Awwww! This is the nicest thing someone has ever done to me! Thank you so much, Slips!" I almost cried. I gave him a big hug. "I also have a gift for you too," I told him. For so many months, I've actually want to kiss him on the lips. Part of me startled a bit, so as we were embracing keeping our faces together, my lips ended up meeting his right cheek, so I ended up planting a kiss on his cheek. I could feel him smiling. He smiled as I leaned back gently. "Now I'm gonna remember that lipstick on this cheek as a present," he said as he blushed. I blushed too. Afterwards, he was helping me put on the necklace he gave me. I brushed my hair to the front, he went behind me, and he gently hooked the necklace around my neck. He slowly moved back to where he sat.

"Hey, Ingrid, do you know what I think we should give each other?" he asked me as he winked. "What is it?" I replied as I noticed his wink. "Look above you," he said as he raised his right arm. I looked up a bit, and all I could see was a mistletoe hanging on a string from his index finger. Oh my gosh. Is this actually going to happen? Our first kiss?! Is it happening? My heart is starting to beat faster. He moved his other hand over mine. We were studying each other's eyes. As soon as he started moving his face closer to mine, I ended up moving my face closer to his. I can't believe this is happening. Our faces meet again, and I could feel his lips trying to search for mine. Just as the tip of our lips meet, "Hey guys! Has any of you seen my-" right before we were able to kiss, we turned around, and we saw Sophie who just walked into the living room. "Uhhhhh…." she reacted as she thought that we've already kissed. That was a very awkward moment. "Did you guys…..?" she try to ask, but Slips and I separated ourselves. This is the 2nd time that we've tried to kiss, yet someone or something interrupted us right before it happened. "It's not what it looks like, sis!" Slips replied as both of us stood up. Wow, he called her sis just like how Inga calls me sis. "Oh….kay. Anyways, have you seen my gloves? I'm going out to hang out with Lita and Inga," Sophie asked. "I think I left it somewhere in my room. I'll be right back," Slips answered as he left the living room. He must've borrowed it for a project in woods class. Sophie and I were standing alone in the living room feeling awkward until she came up to me. "Ingrid! Did he asked you out?!" she asked me. "No-" I answered. "Oh girl! You gotta get into him! I'm telling you, you guys like each other!" she interrupted as she shook my shoulders. I never thought Sophie would be into this considering she could be serious at times.

I'm still happy she supports us though. Slips came back with Sophie's gloves. "Here Sophie, I found them," he said as he handed her the gloves. "Thanks, Slips. Now I'm gonna go hang out with my girlfriends, alright? You guys better not do the dirty while I'm away!" she replied. "SOPHIE!" both Slips and I shouted her name after what she said. "I'M KIDDING, GUYS! Have a good night, and Merry Christmas!" she responded as she laughed and left. Right when she closed the door, Slips and I looked at each other and shook our heads while we smiled. This is also the 2nd time that I was embarrassed awkwardly by a high schooler. First Jack, and now Sophie. Who else is gonna make us feel awkward? "So Slips, are your parents home?" I asked. "Oh yeah. They invited their friends over out in the backyard for Christmas. They're having some liquor," he answered. "What?! Liquor on Christmas Day?!" I responded. "Yeah. My mom's pretty big on liquor. None of my parents likes eggnog," he replied. I nodded as I looked at the clock. It's almost time for me to head home before I get a curfew. "Oh Slips, I have to go right now. I gotta be home by 9:15," I said after I looked at the clock. "Oh okay," Slips said as he frowned a bit, so I gave him a hug. He hugged back, and right when I turned around, he grabbed my wrist. "Wait! Ingrid!" he called my name. I turned my head to him. "Yeah?" I said. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow night? A romantic movie," he offered. I smiled. "Yeah, I would love that," I answered. We smiled at each other. He slightly grabbed both of my upper arms. "Merry Christmas, Ingrid," he said. He moved his hands as he blended his fingers into my hair. He gently planted a kiss on my forehead, which made me kiss his cheek again. I wish I could've kissed his lips instead, but something's telling me to wait for another perfect time.

This was the closest feeling that I've ever had with someone that I have a deep crush on. I know this is a huge sign. Maybe the time isn't right yet, but it's still a miracle how we've almost kissed on Christmas, and the fact that we're still developing feelings for each other. I have got to give Inga and Lupe full details about us so far. I wasn't feeling as cold as I used to when I was heading back to my house. I felt warm on the inside. Right when I got home, my mom and dad were still lounging in the living room. I thought I would see Inga here too now that I'm home. "Hey mom! Hey dad! Was Inga back yet?" I said as I entered. "Not yet, but she said she'll be home soon!" my mom replied. "Oh okay! Well I think I'm gonna go to bed right now!" I said. "Have a good night, honey, and Merry Christmas!" she said. "You too!" I replied.


	18. Movie Date

Today was the day after Christmas, and I'm also getting ready to go to the movies Slips and I have planned on for the night. Our movie starts at 7:00 P.M. I'm in the middle of deciding what to wear, and I felt like wearing a dress to the movie. Thank god I have Inga who's helping me decide. I was looking in my drawers while she was looking in my closet. "How about this one, Ingrid?" she asked as she pulled out a small blue dress that has a simple design. I turned around to look after I checked the drawers. "Hmmm I don't know, Inga. I want to look a lot nice yet myself at the same time," I replied. She sighed. "Well Ingrid, I don't think you should go all fancy shmancy. That's definitely either for a dance or a restaurant," she replied as she kept looking. "I know. You're right. I could prolly wear a pink dress since it's my favorite color," I said. "Oh my gosh!" Inga said in a surprising way. "What?!" I responded. "How about this one?! This is so perfect!" she showed me that short pink dress that has a rose on it. My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! This IS perfect! Thank you so much, sis!" I said as I came to hug her. "You should also wear some white flats and a white cardigan sweater too! That would look so cute!" she replied. Inga has really good taste in fashion. I could go with any of her tastes. "I can't believe you guys are going to the movies together!" she said excitedly. "I know, right? I'm excited!" I replied. I wonder if we're actually going to kiss tonight. Slips did say that we're gonna go see a romantic movie. It must be something.

I got dressed into the outfit Inga suggested me, straightened my hair, and sprayed on some Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume. I also brought my brown shoulder bag to abandon the formal look I was going for. Inga's planning on dropping me off to the cinema Slips and I are going to. As soon as we got into the car, she was squealing how much she was happy for me. I was smiling all along. "I am so excited for you, Ingrid! Your first date with Slips!" she said as she kept grinning. I'm not sure if it's exactly a 'date', so I said "I'm not sure if it's actually a date, Inga, but we are gonna go see a romantic movie," I replied as I blushed. She looked at me as she kept smiling. "Ingrid, I still think it's a date," she said. We both laughed. So maybe it is a date. He never asked me out, yet he asked me to go to the movies, so I'm unsure. It was still a bit cold outside, but not as cold as how it was in the north part of America. It's the same temperature as yesterday. As soon as we got to the cinema, I saw Slips waiting out by the entry. He was wearing a dark blue plaid blouse with his white T-shirt under it, a pair of dark grey jeans, and a pair of converse shoes. I've never seen him wear converse before, but I have seen him wear the others he was wearing. "Oooh sis! He sure looks cute!" she said. "Yeah. I never knew he could pull off with those converse shoes he's wearing now. He looks better in them than those pair of light blue sneakers he wears everyday at school," I replied. We both laughed. "Well, have fun!" she said as I opened the passenger door. "Thanks! I'll see you after the movie," I replied as I got out of her car. Just as I closed the door, I started walking to him. When he turned around a few seconds later, he frozed as his sky blue eyes widened. "Hey," he said as I met up with him. "Hi," I replied as I blushed. "Wow Ingrid, you look so….beautiful!" he complimented. I smiled. "Thanks!" I said as I blushed more.

"Ready to go see the movie?" he asked. "Yeah!" I replied. We both entered the cinema. It smells like popcorn when we came in. At the same time, I was feeling nervous about the date, but I know it won't turn out bad. Okay, why did I say 'date'? Wow. Thanks Inga. You got me into saying the date. Haha, as long as I don't say it for real, it won't be as awkward. So we bought the tickets, paid for snacks, and then we walked into the romance-related movie theatre. There's not that many people who are at the theatre. Maybe only like 10 people, but other than them, it's just Slips and I. I saw a couple faces from Charles Darwin Middle School though. Slips and I have decided to sit somewhere in the back where nobody would see us. We're gonna be watching a PG-13 three-hour movie about a 17 year-old girl who was constantly bullied, and was also in love with a 23 year-old man. It's also a holocaust-related movie. I heard it's also a sad movie as well. No holocaust movies has happy endings. I don't know the ending of the story, but we will find out when the movie's over. Slips and I arrived at the movie 15 minutes before it started, so we were basically watching some movie ads. It pissed Slips off a bit, but I find it kind of funny. "Come onnnnnnnnnn! We're all good to go! Lets play!" he loudly whispered at the movie advertisements. I giggled a bit. He looked at me and smiled. "You think it's really funny, huh Ingrid?" he asked me. "A little bit! I think it's just so cute how you're a little mad," I replied without knowing what I was gonna say. How did this come out of my mouth? Slips laughed a bit. "Oh Ingrid. You're so adorable," he said. Woah. Did he just call me adorable? That's new. So I smiled while showing teeth.

A while later, the movie started. This movie took place in Germany, and it took place in 1933. This movie's about a Jewish teenage girl who met a young Christian man, and they fell deeply in love. They've had so many adventures, and the young man never cared if she's Jewish because he accepts her for who she really was. This movie had some minor language and a bit of sexual reference too. I never cared though because the movie was turning out to be really good. While we were halfway through the movie, Slips wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me a bit closer. If you also didn't know, I'm Jewish too. My mom, my sister, Lanette, and her parents are all Jewish. Slips also knows, but he still loves me for who I am. Although, it may not be the best move for us to agree to watch a holocaust movie, it's still the most decent movie we can watch since the cinema was playing all of those violent rated R movies, and the fact that the movie we're watching right now has romance in it. I can't take much of horror movies, although the holocaust has minor horror, in which I can accept. It doesn't offend me to watch a holocaust movie, but I'm extremely disgusted what Hitler and the Nazis did to the Jews back then. I would've been mad pissed if they took me to a death camp. I'm glad I don't live in this generation, and I'm also happy it was over a long time ago, but I felt extremely sorry for the Jews that were murdered. After a couple hours and a half, we were almost at the ending, which is 30 minutes left. The part was getting extremely sad. We were at the part when the Nazis evacuated the Jews from their homes and separate them aboard. The man witnessed his soulmate screaming for help, so he attempted to rescue her, but he was killed getting in the Nazi's way. My eyes started watering a bit. I was sad for the guy that got killed right away.

I looked at Slips too, and his teardrop slightly ran down on his cheek. When we got to the part when the girls were getting their hair cut off, it started reminding me of what I did to Lanette a week ago, which reminds me that I still need to confess Slips that I was the one who cut off Lanette's hair. Ugh, I don't know. I didn't cry anymore, but I can feel the guilt expression that started appearing on my face. When the movie ended, the teen girl died in the gas chamber along with other women who were executed in the gas chamber. Ugh, I hate knowing this. After the movie ended, Slips and I left the theatre. "Okay, next time we go to a movie together again, lets go to a movie where we could laugh instead of sad ass endings. I'm super sorry, Ingrid," Slips said as we exited. "It's okay, Slips. I was sort of the one who chosed this movie since I'm not big on horror," I replied. "Yeah. At least it was a good movie, even though I hate the holocaust event, and I know you do too," he said as we both walked out of the cinema. "Who doesn't? Ugh, if Hitler was still alive, I would've scared the shit out of him," I responded. "Screw Hitler! Bro ain't cool for killing millions of people who are no different than others who were alive," Slips replied as he shook his head. "Yeah," I said as I was looking down a bit. Slips noticed my expression. "Hey, Ingrid? Are you doing alright? You seem kind of down for some reason," he said. "Yeah, I'm fine, Slips," I replied. I feel like telling him what happened, but I'm nervous on how he would react when he knew that I was behind Lanette being almost bald. Part of me, I can't lie to him since I have his trust, but I feel like I have no other choice. He deserves to know the truth. I sighed. "No, I don't know," I said as I shook my head. "Was it about the movie we've watched?" he asked me. I shook my head again. "No, it's not that," I replied as I sighed. "Slips, I need to tell you something. I think you deserve to know the truth about what happened last week when I was in Hawaii.." I started telling him. He looked at me as he was afraid to know what was going on. "Oh, okay…" he replied in a nervous way. "It's NOT about us though, so you don't have to worry about that. It's just I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you would react," I said.

His eyebrows widened a bit as he was relieved that there's nothing wrong with us, but still anxious to know what I've done. "Okay, I'm listening," he responded. I looked down a bit. "Ugh, before I tell you Slips….Would you PROMISE me to not be mad at me…..no matter what I've done?" I asked him. He nodded. "Ingrid, I would never lose respect for you, especially if you did something that's extremely not cool, I'll be there for you, and I'll do my best to understand your reasonings. I have your word. Now what do you need to tell me?" he replied and asked as he curled both of his fingers on mine. We were looking at each other in the eyes. Now that he's told me that nothing will make him lose respect for me, I'm starting to feel a bit of relief on how he might react, yet my heart's still feeling shaky. "Slips, you remember when some random islander cut off Lanette's hair on the first night of our Hawaiian vacation, right?" I asked before I confessed. He nodded. "Yeah, Lanette has texted me, Windsor, Adam, Jake, and Lupe about it. I felt bad for her, even though I still dislike her a bit," he replied. Okay, now I'm feeling really nervous to tell him, but my guts kept telling me to go for it, so I started crying a bit. Slips noticed my tears. "Ingrid, what's wrong?" he asked as he frowned. "Slips! I was the one who got rid of her hair! A few weeks ago, when Lupe and I were watching you guys practice for basketball on the very first week, Lupe convinced me to get revenge on Lanette for the both of us during my vacation! By us, I meant Lupe and I! So she made a fake note so Lanette wouldn't recognize the handwriting from the note! Yes, I've wanted to give Lanette a payback for being a total bitch to me, but I never expected Lupe to create the idea of shaving her head off! I didn't want to cut her hair! I was behind this!" I started explaining as I cried and coughed.

Slips was silent for a moment, but he frowned a bit more. "I-I-I don't understand, Ingrid…I mean, I know your reasonings and all of that, but what did Lanette do to Lupe?" he responded and asked. Okay, his reaction was a bit better than what I expected, and now I'm not afraid to tell him what was going on. "A while ago when Lupe and I were still fighting, she was in the girls shower room after 1st hour, and from what Lupe told me, Lanette just poured elmer's glue in Lupe's shampoo, which made her hair look extremely sticky and messy, so she was excused 2nd hour," I explained. Slips laughed. I mean, he's actually laughing really hard. "Oh my god! I am so sorry, Ingrid, but that was so hilarious! I just wondered why her hair looked awful when I saw her in the hallway!" he replied as he kept laughing. I smiled a bit. Yeah, I also thinks it's funny too. As soon as he stopped laughing, he looked at me again. "It was not cool of Lanette to pour glue in Lupe's shampoo though. It's also not cool of you to cut her hair off, and it's ALSO not cool of Lupe to convince you to do all of this either," he said as he put his hands on my shoulders. "I know, I'm sorry, Slips. I wish I could've said no to her, but ugh. I don't know. I really want to leave all of this behind now. I just thought telling you would be the last thing I should do before I forget it," I replied as I looked down. "It's okay, Ingrid. I forgive you. When you said you have something to confess, I honestly thought it would be a lot worse than that," he said. "Really?!" I asked. "Yeah, brah! I thought you were making out with some other guy or something," he replied. I laughed. "Why would I do that?!" I questioned as I laughed. "I don't know, but thanks for telling me. It means a lot when you tell me the real truth about the drama that's going on," he said. "Yeah, no problem. One thing though. Lanette doesn't know that it was actually me, and I still want to leave it all behind. I want to move on from it. Promise me that you'll NEVER tell her nor anyone?" I replied.

"Secret's safe with me, Ingrid. I promise. I think you might need to tell your sister or your mom though," Slips replied. God damn it. He's right. I do need to tell them, but I don't know when. I know they would never stop loving me no matter what, but I don't know how they would react. My mom would be disappointed, and Inga would be sad too. "Oh yeah. I don't know when though...I'm sort of anxious on how they would react," I said as I looked down a bit. "Ingrid, they would never stop loving you no matter what. It's okay if you don't want to tell them now, but the sooner they know, the less disappointed they would be. Find the right time when you feel comfortable enough to tell them," he said. Wow, I didn't know how much of a great guy he really is. I smiled and nodded. I stopped crying afterwards, and I was still waiting for Inga to pick me up. "I wonder where Inga is right now," I said as we were still waiting outside. "Ugh, this also reminds me, my sister won't be there to pick me up. She bugs me sometimes," Slips responded. "I'm sure Inga could give you a ride home if you want," I offered. He smiled. "I'd like that. Your sister's pretty cool, so I hope she doesn't mind," he answered.

10 more minutes after waiting outside of the cinema, my sister was here to pick me up. Slips and I walked to her car. Jack was in the passenger seat with Inga. "Hi Ingrid! Hi Slips! Did you guys have fun?!" she asked happily. "Totally! Hey, Inga, is it okay if you could give Slips a ride home? His sister won't be there to pick him up," I asked. "Oh Sophie...yeah! I could give you a ride home, Slips!" she answered. "Thanks, dudette!" he said. Slips and I got into the backseat. I was on Inga's side while Slips was on Jack's side. "Slips! What up bro!" Jack said as we got in. "Hey dude!" Slips replied. "Did you two lovebirds enjoy the movie? Did you two watch a sexy movie together?" Jack asked us. What the hell, Jack. He sure likes to make us feel awkward. "JACK!" Inga called his name as she slightly slapped the back of his head. Slips and I were quiet as we felt awkward.


	19. More Trouble

It's the 2nd week of January, and 2nd semester has already started last week after Winter Break. I don't have much changes on my schedule, except for 5th hour. Instead of music with Lupe and Jake, I have art with Lupe and Windsor. Everything else is the same for me. Today's also Friday, and tonight's basketball game was cancelled because of parent and teacher conference. Lupe and I are happy that we don't have to worry about rehearsing throughout the whole week. I was also happy that I was able to spend enough time with Slips throughout Winter Break too. Right now, it's almost the end of school day. Only 8th hour left, in which I have study hall. I have 8th hour with Jake and Slips, so we were hanging out for the most part. We just got done with homework. "I can't believe tonight's game is cancelled, and we never won one game in the Basketball Season," Slips said. "I know. It's like we're dominating in Football, yet Chester Arthur was dominating in Basketball! I wish Adam could come back to Charles Darwin!" Jake replied. "Well dude, he did say he's gonna attend to our high school next year along with Kerry," Slips replied. "I'm sure you guys will win a game! Hopefully next week!" I said. "Lets hope so, or I'm gonna go bananas!" Jake responded as he put on his thick black pair of glasses. "Um Jake, why are you wearing my glasses?" Slips asked. Slips almost never wears glasses. He only uses them when he was reading a literature book, but other than that, he still has good sight. "Because, it makes me look hipster," Jake replied. Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Ever since he knew about the 'hipster' style, Jake was getting obsessed with it. It was only before Winter Break, and he stopped wearing his green cap he always wears. Instead, he wears a purple beanie. It somewhat attracts his girlfriend, Ripple Banana, more for some reason.

After the bell rang, we were all heading to the bus. I still sit next to Lupe like always, and also, ever since we got back from break, Slips told Lanette that he'll be sitting next to Windsor since he needs space, so she ended up sitting next to Jake, in which he didn't mind since he'll do anything to get Lanette off of Slips's back. Lanette wasn't happy about it, but she had to accept it anyways. Lanette and Jake sits behind Lupe and I, and we sit behind Slips and Windsor. Lupe and I were chatting and we were talking about going shopping tomorrow with Lita, and maybe invite Kerry too. I haven't talked to Kerry in a long time, and I think it would be nice to chat with her. "I miss talking to Kerry. It'd be so nice if she could come to the mall with us!" I said as we were talking. "Yeah, I miss that chicka. Remember last year when Adam and Kerry went for a one day of exchanging schools, with Adam visiting Chester Arthur and Kerry visiting our school?" Lupe asked. "Yeah! It was so fun having her over at Charles Darwin! I remember!" I replied to Lupe. After the bus dropped me off, I walked home, and my sister greeted me. I told her how my day was, like usual, and she always tells me how her days went too. I've told Inga that Lupe and I are planning on going shopping with Lita and Kerry, and she wanted to come along too, so I said yes. "I'll be right back, Inga!" I said as I head upstairs. "Okay sis! I'll be downstairs if you need me!" she replied. As soon as I entered my bedroom, I was digging in my brown shoulder bag. I was looking for my diary where I kept all of my private thoughts in. Okay, that's strange. Where is it?

I dumped all of my stuff on my bed so it would be easier to find it. I put away all of my subject journals, books, pencil case, perfume, everything in my brown bag, yet I still can't find it! I could've sworn I had it in my bag the last time I saw it! What the hell! "Oh my gosh, where is it!" I started raising my voice a bit as I kept looking. Maybe I left it somewhere in my room. "Where the hell is my diary?!" I said as I started looking in my closet. I looked under my clothes. Nothing. Then I went to search in my bookcase. Ugh. Nothing either. Maybe I accidentally left it in the living room, so I walked downstairs. "Inga, have you seen my diary?!" I asked her as I was looking over the coffee table. "No, sis. Why?" she responded. "Because I can't find it anywhere! I looked in my shoulder bag, but I can't find it. I've also looked in my room, and it's not there either!" I explained as I kept searching. "I'll help you, sis!" she offered as she got up from the couch and looked over at the entertainment set. Yeah. Inga knows what my diary looks like, but she respects my privacy. "Try looking in the kitchen!" she told me. "Okay!" I replied. Maybe I left it on the table or on a kitchen counter this morning, so I headed to the kitchen and looked. Nope. I can't find it on the table nor the counter. My mom entered the kitchen. "Hi hon! What are you looking for?" she asked. "My diary! I can't find it anywhere!" I answered. She looked puzzled. "It's not in your room?" she questioned. "No, it's not in my room. The last time I saw it was in my brown bag, but it's not there either!" I explained. "Inga's helping me look for it," I told her. "Where is she?" she asked. "She's in the living room," I replied.

"Okay, I'll try looking in my bedroom. In the meantime, I'll have your sis look in her room too!" mom said. "Thanks, mom!" I thanked her. I don't remember the last time I came in my parents' room nor my sister's room. How can my diary be in any of their rooms? I don't get it. The only rooms left to look would be two of the bathrooms in our house and the dining room. I've decided to look in the dining room next. My dad's still at work, so it's only Inga, mom, and I looking everywhere in the house. "Oh my god! I think I'm gonna get mad if I can't find my diary!" I blurted out as I left the dining room. "Calm down, honey! We'll find it! Don't worry!" my mom said as she was about to enter the dining room. "I hope so!" I replied. "Ingrid, have you ever thought you might've left your diary at school?" she asked. "What?! How could I leave my diary at school?!" I asked and replied. "I don't know, hon! Did you use it today at school during lunch?!" she questioned. "No, I don't think so! I haven't used my diary since this morning before school!" I answered. "Try looking in the backyard with Inga. I remember seeing you in the backyard this morning. You might've left it there," she suggested. "Okay!" I said as I ran. Inga ended up bumping into me. "I can't find it, Ingrid!" she said. "Did you look in the backyard yet?" I asked her. "No, but we'll look!" she replied. We both entered the backyard. We have a big backyard, so I'm hoping it could be anywhere. The grass was wet and cold, but we kept looking. It took us about five minutes to look. "I'm sorry, Ingrid! I still can't find it!" Inga said. "I'll be right back!" I replied.

I headed back into my house, and my mom looked at me. "Any luck, honey?" she asked. "No, but I'm gonna take a break for a few minutes," I answered as I went to go upstairs. "Okay Ingrid! We'll keep looking!" mom replied. I headed back to my room to text Lupe that my diary is missing. She doesn't remember where it could be, and the last time she saw it. I'm getting frustrated. I hope nobody stole my diary. If someone did, I'm sure I'm gonna be mad. I went on Facebook and wrote the post about my diary being missing. After I logged out, I exited my room and looked in the upstairs bathroom. The upstairs bathroom is bigger than the downstairs bathroom. It also has a lock on it too, and I barely use the downstairs bathroom. Maybe I left my diary there when I was going to the bathroom, so I went in to look. Not. A. Single. Luck. I ran downstairs. "Guys! I'm getting mad now! Is there any luck with my diary being found?!" I shouted. "I'm sorry, Ingrid! Inga and I can't find it anywhere! I'm gonna give Lauren a call about this! Maybe your cousin has your diary!" she said as she went to the living room. Say what now?! Lanette with my diary?! What the hell. Of course it would be possible if she stole my diary. Do you know what's also worse?! All of my secrets are in there. My thoughts, feelings, etc. I even have my regrets in my diary too, especially the part when I cut off Lanette's hair. That's part of what I wrote. She's gonna be pissed big time if she knew about it, which was why I was getting more anxious about it. "Oh no! Do you think she would read it? Because my diary doesn't have a lock on it!" I asked my mom. "I hope not, honey. It's not nice to look at someone's private journal. I'll just call to see if they have it, okay?" she said. I nodded. I took a break from searching, so I went to hang out with Inga at a kitchen table. "I'm sorry we couldn't find your diary, sis," Inga apologized. "It's fine. Mom says that Lanette might have it. Lets hope that she doesn't read it," I said as I looked down.

"We'll find it! I'm sure!" she said. I hope so, or else this is going to suck. We spent 10 minutes talking about this situation until my mom came in. "Ingrid, Lanette does have your diary. Another thing is her and Lauren will be coming over to talk to us about this situation," she explained. Okay, at least I know where my diary is now, but with Lanette?! This is so NOT good, and now my aunt will be coming over with her daughter about this situation. I'm praying that she never peaked in my diary. Lets just hope that she actually found it rather than stealing it. "Okay," I replied in a shaky way. "Your aunt is not happy about it. This conversation will be only between you, Lanette, Lauren, and I," my mom said as she frowned. Oh god. Now I have such a bad feeling. I think I know what just happened. It better not be what I think it is. Please God. Don't let it be what I think it is. Please! "I'm gonna check my Facebook. Be right back," I said as I got up. "I'll let you know when they're here. They should be here shortly!" my mom said as I was about to head upstairs. As soon as I walked upstairs, I overheard "Inga, make sure you get your sister when they arrive," mom said. "Okay!" she replied to her. Okay, now I know Inga will let me know when they're here. I entered my bedroom again and went to my computer. I logged on Facebook. All of my friends commented on my post saying that they hoped nobody took it. I noticed Lupe's online, so I messaged her. She believed that Lanette must've took it. I told her that she did have my diary, but I have to be downstairs any minute to have a talk with her and my aunt. She said she has a bad feeling about it, and so do I. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. "Ingrid! Aunt Lauren and Cousin Lanette are here!" Inga said. "Okay! I'm coming!" I replied as I logged out of Facebook.

I exited my bedroom as Inga went to her room. I went downstairs and headed to the living room. My mom was sitting on a recliner along with Lauren, and Lanette was sitting on the couch. "Take a seat, Ingrid. We just need to talk to both of you," my mom said. So I went to sit next to Lanette. "Lanette, don't you have something to give to Ingrid?" Lauren asked Lanette. "Ugh, fine. Here," she said as she handed my diary. I gently yet firmly took it from her. "Thanks. I've been looking for this ever since I got back home!" I thanked with relief. "Ingrid, we're not done yet. There's something for you too," Lauren told me. My heart started pounding a bit faster. Shit. I think I know what she's going to say. "Ingrid, deary. Turn to page 86," Lauren told me. Okay. What the hell. I knew it. What the shit. You have got to be kidding me! Now you're making me open my diary for this conversation?! "Lauren, is this really necessary?!" my mom argued. "Irene! There's something that your daughter did, and I'm here to explain it! Lanette was not the only one who was causing all of this trouble! Since she stole your daughter's diary, there's something that Ingrid did to Lanette a while ago when we were in Hawaii!" Lauren argued back with a strict tone of voice. Oh god. Now I'm scared. I don't know what else to do, so I just got up to confess something. I think now is the time. "Okay, you know what?! Instead of having you making me read a private part of my diary, I'm just gonna say what I've done to Lanette!" I yelled at Lauren as I turned to my mom. "Mom, I think you deserve to know the truth! This is about the part where Lanette lost her hair! It's not some random islander who snuck into our room to cut her hair! I was the one who did it! If I had to be really honest, I did it for revenge! I did it just so Lanette would remember what she's done to me! I also will have to admit that I've never actually wanted to do it, but I had to do it so she could just leave me alone and learn that she's a total bitch! I've honestly regretted doing this! That's what Lauren wanted me to confess!" I explained in a very high tone of voice.

I could see the fear inside of mom's eyes when I told her what happened. "Ingrid!" she called my name in a mix of quiet and a loud tone of voice. "How could you do this?! Just because Lanette did all of those mean things to you doesn't excuse you to do the same thing to her," she replied. She's right. Now I regret cutting off Lanette's hair. "I know, mom, and I'm so sorry! I'm never gonna do it again!" I replied as I can feel my eyes burn. "And Lanette! I've had just enough of you picking on my daughter!" my mom started yelling at Lanette. "Are you kidding me?! I've never done a SINGLE THING to Ingrid ever since Thanksgiving!" Lanette argued back. "No! The last thing that you've done was that you stole her diary right before knowing that Ingrid was behind your hair loss! I expect you to be a nicer lady now!" my mom argued back. "Excuse me! Nobody can tell my daughter to be either nice or rude! She's just being herself! We've expected her to be that way!" Lauren stood up and defended Lanette. "Then what kind of a selfish greedy mother are you to raise your daughter to be very haughty! How can we get along if your daughter keeps bullying MY daughter!" my mom started yelling at Lauren as she also got up. "Your daughter did something that's very unacceptable and inexcusable, so Lanette and I have the right to come over to talk about it!" Lauren yelled back. "None of this would've happened if your daughter was polite rather than rude!" my mom's voice rose. Lanette was sitting on the couch watching them arguing. She was smiling at them yelling at each other. I'm not enjoying it, so I was about to leave until Lauren caught me. "Just where do you think you're going, young lady?! We're not done yet!" she said.

"WELL, I'M DONE. IF YOU GUYS ARE GONNA END UP ARGUING JUST BECAUSE OF THIS SHIT, THEN I'M LEAVING. I'M ALREADY OVER THIS DRAMA, AND I JUST WANT TO LEAVE ALL OF THIS BEHIND! I'M JUST GOING TO MY ROOM BECAUSE I'M DONE. I'M LEAVING THIS FUCKING CONVERSATION!" I yelled as I stomped out of the living room. Now this is the first time that I've dropped the F-bomb in front of my mom AND in front of Lanette. I didn't care anyway. I went upstairs to my bedroom, and I locked the door too. I texted Lupe that I'm in a very bad mood, and that I can't be bothered now. I also told her that I might not go shopping tomorrow. Gladly she understood. Ugh, I'm feeling extremely depressed, and I'm not in a mood to see anyone's face in this house anymore.


	20. Fear, Nightmare, and Thunder

I can still hear them arguing from downstairs. I was sitting quiet, and I'm about to leave. I want to get out without anyone knowing that I left, so I got up from my bed, opened up the window, and peaked myself out of it. I put my long legs out as I sat on the window edge, but my ass slipped from the edge since it was really wet from the rain. It was raining outside! It also scratched my back when I fell. Luckily, I landed on my feet, but ouch! I could feel a little sprain on my left ankle. Ugh, what the hell. I still need to get out of there. I can't take this anymore. I started limping when I started walking. It takes me longer to limp than to walk. After 20 minutes of leaving the house, I could hear thunder. Oh no. This is not good. I never expected thunder or lightning tonight! "I can't do this anymore," I said to myself. My body was starting to feel even more weak. I could feel my heart beating very slowly. I could feel my legs getting even more weak. I fell down to my knees. I know for the fact that I'm still halfway through Slips's house, but I can't help but to yell his name a few times. "SLIPS!" I shouted one more time. The thunder was starting to get even more loud, and the rain was starting to pour even more heavily. All of a sudden, I'm starting to get that woozy feeling. I was starting to feel dizzy. I closed my eyes, and I let my body dropped on the sidewalk. I couldn't move, nor could I wake up. I fainted.

I woke up at a strange place. Everything was in black and white, and everyone was dressing up in their fashion that looked like the 1930's and the 1940's. I sat up a bit. Did I time-travel or something? The TV's at the TV store looked old-style too. I noticed what I was wearing as well. A black dress with black heels, black gloves, and a black hat that has a white feather. "Ingrid!" I heard someone calling my name. I turned around, and it seems that I saw a 1940 version of Slips calling my name. "Slips? Slips!" I called his name. "Ingrid!" he called my name again. We started running for each other. Right when we met, he gave me a big hug. "Darling, I don't want you to go!" he said as he kissed me ON the lips. Okay, now this is too strange. I'm in the 40's decade, and now Slips called me darling and then he kissed me? Usually he would say dude, brah, dudette, or maybe hun, but darling? That's definitely for the 40's. I broke the kiss he gave me. "What are you talking about, Slips? Where am I?" Wow, I can't believe I spoiled our first kiss. "The Nazis are coming!" he said. Oh god, is that really happening? "Wait, what?!" I replied. I was so confused. Why am I not in the 2000's decade, but in the 40's decade? Slips hugged me tighter. All of a sudden, it started raining extremely hard, and I heard thunder. All of the people were screaming and running away. "Ingrid! Help us!" I turned around, and I saw Inga shouting for help along with my mom. "Inga! Mom!" I screamed. I could feel heavy hands on my shoulders. "HEY! LET GO OF HER!" Slips yelled at who's trying to grab me. Those were the Nazis. The next thing that happened was the Nazis shot him in the chest. I yelled Slips's name as I cried, so I ended up fighting back at the Nazis. This time, they knocked me out dead by their gun as I heard the biggest thunder that stormed.

I sat up and screamed, and I also bumped into someone who was sitting in front of me. As I was screaming, the person said "Shhhhh! Ingrid! It's okay!" the whisper sounds familiar. I could feel him wrapping his arms around me as he was giving me a tight hug. "INGRID!" he shouted my name again. I stopped screaming and opened my eyes. It was Slips. Damn, I almost had a heart attack. I was breathing faster. I looked around where I was at. I was sitting on a bed in a comfy-looking bedroom that looked really familiar. "Oh my god. Where am I, and is this 2009?!" I asked Slips. "Ingrid. Shhhhh. Calm down. You're okay. You're in my bedroom, and you probably had a bad dream too," he answered as he hugged me tighter. I had my arms around his neck. I can feel the relief now that I knew this was a bad dream. "Oh Slips, it's more like a nightmare! It's just like the movie we saw during Winter Break! About the holocaust.." I replied as I cried a bit. He kept his embrace still. "Damn it, Ingrid. I wish we could've picked a different movie to watch. It'll be okay though. I'm here for you now," he said. He stroked my hair while we sat quiet for a moment. We released our embrace. "So what happened, Slips? How did I get here?" I asked him as I was trying to remember what happened last time. "Sophie and I were driving back to our house. We just got back from the YMCA. It was raining outside, and while my sister was driving, I saw you laying down on the sidewalk, so I told her to stop the car, and then I went out to get you because I got very worried. Sophie had to help open up our car door. I sat in the backseat with you, and you had your head on my lap on our way home. When we got home, I carried you upstairs to my bedroom, and I placed you on my bed, so I sat with you until you woke up," Slips explained.

My eyebrows rose up a bit. "Oh my gosh, really? How long was I in your bed?" I asked him. "Well my sister and I went to the Y after school, and we were there for a couple of hours, so at around 4:30, we left, and that was also when we saw you lying down on the sidewalk," he was answering as he was still determining how long I've been here. We both looked at his alarm clock. It was 7:00 P.M. "So I fainted and fell asleep for about three hours?" I asked. He nodded. "That just makes me wonder, Ingrid. What were you doing outside when the weather was super crazy?" he questioned. It was a very long story, but I was able to tell him what happened before. "Oh Slips. I was so depressed lately. What happened was when I got back from school, I was looking for my diary, and I couldn't find it so my mom and my sister had to help me search everywhere, but we couldn't find it, so my mom suspected that Lanette must've had it, so she called aunt Lauren, and then they came over. My mom told me that me, her, Lanette, and Lauren needs to have a serious group conversation because Lanette stole my diary, AND she also found out that I cut off all of her hair. Lauren brought it up, but I ended up confessing to my mom what I've done to Lanette back in Hawaii, and THEN my mom and aunt Lauren started fighting!" I started explaining. "Oh god, Ingrid. That's horrible. So Lanette read that part of your diary when you shaved her head?" Slips asked. "Yes," I replied to him. "So I ended up leaving when my mom and Lanette's mom were yelling at each other. My mom was basically telling Lanette that she should be nicer, but Lauren got pissed off and she defended Lanette. I was in my bedroom, and I escaped out of the window. I also sprained my left ankle," I finished up the story. "Ouch! That's not good!" Slips reacted.

Another loud clap of thunder occurred. It startled Slips and I. I dropped myself on the bed as he firmly yet gently tackled me. "Aw shit!" he reacted as the thunder made a huge boom. "I know. The thunder's so loud," I replied. He was still laying on top of me. "Ingrid, you'll be okay with spending the night here, right?" Slips asked. "Yeah. I think I will be. I'm-I'm a little anxious about how my mom and my sister would react if they noticed my absence," I answered. "I know they would be worried about you, Ingrid, but hopefully they'll understand that the weather's too dangerous for you to come back," he replied. I nodded. "I also left my phone at my house too," I said as I was fixing my spaghetti tank top straps. Another clap of thunder started appearing at my own ears, and it was louder than last time. "Oh my GOD! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at the storm outside of Slips's window. He started laughing. I turned to him. "What's so funny?" I asked as I smiled a bit. "Ingrid, I think you're so crazy cute when you're mad. I mean like, I think it's so sexy when you yell," he answered. Wow. He used the word 'sexy', and I could feel my cheeks turning red. "Girl, you're blushing! You're too adorable," he flirted more. "Oh stop it, Slips!" I replied as I laughed. "Are you hungry, Ingrid? I don't think you've eaten anything," he asked me. "No. Not ever since lunch, but I guess I am up for some snacks. Do you have any fruit?" I replied and asked. "Tons! I know that you're a vegetarian, so I'm gonna make you a fruit salad! My parents also know that you're here as well, and they know that I'll be taking care of you for the night. Be right back, and stay in my bed, my princess!" he smiled as he left his bedroom. I smiled back. Now that he called me 'his princess', I have a feeling that things are gonna get more serious.

I've also known Slips's parents too. His mom, Shelby, is super nice, and his dad, Sam, could be grumpy and happy at the same time, yet he can be really lazy sometimes. While I was lying down on Slips's bed, his mom came in. "Why hello, Ingrid! How are you feeling?" she entered his room. "Oh hi Shelby. I'm doing okay, except I sprained my left ankle, and it still hurts!" I replied to her. "Oh no! Can I see it, dear? I'm more than happy to make it better," Shelby offered as she sat on Slips's bed. Oh yeah. Shelby's a nurse who works at my dad's job, and Sam is a mechanic who works downtown. "Sure. I have to go home tomorrow anyway," I told her as I lift up my left leg. I showed her where it really hurts, so she ended up grabbing her kit equipment from the hallway across Slips's bedroom and started wrapping bandage around it. "My son is so sweet to rescue you from that terrible storm outside! He sure is a hero to you," Shelby said as she wrapped more thick layers of bandage around my ankle. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the layer to finish wrapping. She firmly pressed the edge so it would stay on. "Now you need to be very careful. We don't want you to sprain your ankle like that again," she said as she finished up fixing my left ankle for me. I've also told her what happened while she was helping out. Slips just returned with a big bowl of fruit salad. "Hey mom, what are you doing here?" he asked as he placed the bowl on my lap. "I was just helping a friend of yours. Her ankle minorly sprained," Shelby replied. I grabbed the fork and started eating the fruit salad Slips made for me. "Thanks, Slips," I thanked when he gave me the fruit salad. "No problem, brah" he replied. "Your ankle will be okay, right?" Slips asked me. "Yeah. It's just a minor sprain," I answered. "Her ankle should be fine within 24 hours," Shelby also responded.

The thunder started making bigger booms than ever, which startled me again. This time, we could hear Slips's dad swear from the other room. "FUCKIN' THUNDERSTORM! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" he yelled. All of us giggled and laughed. It was also almost 8:00 P.M. "Oh Shelby, your husband is so funny!" I said after we heard him cursed. "Yeah. I better calm him down right now. He's always had a hard time going to sleep during thunderstorms," Shelby said as she got up from Slips's bed. "Take care you two, and have a good night. Hopefully tomorrow should be better," she sad as she closed the door. "Yeah, I want this thunderstorm to go away soon, or I'm gonna go crazy!" I said as I kept eating my healthy dinner. "Ingrid, I would've laughed my ass off if you used the exact same words my dad just said," Slips replied. I laughed. "You don't mind if I sleep with you tonight, do you?" he asked. Wow. He wants to sleep with me? I know he doesn't mean sex, but like cuddle me with an awful storm outside. That would be amazing to cuddle with your crush. "No! I don't mind at all!" I answered. He smiled. "By sleeping with you, I meant to cuddle with you, not to have sex with you," he said. That's what I just thought. "I know. I am not ready for this kind of stuff anyway," I replied. "Me too. I would only consider sex if I'm actually ready, or maybe when I get married," he said. I nodded. "I agree. I mostly would want to have sex when I get married as well," I replied. Okay, why are we talking about sex right now? It's odd considering that we're still not going out, but we flirt a lot. I really want to ask him that if we like each other so much, then why don't we date, but then it would be a lot awkward. I guess Slips likes to take it nice, smooth, and slow.

I finished up my fruit salad, and Slips took the empty bowl back to the kitchen for me. He's literally too sweet. When he came back to his room, he noticed the look on my face. "Are you okay, Ingrid?" he asked me. "Yeah, it's just I miss my mom, my dad, and Inga now. I wasn't really running away from them. I just want to visit you since I'm in a really bad mood, and that I need a break from this Lanette drama," I confessed. Slips nodded. "I understand, but don't worry. You'll be okay. They'll be happy to see you tomorrow," he replied. The reason why I can't return home tonight was NOT only because the weather was extremely dangerous, but the TV announcements has highly recommend us to stay in a safe shelter until tomorrow. I'm just hoping that my family will be happy for my safe return tomorrow. Tomorrow's also Saturday. Slips gave me a big hug that it tells me that I'll be alright. He's always kept his muscular arms around my back. I also kept my arms around his neck too every time we hug. "I'm feeling exhausted," I told him. "Me too," he said as he let go of our embrace. We got into his blankets. His covers are just as cozy as mine! I'm wearing a white tank top with dark blue skinny jeans. Slips was wearing plaid PJ pants with a white tank top, and he's also wearing a beach necklace. "You have really pretty big bright green eyes, Ingrid," Slips said as we were studying each other's eyes again. I giggled. Slips's light ocean blue eyes were so hard to look away from. "Has anyone ever told you that?" he asked. I smiled. "Nope," I replied as my eyelids shut a little. Slips had his right arm around my upper back as he had his left hand in my golden blonde hair.

Slips turned off the light next to him, and room got dark, except the light from his window shined down on us, so I was able to see Slips in the dark. We were quiet for a few minutes. We ignored more loud claps of thunder and the harsh rain outside of the house too. "Goodnight, Slips," I said as I slowly closed my eyes. "Night, Ingrid" he replied. He was still embracing me when we fell asleep. Okay, now I'm telling you. This is getting so weird yet magical at the same time. So many more hints were dropping, and I'm getting a weird feeling about what comes next. I was thinking as I closed my eyes. I have to admit, I love Slips for being extremely caring and understanding. I don't think I've ever felt this way to a guy before, especially Adam. I've never loved anyone like I've loved Slips now, besides my family of course, but relationship-wise, I've never liked Adam this much before last year. No guy has ever been this amazing to me before. I feel like my feelings are starting to rise up a lot more. I definitely need to tell Slips how I truly feel eventually.


	21. Hurt and Comfort

It was midnight, and I'm still sleeping with Slips. So far in my dreams, it turned out to be sweet, and then it got super dark. Sweet dreams turning into major nightmares, and it's just like the bad dream that I've had when I fainted. Ugh, I hate that. I think that's only because of the thunder that won't shut up. It's driving me nuts! The storm got worse, so I woke up. Oh god, I can't sleep. Stupid holocaust nightmare. Slips was right. Maybe we should've picked a horror movie that was available in the cinema rather than a romantic movie that involves the holocaust. When I woke up, I leaned to the other side, and Slips wasn't there. I wonder where he is, so I got up from my bed, and when I exited his room, a gush of wind entered through the window. It was super wet and cold! "Slips! Where are you?!" I said in a moderate tone of voice. My ankle got better, but it still hurts. I closed Slips's door behind me. I was limping a bit when I was searching for Slips. "Slips! Where are you?!" I said again. I walked in the hallway to the stairs. I've tried my very best to be careful on the steps since my left ankle still feels weak. As soon as I walked down the stairs, I was on the 5th step on the bottom of the stairwell. As my right foot landed on the 4th step, I felt the twist on my left ankle. "Ow!" I yelled as I released my hands from the stairwell bar. My hands quickly reached my left ankle, and I was standing on my right foot. This time, I collapsed downstairs. My whole body hit the stairs twice. I've never fallen downstairs before, but it was scary. "Owwww!" I reacted after I fell. I heard footsteps coming closer. "Ingrid!" I heard Slips calling my name. I sat up a bit reaching my left ankle. I turned my head around, and Slips ran to me. "Ingrid, are you okay?! Did you fall?!" Slips said as he got on his knees and sat next to me. "Slips, I was looking for you!" I answered.

He put his left arm around me. "I was just getting a drink of water. Did you have another nightmare?" he asked. "Yes Slips, and it's just like this other dream I've had when I fainted, except it was a lot worse, and the thunderstorm woke me up from it again. I left your room when the wind and the rain gushed through your window. I'm scared, Slips," I explained as I cried again. "Ingrid, calm down. Tomorrow will only be light rain. The thunderstorm should be gone soon," he replied as he gently pulled my head close to his chest. "Oh Ingrid, you're so cold! Hang on, we can sit by the fireplace for a while," he said as he picked me up. He carried me to the living room, and he placed himself and I next to the fireplace. He left the living room to grab the materials to light up the fireplace. Newspaper, wood, and a lighter. He also brought some blankets along to warm ourselves up. He came back. He dropped the materials, and he started placing the woods in the fireplace gently. Then he ripped up some newspapers and threw them in, and then the last thing he did was he turned on the lighter, and lit the fireplace. "This is my sister's lighter. I don't smoke," he said as he finished lighting up the fireplace. I nodded. Nobody in Middle School has smoked before. "Lets hope that the rain doesn't get rid of the fire. We'll stay here until the thunder goes away. It shouldn't be too long, Ingrid," he added as he sat next to me and cover us with some blankets he was borrowing. "How long do you think it's gonna be until it goes away?" I asked him. "Maybe for like 30 minutes, but it should be gone when it's 1:00 A.M.," Slips answered. "I hope so. I hate thunderstorms," I replied. "Me too," he said.

I felt better when Slips and I hung out by the fireplace in the middle of the night. It's a lot more peaceful considering the thunder. "Did you get hurt when you fell down the stairs?" Slips asked me. "No, I'm okay. My body just hit the stairwell a couple times. The only thing that hurts right now is my ankle. It twisted a bit when I was walking down, and I've tried so hard to be really careful," I explained. "Then I think you should stay here a bit until it gets a lot better. My sister's car broke down, and my dad's fixing it. My mom also has to work early in the morning," Slips replied. He's right. My ankle has to be better so I could walk home properly. We spent 15 more minutes by the fireplace until a huge group of water slid into the chimney that turned off the fire. "God damn it!" Slips reacted as the fire went out. He stood up as he helped me up. Since it would be hard to go back upstairs, Slips and I have decided to sleep on the couch. His couch was super comfortable. I was laying down on top of him, and we're using the covers that we just used while we were sitting by the fireplace. I felt warm enough to sleep on the couch with him. The thunder went away shortly after we went back to sleep. It was nice and quiet in the living room.

The next morning, Slips and I woke up at 8:00 A.M., and it's also a Saturday. "Morning, Ingrid," he said as we both got up. "Good morning, Slips," I replied. We sat up on the couch we just slept on. "How's your ankle?" he asked me. "It doesn't hurt as much as last night," I answered. "Well that's good. At least it's getting better," he replied. "Oh there you are, you two! Slips, I checked in your room, and you weren't there along with you, Ingrid. I just want to let you know breakfast is ready. I also have to go because my alarm clock didn't go off an hour ago, and I'm already late for work! Ingrid, I hope your ankle gets better! Bye!" Shelby said as she entered the living room. "Bye mom," Slips replied. "Bye Shelby!" I also replied. As soon as she left, Slips helped me walk to the kitchen to go eat breakfast. Slips and I both had a bowl of cereal and some toast. I was still worried about how my mom would react if she knows that I was gone. Sophie entered the kitchen as Slips and I were still eating. "Slips, I'm gonna be over at Andrew's house to do our science project. He's gonna pick me up since dad's fixing my car," Sophie noted Slips. "Alright, sis. I'm just gonna hang around today. I don't think I'm gonna go anywhere," Slips replied. "Alright little brother. If you need me, just text me," Sophie replied as she left. "I'm not little!" Slips responded. "Whatever," he said after Sophie left. After breakfast, I've spent a couple of hours hanging out at Slips's house since my left ankle still feels weak. Just as soon as I was able to walk alone, I was ready to head back home. "Slips, I think I can walk now," I told him as I was walking in the living room. "Really? That's great! Are you ready to go home, Ingrid?" he responded. "Yes, I think I'm ready," I replied to him. He nodded. "Okay, well, I hope I'll see you on Monday! Remember, your mom will be very happy that you're okay!" Slips said. We both hugged. "Stay safe," he said.

I nodded and smiled at him. As soon as I left his house, the rain was only misty and light. Good thing there's no more thunderstorms. I could almost walk properly. After 10 minutes of walking away from his house, I feel like I'm almost there. "Oh god, I'm so nervous," I told myself. I kept walking. I'm only two blocks away from my house. As I started walking across the street, the rain got more obscuring to see, yet it's still light. Just then, I felt another twist on my left ankle. Oh shit. Not again. My ankle's starting to get weak right after it got better! God damn it, Ingrid! Why can't you stay at Slips's house until it gets completely better?! I fell down on my knees in the middle of the road. I looked over at my ankle to make sure the bandage doesn't come off. A few minutes later, I saw two yellow flashing lights. Uh oh. The car is coming, and I can't get myself off of the road. "Oh god, no!" I said as I turned my head. I placed my arm in front of my side face, and I kept my eyes closed as I could hear the car coming closer. I heard it stopped, and I opened one of my eyes. It was a few inches close to hitting me. I looked at the car with anxiety, and I can hear one of the doors open. "Ingrid!" someone shouted my name as I sat facing the car's face. This was also a familiar voice. I can hear high heels tapping on the road as someone exited the car. I heard the door close. "Ingrid!" she called my name again. I scooted myself away from the car to see who was calling my name. It was my mom! She lightly ran to me as she had tears in her eyes. She sat on her knees next to me and gave me a tight hug. "Oh Ingrid! I was just looking for you!" she said as she cried. I hugged back. "Oh mom! I'm so sorry that I left the conversation and the house yesterday! I was just heading back to the house because I missed you!" I apologized as I cried along with her. "Oh honey, don't you ever leave without letting me know like that again, and I am so sorry that I had to get you into this conversation from yesterday!" she also apologized, but she started crying more. We were shivering as we were still crying. "There's something that I need to tell you when we get home! But first, what happened to your ankle?!" she said as she notices my injury. "It's a long story, mom, but to summarize it, I sprained it after I left the house!" I told her.

"Oh dear! Also, where have you been? Who took care of it?" my mom started asking more. "Can I tell you the whole story when we get home?" I replied. "Yes, honey! You can tell me what happened, and then I'll tell you something too!" mom said as she helped me up. We both got into her car, and then we drove home. It was a minute ride home since we were close to our house. After we got back to our house, we entered the living room. We sat on the couch together, and I started telling her the full story about what happened after I left. "Wow honey, that was a real strong experience, but I'm so happy that Mrs. Python took care of your ankle for you! It was so sweet of her, and it was also so sweet of your friend to take care of you! I need to call him and thank him for doing everything for you! In the meantime, Ingrid, I think you should stay in the house until Monday. It does take a bit for a sprained ankle to get completely better," my mom responded after I told her what happened. "Don't worry, mom. I don't think I'll go anywhere for the rest of the weekend. It was such a tough night last night. So what do you need to tell me? You said you have something to tell me after I tell my story. What's going on?" I replied and asked. My mom was silent for a minute. "Oh Ingrid," she started crying a bit. Now I'm feeling suspicious since she's crying right now. This is telling me that it's really bad news. "What is it, mom? What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me for a bit. "Honey, this is about Lanette," she replied. One of my eyebrows lowered as I'm getting curious about what's going on. "What about Lanette? Did something happen?" I asked more.

"Well, Ingrid. Let me explain something, and then I'll tell you," my mom replied. I nodded. "Ingrid, your aunt and I made up shortly after the fight, and that's because Lanette was starting to get sick," she told me. I was still looking at her curiously. I know it's not it yet. She kept sobbing. "Lanette started getting sick? What do you mean, mom?" I questioned. "Honey, this is something that I've known ever since Lanette and her parents moved here. Your sister also knows about it too, but since Lanette's the same age as you, Inga and I has decided not to break your heart at an early point. We feel like that we should tell you when it's the right time. I know it's extremely wrong of us to keep this secret away from you, but we don't want your feelings to get hurt!" my mom explained as she grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. "What is it, mom?! What are you hiding from me?!" I kept asking her. I sort of got worried now right when my mom was trying to tell me something. "Honey! Lanette has brain cancer!" she blurted as she kept crying. My eyes widened. I've never expected mom to say anything worse than that. Lanette having cancer? Oh my gosh. I'll really have to admit, even though we've had our recent rocky past, I don't want Lanette to suffer from anything that's horrible! With the brain tumor she has, I feel like that's one of the reasons why she was acting very different compared to how we shared our friendship before. My heart started beating slowly. This can't be happening. I really want to be great friends with Lanette since she's my cousin. Now I think this is the reason why we couldn't go to Hawaii on Spring Break. "Mom…." I said slowly. "I know you told me that you don't want me to get hurt but...Oh my god. Mom, will Lanette be okay?" I asked as I could feel my eyes burn. My mom shook her head. "I don't know, honey. Her parents rushed her to the hospital last night, and the doctor said that her brain tumor was causing so much damage in her knowledge, so she can't go to your school anymore," mom explained.

"Oh mom, I know that Lanette and I have been fighting lately, but I don't want her to die. I want to be great cousins with her just like the last time we've been great," I responded to her. "Oh honey. I just hate it when Lanette was being really mean to you, and I ignored the fact that her brain tumor was messing up her behavior. That's why Lauren was fighting with me, so I apologized to her after discovering how weak Lanette was getting," she replied as she sniffed. "Oh my gosh! Mom, I have no idea!" I reacted. "Her tumor was bothering her so much that it made her feel this way!" she replied. Okay, now I understand….Ugh. I feel so horrible. I wish my mom would've told me earlier so I wouldn't have to worry about getting back at her. "Oh mom! I feel so horrible right now! I shaved her head without knowing why she's been so unacceptably rude! I'm so sorry! I wish I've never done that! I wish I would've ignored her selfishness to me!" I replied to her as I started crying again. "Oh honey!" she said as she reached out her arms. I got up to hug her. We both hugged and cried. "Mom, can we go over to her house?! I want to apologize to Lauren and Leo about what I've done to Lanette, and wish them that she gets better!" I asked her as my tears were still dripping down on my face. "Ingrid, I don't think this is a good idea. Lanette's at the hospital now, and she'll be there for a while. You could give your aunt a call later if you want?" my mom responded. I nodded.

We spent a few more minutes crying in the living room. "Oh mom, I want Lanette to get better! If she gets better, I want to start fresh with her!" I told her. "I know, Ingrid! I hope she gets better too, but we'll have to wait! It takes a long time for doctors to cure cancer," she replied as we were still hugging. "Lets pray for her every night to get better! I want her to get better!" I said. "Yes hon! We'll pray every night!" she replied as well. Afterwards, I went up to my room and got on Facebook. I made a group chat for Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, and I to tell them the shocking news. They didn't expect Lanette to have brain cancer, but they're starting to feel bad just like how I'm feeling really bad. Slips felt the worst out of them. I also told them that she won't be attending Charles Darwin Middle School anymore. I asked them to pray for Lanette, so they did. They told me that they'll pray for her to get better. They now understand why she was always mean.


	22. Valentine's Day

One month passed by, and it's also Valentine's Day. Today is Tuesday, and it's also been one month since Lanette was in the hospital. Like what I've said, she won't be attending Charles Darwin Middle School since she has brain cancer. I've decided to make a card for Lanette to get better, and I've had all of my friends' and Lanette's teachers sign it. I mailed it to Lanette's parents so they could give it to her the next time they visit her. Lauren forgave me after learning Lanette's disease. Today, none of us has any homework since it's Valentine's Day. Today was also a pretty good day. Lupe has spent so much quality time with her boyfriend, Corey, and same with Windsor and Debbie, and Jake and Ripple Banana. Right now, lunch time started, and today, Slips and I has decided to sit alone at a lunch table. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ingrid," he said as we sat down. "Aww. Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" I replied to him. We were both smiling. "So Ingrid, how was Lanette? It's been a month since she isn't here," he asked as we're starting a conversation. "She's still not doing good. I haven't heard much of how she's been doing lately, but my mom would let me know if she's feeling either better or worse," I answered. Slips nodded. "I feel really bad for disliking her without knowing what she's going through," he said as he was looking down. "Don't be, Slips. A lot of people can be like that when they were aware that there's a story behind the other," I replied. "So true, brah," he responded.

"I still can't believe my mom and my sister hid this from me," I said as I was looking down a bit. Slips frowned, but didn't respond. "I'm sorry, Ingrid," he finally replied. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize," I replied. "No, really. It's not cool of your parents to hide it from you," he replied. "I know, but they did have a reason, so I understand them. I think that's also why we couldn't go to Hawaii on Spring Break. It's because they fear that Lanette would be…..Ugh, I don't know," I responded. Slips nodded. "I get what you mean. It makes perfect sense," he said. "Yeah," I said as I looked down more. "So Ingrid, since today's Valentine's Day, there's something that I wanna ask you," Slips mentioned. I looked at him since he said he has something to 'ask me'. Would today be the day? I wonder what he's going to say! "Would you like to go to a fancy restaurant downtown with me? Just the two of us? I thought it would be nice to have dinner with you where it's very peaceful and romantic," Slips asked me. Oh my gosh! I feel like this is going to be a dinner date since he said the restaurant is fancy, peaceful, and romantic! "Oh, I would love to! I don't have any plans tonight, so why not?!" I responded as I smiled. He smiled back. "I thought having a dinner date would help you take your mind off of Lanette for the night. I just want to do my best and cheer you up while she's in the hospital," he replied. Oh my god. He said dinner date, so we are going on a date to a restaurant tonight! "Awwwwww!" I replied as I went to hug him. He hugged me back. "Slips, you always make me feel so happy every single time!" I told him in all honesty. He kept smiling. "That's my job, Ingrid. To keep you happy. Because you're not just my sidekick buddy and my good friend. The matter of fact you're one of my best close friends along with Windsor," he replied.

I'm really having a good feeling. The bell rang, which means it's time for 6th period. Slips and I have science class together, so we left the cafeteria and went to our lockers to get our stuff. I feel like we won't be doing any homework today. I feel like we'll play a game just like what my other classes were doing today. We met up in our science class five minutes later. We still sit next to each other like usual. When class started, our teacher told us that we're gonna play a fun madlib love letter game. I've always enjoyed mad libs because they are so funny. We basically pass our papers as we're filling out one blank for each. On our first blank, we write our own names, and then as we pass to the right, we fill in an adjective, and so on forth. After we got done filling our individual blanks, our teacher has decided to read all of the mad lib letters from the game. Most of the mad lib letters were very funny! We laughed and say 'Oooooooh' every time! When the next mad lib letter was for me, our teacher read, "Dear Ingrid, You are extremely gifted and I scream you! I want to kiss your claw 8 times. You make my bath burn with desire. When I first saw you, I caringly stared at you and fell in love. Will you avoid out with me? Don't let your parents discourage you, centuries are just jealous. Yours forever, Henry," We all laughed, especially me. I mean, 'You make my bath burn with desire'?! Wow, that sure sounds corny and sexual, yet funny!

"Alright students, we will do one more! Get out another piece of paper!" our science teacher said. Oh boy. Another mad lib love letter. As we got out another piece of paper, our teacher changed the rules. "This time, fill out your name on the first blank, and then switch papers with your neighbor and fill out your name on the last blank," our teacher explained a different rule. Do you know what that means? Slips and I will get each other's madlib love letter! After we finished another game, our teacher started reading the madlib letters. He read Slips's and I's letters last since we sit in the way back. This is how our madlib letters turned out: Dear Slips,

You are extremely nervous and I spray you! I want to kiss your cheek 12 times. You make my coffee table burn with desire. When I first saw you, I agreeingly stared at you and fell in love. Will you walk out with me? Don't let your parents discourage you, cats are just jealous.

Yours forever, Ingrid

and

Dear Ingrid,

You are extremely sophisticated and I suspect you! I want to kiss your neck 69 times. You make my Nintendo DS burn with desire. When I first saw you, I beamingly stared at you and fell in love. Will you run out with me? Don't let your parents discourage you, hugs are just jealous.

Yours forever, Slips

Okay, the last one was so hilarious. Slips and I were laughing so hard at the part when our teacher said, "I want to kiss your neck 69 times. You make my Nintendo DS burn with desire,". "Oh my god, I can't breathe! This is too funny!" I said as I kept laughing. "Yeah, especially at the Nintendo DS part!" Slips replied as he was also laughing. His face looked extremely red. A minute later, the bell rang, and Slips and I still can't stop laughing. We started walking to our English class. When we came, Windsor noticed how red our faces were. "What's so funny?" he asked as we entered. We sat at our table. "Dude, oh my god, last class was so funny!" he answered as he kept laughing. "What did you guys do?" Windsor replied. "We were playing that madlib love letter game!" I replied. "What?! That's what we did 3rd hour!" Windsor responded. "Was it funny in your class?" I asked him. "Yeah. Pretty much," he answered. "You make my Nintendo DS burn with desire!" Slips repeated the line from the game as both of us kept laughing. "What?!" Windsor replied as he laughed a bit. "I know. This was from the madlib we were playing last class!" Slips told Windsor. We all laughed. When class started, our teacher passed out candy. Gladly she told us that we won't have any homework to do today, so today's basically a study hall for us. Slips, Windsor, and I were talking for the most part. Windsor was sharing a story about his day with his girlfriend, Debbie. "I can't believe it's been exactly one year since Debbie and I were going out. I was so scared to talk to her at first, but then we shared so many common interests, like reading books. She's also as smart as I am," Windsor said. "Awwwww! I'm so happy for you, Windsor! Debbie is so great!" I replied to him. "Yeah. She's cool," Slips added. Today is Windsor and Debbie's one year anniversary, and it's also Jake and Ripple Banana's anniversary too. Jake will probably share his story about him and Ripple Banana next hour. "What are you guys going to do tonight?" Windsor asked. Slips and I were looking at each other. "You two are going somewhere, are you?" Windsor asked again. "Dude! How did you know?!" Slips replied. "I can tell by the way you guys were looking at each other," Windsor said. Lupe and Adam are the only ones in our group who knows for the fact that Slips and I like each other, so Slips and I have agreed to tell Windsor about what we're doing tonight.

After 7th hour was over, Slips and I were walking to our study hall, and we met up with Jake. As soon as Jake entered our room, we've noticed how messy his hair looks and he also has a lot of lipstick kiss prints on his face too. "Dude, your face. What did you and Ripple Banana do?" Slips asked as Jake came to sit with us. "Oh, Ripple Banana and I just got done making out last hour. We've decided to skip class since today's Valentine's Day," Jake explained. Of course. Jake the troublemaker. "Oh wow. Did you guys get caught?" I asked. "Nah. We just exited behind school and did it," Jake replied. "Dude, you're gonna need to wash the lipstick off of your face or you're gonna get caught," Slips responded. "I don't give a shit! I'm not washing off my beauty's kisses!" Jake replied. "Okay then," Slips and I said at the same time. "So what are you two up to?" Jake asked. We looked at him. "Nothing much. Ingrid and I are gonna hang out tonight," Slips answered. "Yeah," I answered as well. "Really?! On Valentine's Day?!" Jake responded. Slips and I have figured that Jake will find out too, so we also told him what was happening between us. "I don't get it you guys. If you two like each other so much, then why don't you go out?" Jake asked after we told our story. Now this is getting awkward. I've always had that question inside of my mind, and now Jake brung it all up. "Um," Slips started replying. "We just don't want to rush anything, Jake. We like to take this nice and slow," I replied. "Yeah. What Ingrid said," Slips added. Jake was silent for a moment. "Okay then," Jake responded. Now I did figure that Slips wants to take this slowly, and so do I for the most part, even though I have a huge crush on him now.

A little later during 8th hour, we switched the romance topic to Lanette. "So how was Lanette doing, Ingrid?" Jake asked after finishing up our previous subject. I sighed. "She's still not doing well, Jake," I answered him. "Damn. It's been a month," Jake replied. "I know. My mom told me that her doctor will let us know how she was doing by tonight. I'm still hoping she'll be okay," I said. "Oh, Ingrid. I forgot to ask you. What time do you wanna go on our dinner date?" Slips asked. "How about at seven? That's when I usually eat dinner!" I replied to him. He nodded. "Sounds good to me," Slips replied. The bell rang, which means today was over. I felt sad since today turned out to be fun. Tomorrow's back to homework and studying. I'm still eager to go on that date with Slips though. As soon as we got into the bus, Slips and I have decided to sit next to each other, and what's also sweet is that he's gonna let me take the window seat. This is the first time that I get to take the window seat on a bus so far this year. Jake has decided to sit behind us while Lupe and Windsor sits in front of us. I think today might be the best day that I've ever had this year! I really can't wait to tell Inga the news. She might not think it would be a good idea for Slips and I to go on a date while we're gonna get an update about Lanette tonight, but I hope she understands that I need some ways to cope my regrets and worries. She'd be happy though since Slips asked me to go to the fancy restaurant with him. After the bus dropped me off later on, I ran to my house. "Inga! Inga!" I called her name after I closed the door behind me. "She's in her bedroom, honey!" my mom replied from the living room. "Okay!" I said. I went upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in!" Inga said. I opened her door, and she was sitting on her bed with her laptop. "Hi Ingrid! How was your day?!" Inga asked.

"Oh my god, Inga! Today was the best school day that I've ever had so far! You will NOT believe what just happened!" I entered and went to sit on her bed. "Ooooooh sis! Tell me! Was it about your crush?" she responded. "Yeah! Today during lunch, he just asked me to go on a date with him at a fancy restaurant downtown!" I replied to her. "Oh my gosh! When are you guys meeting?" she asked me. I paused for a moment. "Wait, Inga, can I ask you one thing before I tell you?" I asked. "Sure," she said. "Um, do you know what time the doctor will call us about Lanette? Because I wanna make sure that I would know after my date," I replied as I frowned a bit. "Well, mom just told me that the doctor will most likely call us at around 9:00 P.M. he'll also call our uncle and aunt," Inga answered. I nodded. "Oh okay. Slips and I have planned on meeting each other at 7," I replied. "Since you guys are going to a very fancy restaurant, I have an idea on what you could wear! Something simple yet couture!" Inga replied as we started discussing about tonight. "I was thinking about wearing a gold dress. Would that work?" I suggested. "Yeah, and I think I know what pair you should wear!" Inga said as she got out of her bed. Both of us went to my bedroom, and she started looking in my closet. "How about this dress?" she said as she pulled out a golden strapless dress that has a see-through black layer that has one strap to make the dress look asymmetrical. "Inga….This is PERFECT!" I answered. "And maybe you could wear a small-length white fur coat too! And a pair black heels!" Inga suggested. "I actually like that!" I agreed. "Ingrid, you could pull off that look with having ultimate curly hair!" Inga replied. I was considering curling my hair! "Yes! Oh Inga, this is gonna be perfect!" I said.

"I'll help you curl it!" she said. "You're literally the best sister ever! I can't wait to go on a dinner date now! I'm gonna take a shower!" I replied in all happiness. I know for sure Slips is gonna think that I look extremely gorgeous! "Okay sis! Let me know when you're ready for me to curl your hair!" Inga said. While I was taking a shower, I was singing, and somewhat, my singing improved a little more. "_Cause I still believe in destiny! That you and I were meant to be! I still wish on the stars as they fall from above! Cause I still believe! Believe in love_!" I sang while showering. I kinda also hope that tonight would be the night that Slips and I would go out. I don't know. This kept happening so many times. In every single moment that we were alone, nothing happened except for the fact that we still flirt a lot.


	23. Dinner Date

It was 6:00 P.M., which means I'll be meeting with Slips at the restaurant in one hour. My sister was in the middle of curling my hair, and she's also almost done too. "Ingrid, you're looking so gorgeous! Slips is so going to think that you look beautiful to the extent!" Inga said as she kept curling my hair. "Oh Inga! I know, right? I'm really excited!" I replied. I also put on a little bit of makeup as well. Eyeliner, mascara, and gold eyeshadow. "Oh Inga, please pray that the doctor will call and say that Lanette's okay," I said as I was applying red lipgloss. "Well Ingrid, I can't make any promises, but I'll let you know how she's doing," Inga replied. I nodded. Wow, after having formal makeup and curly hair, I look like this city's new rich girl. After Inga finished up curling my hair, she turned off the curling iron. "Oh my gosh Ingrid! You need to show mom and dad!" Inga squealed. "Okay!" I said. "Hold on Ingrid, let me go get them!" she said as she left my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I feel like I'm reminding myself of someone, but I can't point out exactly who. A moment later, Inga called me outside the door. "Ingrid! Come show them!" she said. "Okay! Coming!" I replied. I got up from my vanity chair and opened my door. My mom, my dad, and Inga were standing in front of me. My mom gasped. "Oh my goodness, honey! You look so beautiful!" she said as she hugged me. "Thanks mom," I replied. "Isn't she?!" Inga also replied as she was looking at dad. My dad smiled and nodded. "Yes she is," he replied. I smiled. "I'm so excited for you, Ingrid! Your first date!" mom said.

After getting ready for the dinner date, my sister drove me to the restaurant Slips and I will be meeting at. It was a 20 minute drive to the restaurant. My stomach feels warm and tingly, meaning that I'm nervous yet excited! As soon as we were there, I saw Slips talking to his sister. He was wearing black skinny jeans, red blouse with a white tie, and of course a pair of converse shoes. A mix of formal and casual style! I sure like that. "Wow, Slips sure does look handsome, Ingrid," Inga said as we stopped at a driveway. "I know right? He's always handsome!" I replied to her. "Well, have fun sis! I'll let you know when the doctor called us!" Inga said. "Okay! Thanks!" I replied as I opened the car door. After I exited Inga's car, she drove off. I walked behind Slips as he's still talking to Sophie. "Yeah, I'm gonna be using this motorcycle-Oh my goodness gracious, Ingrid! Is that you?!" she was talking as she notices me behind Slips. I smiled a bit. Slips turned around and he startled a bit as he notices my presence. "Woah, holy shit," he reacted after he turned around. I giggled a bit, yet I was nervous what he was going to think. "Oh my god, Ingrid! You look so gorgeous! Like damn! I love your hair!" he complimented as he smiled. "Oh thanks!" I replied as my heart started beating fast. I started blushing more. "I almost didn't recognize you, girl!" Sophie said. I laughed a bit. "Well you two have fun. I'm off!" Sophie said as she put on her helmet. Slips stood next to me. "Wait, before I go, do you guys mind if I take a picture of you two? You look so good!" Sophie asked. "Sure. I'm alright with a picture. How about you, Ingrid?" Slips replied and asked me. "Yeah!" I agreed. Sophie grabbed her phone and held it out. Slips had his hands around my back as I had my hands on his chest. We looked at her camera phone and smiled. "Oh my god you guys! I love this!" she said after taking the picture. "I'll be sure to post it on Facebook! I want you guys to see it as a surprise! Have a fun night!" Sophie added as she put her phone away. She hopped on her motorcycle and drove off.

"Wow," he said after she left. "Let me guess. She's renting a motorcycle while she's still getting her car fixed?" I guessed. "Sort of. She's actually borrowing my dad's motorcycle, and her car was actually jammed, which means it can't be fixed," Slips replied. "Oh wow, and you were riding on the motorcycle with her?" I asked. Slips laughed. "Yeah. It's kind of fun though, even though that damn helmet messed up my hair a bit," he answered as he brushed his shaggy blonde hair with his fingers. We started walking to the restaurant. Slips reserved a table at a huge balcony from the restaurant. Of course, it's super crowded inside, so we've decided to sit at a table outside of the building. The view was also very pretty too. Dark yet tropical. After we sat at the table, our waitress took our orders. Slips and I have ordered our favorite food and drink. The night was so amazing, even on Valentine's Day too! "Hey Ingrid, did you know that this restaurant has a backyard that a lot of people hang out at after they finish dinner?" Slips asked me. My eyes widened. "Really?! I did not know that?!" I replied. "Yeah, and that's what I really like about this restaurant! They have a very pretty garden too, so I was wondering if you'd like to go there afterwards," Slips responded. I nodded. "Yeah! I'd really like that!" I answered. So while we were waiting for our dinner, we've been talking about our days like usual. "This is the first time that I've actually enjoyed Valentine's Day," Slips said as we were waiting for our food and drink. I remember how Slips wasn't big on love when he was a snake and when I was a giraffe. "Yeah. I like this year's Valentine's Day a lot better than last year's!" I replied. "I'm also glad that basketball season's almost over. I don't play any sports in the spring season," he added. "Me too. Lupe and I wouldn't have to worry about rehearsing for cheerleading afterwards," I said. He nodded.

After a while, our waitress delivered our dinner, and oh boy, the food looks delicious. "Happy Valentine's Day for both of you, and have a nice evening!" our waitress said after setting the dinner. "You too!" Slips and I said at the same time. We started eating. For tonight, I'm having salad, soup, french fries, and some mini veggie burgers too. Slips was having a steak, spaghetti, and some french fries as well. This was the best dinner night that I've ever had, especially the veggie burgers being so good. Both Slips and I had coca cola as our drink. We clanged our glass before we started eating. I can feel the breezy cool wind flowing through as we were eating yet talking at the same time. "God, this steak is so good," Slips said as he was almost done with his steak. Damn, how did he finish in a short amount of time? "That was fast," I replied as I noticed his plate being almost empty. "Yeah. I always eat fast whenever I'm eating meat," Slips replied. I just finished my veggie burgers and my salad. Slips and I share fries since it came in one big bowl. After we finished up our fries, we ate our last piece of dinner. Slips started eating his spaghetti and meatballs as I was starting to eat my soup. "We need to go there again sometime. This restaurant has the best food ever!" Slips said after he started eating his last meal. "I know, right? I wonder if they got tasty desserts!" I replied. "Yeah! How do you feel about chocolate?" Slips asked. "Oh Slips, I love chocolate! Definitely a perfect Valentine's Day sweets!" I answered.

After we finished up our last meal, Slips has ordered some box of chocolate and also chocolate milk that would match our tonight's dessert. We've been in the restaurant for an hour, but it's getting close to 8:30 P.M. It didn't take us that long to eat our dessert. Slips and I were basically sharing our chocolate. After eating our dinner, Slips took care of the bill we have. He's loaned money from Sophie, but gladly he has enough to pay everything. Afterwards, Slips and I left to go to the backyard behind our restaurant, and that's the biggest backyard that I've ever seen in my whole entire life. That backyard looks like something a mansion or a castle would have. It's like a huge garden, and it has a fountain too! Slips and I have decided to go for a walk. "This place is beautiful! So many flowers that are everywhere! I wish I have a backyard just like that! It looks even more gorgeous during night time too!" I said as we started walking. "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," Slips replied as he smiled at me. I smiled back. "Awwww," I replied. We've decided to spend the rest of the time hanging out in the garden until my sister calls me. We sat on the bench that's still close to the restaurant for a pre break. There were a lot of people surrounding us everywhere in the garden, and a lot of them also dressed up formally too. Some breezy wind blew to Slips's direction, and some rose landed on his shoulder. He noticed it quickly. "Oh Ingrid," he called my name. "Yeah?" I replied to him. "Here," he said as he picked up the rose from his shoulder and gave it to me. "It just landed on my shoulder," he said. "Awwwwwww!" I replied to him as I gently accept the rose. "That's so sweet, Slips!" I said as I smiled. "Put it in your hair. It's gonna match your lipcolor!" Slips replied as he smiled back. So I placed the rose that's close to my ear.

"Shall we keep walking, my lady?" Slips asked. "Oooh. What a gentleman!" I replied as he grabbed my hand and stood up. I got up from the bench after him. We started walking again. We've decided to go somewhere where it's less crowded and peaceful. We've also planned on walking to the gazebo too, which is a little longer from where we are at now. We were walking straight forward. "I love this night," I said as we kept walking. "Me too. It's so nice," Slips replied. We passed by those flower bushes. Later on, we saw fireflies that flew through us. "Slips, this is so beautiful. Those fireflies," I said a moment later. "Yeah! You look so gorgeous with all of this gold light around, you know what I mean, Ingrid?" Slips replied as he complimented. I looked down while smiling. "Yeah!" I replied awkwardly as I blushed more. Soon we got to the garden water fountain. Slips and I were pretty much alone after walking for a few more minutes. The light poles are there, and they have the exact same light color as what a firefly would have. "Why don't we sit down at the water fountain for a few minutes? The water sounds really relaxing," Slips suggested. "Okay!" I replied. He sat down on the water fountain, and I was about to sit next to him until he put his hand on the spot I was going to sit. "Hold on a second. I don't want you to get wet over there," he said as he looked at me and smiled. "Perhaps you can sit on my lap?" Slips suggested me again. Okay. Now literally. This is getting weirder and weirder. Am I dreaming? I don't know, but I am telling you. Every single time. Things are getting a lot more weird than usual. "Um, sure! Okay!" I replied. So I went to sit on his lap. Okay. This is so awkward and weird. At least Slips is a gentleman for keeping my ass dry. Haha. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, and I had my hands on his hands. We were looking at the night sky. So many stars are above us.

"I can see the big dipper," Slips said as we were looking at a night sky. "Oh where?" I asked as my eyes kept looking in different directions. He raised his left hand and pointed at the stars where I could see where he's pointing to. "It's right there. If you could follow my finger, you'll be able to see it," he answered as he traced his finger over the dipper. My eyes followed his index finger, and I was able to see where he saw the dipper. "Ohhhh! Now I see it! I've never seen a dipper in the sky before," I replied as I can see where he found it. Really. I could never find a dipper in a night sky. "Really?! You've never seen the dipper before?!" Slips responded as he reacted. "Nope. I haven't," I answered. We kept looking at the night sky until we got up to walk again. Ever since we started walking again, it took us about three minutes to get to the gazebo. After we walked behind the backyard garden, we noticed the gazebo that's surrounded around the water trail, and there's a bridge we could walk through, so we started walking on the bridge made out of dark thick wood. The gazebo is round, small, and white. It has enough space to fit in six couples or something, and the gazebo has palm trees surrounding as well. After we walked to the gazebo, we stood at the edge, and both of us looked down at the water trail. It's so gorgeous.

"This is the best part about this restaurant's backyard," Slips said. "I agree. It's so pretty!" I replied. We placed our hands on the bar of the gazebo as we started looking at the sky again. Just then, Slips placed his right hand on my left hand, and then he buried it under my hand. We gently locked each other's fingers. I started looking at him, and then he started looking at me. We smiled at each other. I wonder what's gonna happen next. "Ingrid, there's something that I've been wanting to do for a long time, but damn, we've been interrupted awkwardly from this a lot," Slips said as we connect our other hands. I looked at him in his blue eyes. "I know what you mean," I replied as I smiled more. I'm feeling confident enough that nobody will interrupt Slips and I. Now I have a feeling we're going to have our first kiss! On our dinner date! At a gazebo! On Valentine's Day! I placed my hands on his shoulders while he placed his hands on my lower back. "I love you, Ingrid," Slips said as we were still looking at each other's eyes. Oh my god. I can't believe he said that. This made my whole night. I smiled to the extent and said "I love you too, Slips!". As we were about to kiss, oh my god, please tell me this isn't happening now! My phone just rang! It paused us before we kissed. Please, not now. "Ugh," I said as I released my embrace. "Of course. The phone's gotta ruin it too," Slips said after he released his embrace as well. "I know," I replied as I picked up my phone from my bag. I looked at who was calling me. "Oh god. It's Inga. I think she just received the news about Lanette," I said while putting on a worried face.

Slips grabbed my hand while I answered Inga's call for hope that it's not bad news. "Hello?" I said after accepting her call. "Hey sis. The doctor just called us," Inga said in a mixed tone of normal and sad. "Oh Inga! What is it?! Is Lanette gonna be okay?! Please tell me she'll be okay!" I responded. Inga didn't answer for a few seconds which got me more anxious. "I'm so sorry, sis," Inga replied. My eyebrows scrunched in a way of fear. "Please tell me…." I said. "Ingrid, Lanette's not gonna be okay. Our doctor told us that she has a few more weeks to live. They don't have any more cure that they could give her. They've done everything they could to get rid of her tumor, but it's too severe for Lanette to handle. I'm sorry, Ingrid," Inga explained. I can feel the sting of my tears burning up. "No...Inga...please! Please tell me you're joking! Lanette can't die soon! She can't die knowing what we've done to each other! Please Inga! You've gotta be kidding me!" I cried as I released Slips's hand and got down on my knees. Thankfully Slips and I were the only ones at the gazebo. "Please tell me…" I said and hoped. Slips also got down with me and grabbed a hold of my right arm. Inga also started crying. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized and hung up. I bursted out crying. Slips started pulling me close and hugged me tighter than ever. "Oh my god, Ingrid! I'm sorry!" Slips knew what happened. My face was buried on his chest while he kept his arms around me.


	24. Deceased Princess

I was heartbroken ever since I heard the news about Lanette. My dinner date with Slips was the best thing that ever happened until Inga called me and told me that Lanette doesn't have that much time to live. A few more weeks has passed by, and ever since the date, Slips has been comforting me every single day until right now, and today's the day that Inga and I will be visiting Lanette at the hospital. It's the beginning of March, and it's a Sunday. I was Facebook chatting with Slips. Oh, Sophie also posted the picture of Slips and I before our dinner date. It looked beautiful than ever. Slips and I had our own faces as our profile picture. I got Slips's message asking me when I'll be visiting Lanette. I typed back by saying that Inga and I will be visiting her later in the afternoon. He also wished me luck on trying to get along with her at a moment like this. I sighed. I heard a knock on the door. "Ingrid, can I come in?" my sister asked. "Sure," I answered. Inga opened my door. "Ingrid, we'll be visiting Lanette at 1:30 P.M. I've brought some flowers along. We'll also be seeing our uncle and aunt too," Inga told me. I nodded. "Okay," I responded. Inga left my room as I told Slips on Facebook that I'll be visiting Lanette at 1:30 P.M. So I spent 15 minutes talking to him until it was breakfast. I was feeling really nervous about seeing Lanette. After talking to him, I logged out of Facebook and went downstairs for breakfast. I sat with Inga, and she hasn't been in a good mood, yet she's gentle whenever she talks to me. "Oh Inga. This is gonna be so depressing," I said as we were eating. "I know, sis. I wish there's something we can do," she replied as she sniffed a bit. After we got done eating breakfast, I changed into my usual clothes.

Until it's time to go, I've decided to spend the rest of the time alone in my room and chat with Lupe on Facebook. I've told her the sad news, and even though she could be extremely conceited and full of herself, she's showed sympathy for me. Her dislikings for Lanette has changed. Our doctor also said that this might be the last time we'll ever see Lanette, so we used today to go see her. Oh yeah. Basketball season's over, so all of us can finally relax from participating in our activities. Chester Arthur won the most basketball games. Charles Darwin won only a few. At least it's better than none.

A few hours after spending my time alone in my room, my sister knocked and opened my door telling me that it's time to visit Lanette. I told her that I'll be out in a minute. After putting on some shoes and my brown shoulder bag, I met up with my mom, dad, and my sister outside of the house. My parents will be coming along as well, but they will comfort Lanette's parents at the most part while Inga and I visit Lanette. It was a 10 minute drive to the hospital. Inga handed me some flowers that I could give to Lanette. After we got to the hospital, we entered and stopped at the counterist. "Hi, this is Lanette's relatives. Aunt, uncle, and cousins here. We came here as visitors. Is she available?" my mom asked as we entered the building. "Let me check and see, ma'am. One sec," the young counterist looked and typed on the computer for checking availability. "Yes! Lanette is in Room 314, which is on the 3rd floor!" the counterist answered. "Okay thank you! One more question. Are her parents here? Lauren and Leo?" mom asked. "I believe so, ma'am. I think they're in Room 314 too!" the counterist replied. "Thank you!" my mom thanked. We got permission from the counterist to enter the hospital. Since it was a huge hospital building, it took us five minutes to find the elevator. This is also the hospital my dad works at, so he recognizes the faces from doctors and nurses. My dad barely works on 3rd floor though. He mostly works on higher floors. After we reached 3rd floor, we made our way to Room 314 until we bumped into Slips's mom, Shelby, who just exited Lanette's hospital room. "Hi Mrs. Python! Are you one of Lanette's nurses now?" my mom said. "Why yes! Lanette's still here. Are you here for a visit?" Shelby replied and asked. "For Inga and Ingrid. For us, we need to see her parents right away," my mom answered as she pointing herself and my dad. "Oh! They are in the other room discussing with Lanette's doctor! If you may follow me, that's where I'm also heading to. In the meantime, you girls go say hi to Lanette," Shelby explained.

So my parents went to follow Shelby to the room Lanette's parents are in while Inga and I went to step in Room 314. "Ingrid, perhaps you can say hi to Lanette first. I'll join in a bit," Inga said as she sat on the chair next to the room's door. "Okay," I replied as I gently opened the door. I'm still holding those flowers in my hands to give to Lanette. "Lanette?" I called her name as I stepped in. She didn't respond yet. I closed the door behind me slowly. Lanette is laying in her hospital bed looking a little more skinny than she was before. She's also bald. I felt horrible. I heard the heart monitor beeping slowly, which means she's still alive. I walked slowly to her hospital bed, and I stood by her right side. Lanette turned her head to my direction. "Ingrid?" she called my name back after I walked to her bed. I frowned knowing how horrible we both felt. "Lanette?" I called her name again. "Ingrid….I'm…...I'm so sorry," Lanette replied as she apologized. She didn't feel good at all, but I was surprised she apologized. I looked at her as if I'm scared to lose her now. "Ingrid, I'm so sorry about what I've done to you before," she started apologizing more. "No, Lanette, I'm sorry. I was so rude to you before, but I never actually knew you have cancer until my mom told me. She told me right after you were rushed to the hospital. I feel very terrible, and I felt bad for shaving your head too, so I'm extremely sorry!" I apologized back as I explained my feelings. "Oh Ingrid," she replied as she took a big breath. "Ingrid, what I've done to you was a lot worse than what you've done to me. Even though I was super upset for losing my hair in Hawaii, you don't need to apologize to me because I deserved it. I deserved it for being so awful to you. If I have to choose a punishment between losing my hair or being bullied and get hacked, I'd rather be bald," Lanette said. I smiled a bit, but then I shook my head. "No. You don't deserve to be bald. I don't have any excusable reasons to shave your head, especially if I was convinced to do it, and especially if you were mean to me. That was uncalled for," I replied.

"Wait, you were convinced to do it? Who told you?" Lanette asked me. "Well to make this long story short, Lupe wanted me to get you back for putting elmer's glue in her shampoo. So technically, that's not my revenge for being picked on. It was Lupe's revenge for making her hair feel sticky and gross. I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me," I confessed Lanette that I wasn't the only one who was behind her being bald, but gladly, she understood. "Ingrid, as much as I understand how close you and Lupe really are, there's a reason why I don't like her," Lanette replied. "Why is that, Lanette?" I asked her. "Ingrid, the reason why I don't like Lupe is because she's extremely materialistic and vain. I don't like dealing with people who are haughty, even though I can be haughty at times, I just don't like people who are THAT full of themselves," Lanette explained. I nodded as I still frowned. "Yeah, I know Lupe can be all like that, but I still respect her and accept her for who she really is," I replied as we both grabbed each other's hands. I placed the flowers on her left arm. "Well Ingrid, the bottom line is I should've never been so terrible to you. Number one is the brain tumor was irritating me real badly that I couldn't meet my happiness, and two, I was briefly jealous how close you and Slips really are," Lanette said as we got back to the revenge topic. "I had no idea, Lanette! I wish my mom and my sister would've told me so I would've treated you better. They never told me because they knew how much I care about you, and the fact that they don't want to hurt my feelings either," I confessed more as I cried a bit. "That, I also understand. I was super stressed out when you fought back. I didn't know you have anger issues," Lanette replied.

"I should've kept my temper to a minimum, Lanette. I regret everything that I've done to you! Calling you out, yelling at you, cutting your hair off, etc.!" I said. I actually really mean it. Ugh, I don't know how I can cope my mistakes now it's already done. "Ingrid, it's not as simple as time-traveling back in the past and undo everything that you've done to me before. Life doesn't work that way. You just have to accept what you've done because that's part of life-learning. I could always forgive you for all of this," Lanette replied. She's right. I'll always remember her quote. I think that's the most clear statement I've ever heard about mistakes and forgiveness. "Oh Lanette, that's so true. There's one other thing though," I responded. "And what is that, Ingrid?" she asked. "Lanette, now that we've made up and everything, I don't know if I should date Slips. I know how much you've liked him and all, but you've been through a lot more than I could ever have," I told Lanette. Yeah, now that I know she won't stay with us soon, this is giving me mixed feelings about going out with Slips. Lanette shook her head. "No, Ingrid. I think you really deserve him. Even though I've had a crush on him, I know how much you guys liked each other. I saw this picture of you and him on Facebook, and it looks absolutely beautiful. You guys would make a perfect healthy couple. I know I'll find someone else someday," Lanette replied. I smiled. Lanette still doesn't know how long she'll live, and I'd rather not tell her, so I thought making her happy would be a good way to last with her. "Oh Lanette, I know you will, but I'm still unsure about dating him now, but I know for the fact that you'll find someone who would take good care of you, and someone who would treat you like a princess," I replied while tears were streaming down my face.

"Ingrid? Why are you crying?" Lanette asked as she notices my facial expression. "Oh Lanette! I want you to be okay! I wish you can get better! I don't know what to do without you!" I bursted as I squeezed her hand a bit. "Oh Ingrid! Don't cry! When I get out of this hospital, we can start fresh! We can start all fresh and new, and this time, we'll treat each other like best friends instead of worst enemies!" Lanette replied as she pulled me on her hospital bed. We gave each other a big hug. This is the first time that I've ever hugged Lanette ever since 6th grade. "You'll be okay!" I said as I cried. I know she won't, but I want to do everything to make this moment last. "Yes Ingrid! I will be! Together, you, Inga, and I will have an adventure! We could go to Hawaii again, or we could go shopping in Paris, or we could travel in Brazil! Those are my long term dreams! Just the three of us! We could go together and have an amazing adventure!" Lanette replied as she's telling me what she wants to do in the future. I've gotta remember what she wants to do so I can make that happen for her. "Oh yes, Lanette! We're gonna have fun eventually! We can definitely make that happen!" I responded as I kept crying. Just then, Inga stepped into the room. As she witnessed our embrace, she smiled sweetly at us. "Awww you guys made up!" Inga said. "Oh Inga! Tell Lanette that we'll have a great adventure soon!" I told her as my cheeks were already soaking wet. She was lost for a second, but then she got the idea about what I'm doing. "Oh yes, Lanette! We're gonna have fun!" Inga replied as she walked up to us.

"Yes! I've always wanted to go to Hawaii again, and then Paris, and then Brazil," Lanette replied. We released our embrace, but we were still holding hands. I held my other hand out for Inga, and she took a hold of it. She and Lanette connected their other hands too. "Trust me, this adventure is gonna be worth it! This is going to be the best thing that will ever happen in my life. I love you, Ingrid, and I love you, Inga. I love you!" Lanette said as her voice got even more weak. "Lanette?" I called her name. She gently released her hands from ours' and lied back in bed. Both Inga and I were looking at her, and Lanette's still looking at us. "Remember, we're going to have a fun adventure. A really fun adventure," Lanette replied as her voice was disappearing. The heart monitor was beeping faster, which is making my heart pound faster too. "Lanette!" I cried her name, but unfortunately, the heart monitor made a long 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' sound. My heart was beating fast from the heart monitor's status. I can feel my body shake a little. "Lanette?! Lanette! Lanette!" I called her name a few times as I kept on crying. I hugged her on her hospital bed. "I'm so sorry, Ingrid!" Inga apologized as she hugged me from behind. "Lanette, you can't die right now! Please! Please be alive! Remember what you said about us having an adventure?! Oh Lanette! Please!" I said as I sobbed. Inga gently pulled my arm which made me let go of Lanette. "I'm sorry, sis! She's gone!" Inga got a hold of me and hugged me while she cried. "She's in a better place right now! You'll have to remember that!" Inga said. 'A really fun adventure' was Lanette's last words before she died.

Just then, my mom, my dad, Lanette's parents, their doctor, and Shelby entered the room. They were frowning as Inga and I kept crying from Lanette after she passed away. They came up to us quickly. "Oh no! Is my daughter…..dead?!" Lauren asked as she made a depressing constipated face. "I'm sorry, Lauren, but I'm afraid she is!" I replied to her. I released Inga's hug and went straight to Lauren to give her a hug. "She said she loves you all! Don't forget that!" Inga added. Lauren grabbed onto me and both of us went down on our knees. She started sobbing as I kept hugging her. Leo also got down to hug Lauren and I along with Inga. "Oh Lauren! I'm so sorry!" my mom started crying as well. She came around and hugged Inga and I who's still hugging Lauren. Pretty much all of us got down on our knees and got into a group hug except for our doctor who just put a blanket over Lanette's body. He came to join our group hug later. "I'm so sorry for your loss," he apologized as he got down on his knees and placed his hand on Leo's back. Okay, this is the worst day that I've ever had in my life. Losing a cousin is so painful. It's so painful for my parents to lose their niece, and it's also painful for Lauren and Leo to lose their daughter from cancer. We've spent five minutes huddling next to Lanette's bed while crying. "I think you guys need to go right now. Leo and I need some time alone to bond with Lanette right now. I still appreciate your support though!" Lauren said as she sobbed. "Okay Lauren! Let me know if you need anything!" mom replied as tears were still streaming down her face. My parents, Inga, Shelby, and I stepped out of the room. "I'm so sorry for your loss," Shelby apologized. She gave me a hug, and I hugged back. She also hugged my mom since they knew each other too. My dad didn't cry like Shelby, but he felt awfully bad for experiencing this with us.


	25. Missing Another Dance and Funeral

It was the end of the week, and I've been excused from school due to losing my cousin. Yep, I haven't been in school ever since Lanette died. It was five days ago since she passed away. Today is Friday, and there's another school dance, in which I can't go because we're gonna be holding Lanette's funeral today, and the fact that I've been gone for a week from school. Neither of my friends will attend to the school dance tonight since they'll be coming to Lanette's funeral. I'm happy they've decided to show sympathy for me rather than go out in the night to have fun. Adam and Kerry will be coming along too. Debbie, Ripple Banana, and Corey are also invited as well, and same with my friends' siblings, Andrew, Jack, Windsel, Sophie, and Lita. Even Inga will attend. I also know for the fact that a few of Lanette's old friends will be attending to her funeral as well. They were humanized too. Of course, Lanette's parents and my parents will be there too. Slips's parents are also coming along since Shelby knew about Lanette's death. None of my other friends' parents will come. Only Slips's and I's parents. My grandparents can't come because they live in a retirement home in Florida, and same with Lanette's grandparents. This is gonna be a really sad day. Oh yeah, our formal members, LaTanya, Jody, and Margaret, from the cheer squad will come too. That's a lot of people who will attend to her funeral, but most of them knew how hard it is for me to lose my cousin.

I've been laying in bed still feeling like shit. I've never talked to Slips or anyone else ever since I told them that Lanette passed away. Well except today, I posted a wall on Facebook saying that we'll be holding a funeral today. My friends and their siblings wants to attend, so I didn't mind. At least I know for the fact that they'll be here for me at a time like this. The funeral starts at 6:00 P.M. and this is about the time where I need to get up and get ready. I heard a knock on my door. "Ingrid? I just want to let you know we'll be heading over to the funeral service in 30 minutes. I know you're still hurt, and so am I, but this is about the time you get out of your bed again. Remember your friends and my friends will be there. I just wanna let you know," Inga said outside of my room. "Okay, I'm gonna get ready now," I replied quietly as I got up. I've decided to wear a short black dress, a long black coat, some black flats, some black gloves, and a black hat that has a small net that hangs over a part of my face. I also curled my hair a bit too. I left the room and came downstairs. My parents and my sister were ready too. All of them were dressed in black. My mom gave one of the bouquet of flowers that I could give when we get to her funeral. Lauren and Leo already has the funeral set up in the funeral home, so we will be meeting them. It was a 20 minute drive to the funeral home. We were early by five minutes. We've waited outside of the door until Lauren and Leo entered outside. "Why hello, Irene. Hello Isaac. Hello Inga. Hello Ingrid. The funeral's gonna start soon. Thank you so much for coming. Lanette would be very pleased that you did," Lauren said as she frowned. "Hello Lauren. We've brought some flowers for Lanette," my mom replied. "Oh how kind. Now if you may enter, other guests should be here soon," Lauren responded as she opened an intro way to the funeral room.

Another car was parked behind ours. My mom, my dad, and my sister entered, but I looked behind to see who parked behind our car. "Ingrid, aren't you going to enter?" Leo asked me. "Yeah, but hold on. I wanna see who just arrived," I answered. The car doors opened, and I saw Shelby, Sam, Sophie, and Slips exiting their car. Shelby was holding some flowers as they were coming toward us. She and Sam greeted Lauren and Leo as Sophie and Slips came up to me. "Hey," Slips said. "Hi," I replied in a quiet way. "I'm sorry I haven't got a hold of you for a while," I said. "It's okay, Ingrid. I completely understand since I know how painful it is for you to lose your cousin. I would've felt the same way," he replied as he frowned. "Well, thanks for coming. It means so much to me, and I'm sure it'll mean to Lanette as well," I replied. Slips gently grabbed my right hand with both of his hands. "No problem. Remember, I'm here for you," Slips said. I smiled a bit, but then I frowned since I wasn't sure how I feel about us. "Yeah, Ingrid. I'm really sorry about your loss," Sophie said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I saw a couple more cars parking in the same area. I saw Adam, Kerry, and Andrew coming, and then I saw Lupe, Corey, Lita, Windsor, Debbie, and Windsel. All of them came up to apologize for losing Lanette and hug me. All of them entered the funeral home except for Slips. He was still hanging with me since he wants to do his best to give me his best comfort. Soon, I saw Jake, Ripple Banana, and Jack. All of them gave me a hug and entered the funeral home. Lauren and Leo were still out by the door to welcome guests who are attending to her funeral.

Afterwards, I saw LaTanya, Jody, and Margaret coming. It surprised me to see them attending. "Ingrid!" all of them called my name. "Margaret! Jody! LaTanya!" I called their names as we ran to each other. "Oh Ingrid! I'm so sorry about your cousin!" Margaret gave me a hug. "Yeah. All of us has heard about the news, so we've decided to attend to support your grief," Jody added. "Yeah, and it's been a while since we abandoned the Cheer Squad. We'll be sure to sign up next year. Anyways Ingrid, I'm so sorry about your cousin!" LaTanya also said. "Thank you guys so much for coming. It means so much for you to come," I replied as we were walking along. They entered the funeral home as I stood by Slips waiting for more people to come. The last people who came in were Lanette's friends. One guy and two girls. I walked up to them as they were heading to my direction. "Hi," I said hi to them. "Hello. Just in case if you don't know us, we're Lanette's friends. You must be one of her cousins," one of them introduced themselves to me. "Yes, I'm one of her cousins. My name is Ingrid," I introduced myself. "Cheyanne," the girl said. "Matthew, but you can call me Matt for short if you want," the other one introduced himself as well. "And I'm Janet. I'm Lanette's best friend," the third friend said. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm sure Lanette will be very happy that you all came to her funeral," I replied as I frowned. We started walking. "I feel so sad when she died! I wish I was there, but we lived so far away from her since she moved!" Janet said as she frowned. "You have no idea how much I've cried ever since she passed away," I replied. Slips came to join us as we entered the funeral room. Lauren and Leo closed the doors behind us.

After we entered her funeral, I placed the flowers on Lanette's casket. I sat next to my sister in the front row. Slips came to sit next to me following his sister and his parents. After a few minutes of everyone seating themselves, Lauren came up in front to get the funeral started. "Hello everyone. I just want to say thank you for coming to my daughter's funeral. Lanette would be very happy that you came," Lauren began talking as her tears started flowing in her eyes. "Now, I'll have to say that this is the worst experience a rich mother has to go through. Lanette was the most beautiful human being ever desired. You're not supposed to lose a daughter who was only 13 years old. Lanette and I have a really close family relationship along with my husband, Leo, and I. I've done everything I could to keep her happy until it was time for her to leave this world. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life missing my beautiful extraordinant daughter!" Lauren made a short speech as she started crying. After she was finished, Leo came up to comfort her and walked her to an empty-spaced bench. "Ingrid, perhaps you could say a few words about Lanette," Inga whispered in my ear, so I nodded, and I announced that I'll make the next speech. After I walked up in front, I could feel my heart pumping fast from anxiety. Just then, I began talking. "This is also the worst day of my whole entire life. My name is Ingrid, and I'm one of Lanette's cousins. I just wanna say that Lanette and I were really close ever since we were kids, and things have been rocky when we reunited with each other, but before she died, both of us made up. We've confessed each other's regrets and understandings, and she also told me that we'll have some adventure after she gets out of the hospital," I began my speech as my tears were running down my cheeks. "An adventure! She told me that she wants to go to Hawaii again, and then to Paris, and then Brazil. She wants to have this adventure with me and my older sister, Inga, and I really want to make that happen for her. I know it wouldn't be fun without her being around! It's just never gonna be the same now that she's gone!" I started crying a bit.

"I love Lanette so much, and I want to make this happen for her! To travel wherever she wants to go! Oh Lanette! Why do you have to leave so early?! This part is killing me! Please come back to life!" I cried more after finishing up my speech. I got down on my knees again and sobbed in my own hands. Janet came over to comfort me. "I miss Lanette with all passion. I'm her best friend, and it's heartbreaking for me to know the fact that she's gone. We always tell each other stories, and also likes to borrow my stuff whenever she needs them," Hey, that's kind of like Lupe and I! Janet made a speech longer than Lauren and I's. She cried as hard as I had. We both returned to our spots. After some other guests got done making their own speeches, we've decided to watch some tapes of Lanette's best memories, and then we gave every other person in this funeral a hug. I've hugged pretty much everyone here. The service lasted for only one hour, and I've cried for almost the whole time. The only people who cried during the funeral are my mom, my dad, Lauren, Leo, Inga, Slips, Jake, Shelby, Jack, Margaret, Matt, Cheyanne, Janet, and I. Everyone else pretty much frowned at the most part. After the service, my parents were helping Lauren and Leo carry Lanette's casket out the door. We're all heading to the cemetery. Lauren, Leo, and my parents were in the front while all the others and I were following them. I was right by Inga and Slips when we were exiting the funeral home. It was a three minute walk to her burial spot. After her casket meets the burial ground, we grouped ourselves in a circle. I was between Slips and Inga. We took a few minutes to say our final words about Lanette before putting the casket in the deep ground. My sister and I hugged for the most part, and Slips has gave me plenty of hugs for the funeral.

It was the saddest day I've ever had this year along with Lanette passing away. After she was buried completely, everyone has decided to use this time to talk and comfort each other. Inga went up to Jack, and they were hugging each other for a long time. Slips has decided to comfort his mom for a moment, so I made my way out, but I ended up bumping into Adam. "Hey Ingrid," he said. "Hi Adam," I replied as my voice felt a little croaky. "I'm really sorry about Lanette, Ingrid, but I'm happy that you two made up before she died," Adam replied. I nodded. He came to give me a hug, and I hugged back. It's strange how I haven't hugged Adam in a very long time. I also went up to Janet, and she came up to me too. Both of us were still crying. "Oh Ingrid! I just miss my BFF! I wish I was at a hospital so I could say goodbye to her!" Janet said as she sobbed. I gave her a big hug. "Oh Janet, I'm really sorry! I miss Lanette too!" I replied as she hugged back. "Maybe we could go to Paris and Brazil for her! I'm sure Lanette would love that!" I added. Janet frozed and looked at me. "Wait, you would take me to Paris and Brazil?" she asked. "Yeah, and my sister will definitely be there as well! But only if you want to," I answered. "Oh Ingrid! I've always wanted to travel everywhere! I would love to go to Paris this Spring Break!" Janet responded as she hugged me tighter. I smiled. "We'll look into that, Janet! See what we can do!" I replied. Our hug lasted longer. After a few more seconds, we released our embrace. She went back to Matt and Cheyanne. I also went to talk to Lupe, Jake, and Windsor for a few minutes expressing how much they care for me now. All of them gave me a big hug.

Afterwards when it's close to going home, and when the sky darkened to a darker blue, Slips and I walked up to each other. He notices the pain inside of my eyes. We sat next to Lanette's grave by where the tombstone is. We were silent when we sat down. "Oh Slips. I really want to make this happen for Lanette. I want to go wherever she wants to go along with my sister. One of Lanette's friends wants to go Paris with Inga and I for Spring Break," I said as I was looking in his eyes. He nodded and smiled a bit. "I wish I could come too, but I'm gonna be really busy over Spring Break in a few more weeks. In the meantime, I want you to do whatever would make you happy," Slips replied. I smiled more, so I wrapped my arms around his back while he had his arms wrapped behind my shoulders. I can still feel the spark between us, but then I'm still having an unsure feeling. The side of my head was pressed against his upper chest, and he had his chin on top of my head. I still have feelings for Slips, but I'm still having mixed feelings about us going out. Our embrace lasted for a few minutes. When it was time for all of us to head home, we slowly released our hug, but we're still looking at each other in the eyes. "You'll be okay, Ingrid. I'm very sure you will be. Remember that," Slips said. He gave me another hug. I hugged back again.

Things weren't any better after Lanette died. I still have grief that not even hanging out with Slips was helping me. Everyday, he would try his very best to help me cope by hanging out at the park with him during sunset. I still appreciate him for doing everything he could to make me feel happy again. He also wants to go on more dates with me, but I told him that it still wasn't the best time, but gladly he understood. If Lanette was still alive and okay now, I would've agreed to go with him. So far throughout the past month, Slips and I have been treating each other like normal friends. Just like last year when I had a massive crush on Adam. I still love Slips so much, but I feel like I'm slightly losing love interest for him. It's just odd without having Lanette around. I miss her so much, and I feel like things will never ever be the same. I also became friends with Janet ever since Lanette's funeral. Whenever I couldn't hang out with Slips or Lupe, Janet and I would always meet up at the mall or the park. We've also accomplished our vacation together with my older sister during Spring Break. Spring Break was on the 3rd week of March. Getting to know Janet and becoming friends with her was one of the only pros for this month after Lanette passed away. Lupe thinks that Janet's alright, so I'm happy that they get along great.


	26. The Month of Rain

From the Paris vacation Janet, Inga, and I took, it was the best vacation that I've ever had this year so far. We've brought many merchandise from France, but not any clothes since they are excessively expensive. I have to admit, Paris does have nice dresses that I wish I could get. It was also fun getting to know Janet too. We have a lot in common. We're both Jewish, our favorite color is pink, we're our BFF's sidekicks, and we also have love interests. Janet has a boyfriend back in Glendale. To be quite honest, while we took a vacation to Paris, I started thinking less about Slips. I don't know why, but I know my cousin's death was one of the reasons. Inga also had fun hanging out with Janet and I, which improved her grief. It also improved my grief as well. Paris also has some yummy food too that I wish I could take home. Maybe the next time when we take a vacation to Paris, we could bring our whole family. Today is April, and it's been EXACTLY one month since Lanette died. I've gotten better with moving on without her, but I still think about her. I've also asked Slips if we could meet at the coffee shop later in the afternoon today, and he accepted since Windsor's gonna be spending some time with his older brother, and that Sophie has to work in the afternoon shift. It's also the weekend as well. I haven't hung out with Slips ever since the Paris vacation. I kinda miss him, so I thought it would be something if we meet up. It's also raining outside, but I don't care. At least the rain's not heavy.

So it was 12:00 P.M. I was sitting at the small table next to the window waiting for Slips to appear. While I was enjoying my coffee, I took out a magazine to read so I wouldn't get bored. I've been waiting for Slips to meet me for about 15 minutes, but thankfully he came. I saw him entering the coffee shop, and then he rushed when he came up to me. "Hey Ingrid. Sorry if this took so long. I just need to shower quick, but my older sister just took extra time for herself. Ugh, sisters these days…" Slips said as he sat at the opposite side of the table I'm sitting at. "It's okay! I'm glad you came here though," I replied. I just noticed he didn't bring himself anything to drink. "Oh, Slips? Aren't you gonna have some coffee?" I asked him. "Nah. I'm good. So what's up? I missed hanging out with you," he answered and asked. I frowned a bit. "Oh nothing. I also missed talking to you too. I just thought it would be nice to hang out since we've never went anywhere for almost two weeks," I replied. He nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking the same, but I wasn't sure if….ummm….ugh. I don't know how to to explain. I've never heard much about your Spring Break vacation. How was it?" Slips responded. I smiled a little bit. Paris was fun. I've gotten to know Janet, and I swear, we have a lot in common. She's Lanette's sidekick and BFF, and she also has a boyfriend too," I replied. "That's cool, brah. If you don't mind me asking, how does Lupe feel about her?" he asked. "Oh, Lupe and Janet are getting along just fine! I never thought Lupe would find Janet to be a decent person to her considering how bubbly and humorous Janet is," I answered. "Janet, Lupe, and I went to the mall a few times together, and I seriously thought that they would have a major conflict," I added. Slips nodded. "Yeah. Lupe doesn't seem to get along with anyone who's just like me! My Spring Break was boring, but not bad," Slips replied.

"Oh, so what did you do over Spring Break?" I asked him. "I had to help do the chores around the house since Sophie's a huge slacker, and I was also forced to make up my homework that I've missed for the past couple of weeks. It was bullshit. At least I saved my spare time to hang out with Adam, Jake, and Windsor. We had a sleepover one night," Slips answered. "Oh I see. I hate doing chores. I've never really heard much of you having a sleepover with Adam, Jake, and Windsor," I replied. He looked at me a bit. "Yeah. I've had a sleepover with them a couple times. The last one was fun though. We've ordered pizza, played charades, never have I ever, and we've also watched some horror movies too," Slips responded. "That sounds fun. The food in Paris is so good, Slips! I think you would like them," I said. He smiled and nodded. "You should take me to Paris next time after you get done taking more vacations with Janet. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii and Paris with you alone, Ingrid, ya know what I mean? It would be awesome," Slips replied. I looked at him and smiled, but ugh. I still have mixed feelings about being with him. So I frowned again and looked down. "Ingrid?" Slips called my name. I looked directly back up at him. "What's wrong? I feel like you're not enjoying this as much as you used to," Slips asked me as he got suspicious. I sighed. "Slips, can I tell you something?" I questioned.

He tucked his lips in his mouth and nodded. "What do you need to talk about? Was it about Lanette?" Slips asked. He's so good at reading my mind honestly. "Well, ugh. Kind of. There's something that I need to tell you," I replied. Slips was looking at me curiously. "Slips, we're friends, right?" I asked. I never thought it would actually come out of my mouth, but it was really awkward. "Of course. We're friends," he answered. "And I need to tell you something. It's mostly about how I really feel right now," I replied as I frowned more. His facial expression looked anxious, but he was waiting for me to say what I need to say. "Slips, as much as I love you and that I care for you, I just don't know if….Well…..I don't know how to say this. It is about Lanette though," I've tried explaining, but unfortunately I failed. He was still looking at me. "Ingrid, I think I know what you're trying to say. To be quite frank, I'm having this exact feeling too. I love you so much. It's just I'm not too sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship, especially after your cousin died," he confessed. Part of me crushed a bit, but that's also how I feel about Slips. "Yeah, um. That's what I was trying to tell you as well. It's gonna take me a bit more longer to recover this grief I'm having," I replied. He nodded. "I understand, but if this would make you feel any better, do you know what I love about you, Ingrid?" Slips asked. I frozed while looking at him. "Ingrid, I love the fact how caring you really are. You knew how much Lanette has liked me, and that's the reason why you feel like we shouldn't date," he said. I smiled yet frowned at the same time. "Lanette did told me that we were made for each other, but either way, I'm still unsure about this," I told him. He nodded. "I understand, Ingrid. Here, I'll tell you what, but let me ask you one thing. When was the last time you hung out with Lupe?" he responded. Now I'm trying to remember. "Hmmm I think the last time we hung out was only a week ago when she, Janet, and I were hanging out at the center of the mall," I answered.

His eyebrows raised a little. "Yeah. I haven't spend that much quality time with Windsor lately. Here, lets make a deal. How about we use our own spare time with our own best friend for ONLY a while. We can still text and talk to each other on Facebook, but I've been realizing how much time we've spent together throughout the year," Slips explained his plan. Okay, I don't think it would be that bad for us to take a break for a while, so I agree. "So what you're saying is that we should take a break from hanging out?" I asked him. "ONLY for a bit or a while. I feel like this would be the best way to move on from Lanette being dead, and that you can prove yourself how much she means to you. We can still talk to each other frequently, but I feel like Windsor needs me at some point, and I'm sure Lupe needs you as well," Slips replied. Okay, I like this idea actually. So we could go for less than two months without hanging out at some point, and rather use the time to stick with our own best friend. "Yeah, I think you're right, Slips. Lupe's been in a really bad mood lately, so I'm pretty sure she needs me anytime soon. I'm gonna see if she and I could hang out this evening," I replied. "Same with Windsor. He's not having any good luck lately, and now would be my time for me to be there for him. So what do you say, Ingrid? Should we take a break for a while?" Slips responded. I wondered a bit before answering, but then I nodded. "Slips, you got yourself a deal. I think taking a break would be the best," I answered as I finished drinking my coffee. Slips made a soft small smile. "Right now, I'm gonna go straight to Windsor's house for the day. I might text you if I get bored. I'll see you on Facebook!" he replied. So we got up from our table, and gave each other our final hug before taking a break. Still warm and meaningful.

After I got home, I went to my room, and logged onto Facebook. I've chatted with Lupe about hanging out later, but she told me she's in a bad mood, so we've planned on hanging out tomorrow. Great. Now I'm bored. I don't know who to talk to and who to hang out with today. I'm just gonna hang out in my room doing nothing. I was about to log out, but then it surprised me when Adam messaged me. I messaged back saying hi as well. We were chatting for a couple minutes until he asked me if we could hang out at the park since he needs someone to talk to. I've agreed since I was bored. I wonder if he's going through something personal. We've decided to meet each other at the park by 2:00 P.M. I still dress in my casual ways. After less than a couple of hours, I told mom that I'll be going to the park for a while, and I left the house. Adam and I showed up at the park at the same time. "Hey Ingrid," he said. "Hi Adam!" I replied. We took a seat on an available bench and we looked at the white birds eating seeds everywhere on the ground. The weather's gotten a lot more warm now, and it stopped raining too. "So Adam….Anything new?" I asked as we were still looking at the birds. He sighed. "Well, it's about Kerry," he answered. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh. Um...Did anything happen, Adam?" I responded. He nodded as he looked down. "We just broke up this morning," he replied. Okay, this surprised me a bit. It's pretty ironic how Slips and I took a break from hanging out just today, and now he's told me that he and Kerry broke up. "Oh, wow! I'm...I'm so sorry, Adam! If it's not personal, what happened?" I responded awkwardly. He sighed more. "Stupid Chad stole her away from me. He and Kerry get along so well, and I want to get along with him too, but he's a fucking douchebag. I don't know why he picks on me a lot," Adam explained. "Oh god, Adam. I'm really sorry! I'm not sure what to say," I replied. Honestly, after how much time I've spent together with Slips, I don't know how I exactly feel about Adam's most recent situation. I do feel bad, but I'm not sure if I still have any feelings for him.

I've heard that Chad's the biggest bully in Chester Arthur, and every time Adam talks about Chad, it reminds me of Bull, our school's bully. Bull was still an ass throughout 8th grade, but some kids here makes fun of his name by calling him 'Bullshit', even though it pisses him off big time. "Oh Ingrid, I just regret transferring back to Chester Arthur. I want to go back to Charles Darwin and hang out with you, Jake, Windsor, Slips, and Lupe! I missed you guys so much, and I know it's too late to transfer back to Charles Darwin again since this is getting close to the end of the year," Adam replied as he confessed. I frowned since I'm feeling even more bad for him. "Well Adam, you'll still go to our high school, right?" I asked him. "Of course, Ingrid! Even though Kerry and Chad would be there too, but I'll only go to this school just to see you guys," Adam replied. I smiled and nodded. "So Ingrid, how has things been between you and Slips?" he asked me. Okay, I don't necessarily want to talk about it, but I guess I could tell Adam since he released his stress on me. "Well, things were pretty good. We've been on a couple dates before, but right now, we've planned on taking a break from hanging out together. We just planned that earlier today," I answered. He nodded and looked at me "Did you guys fight or something?" Adam asked me. "Oh no, silly! Slips and I would never fight! We've decided to take a break because….Well…..We feel that dating wouldn't be the best after my cousin died, even though it's been only a month," I answered as I frowned a bit. Adam looked at me more. "Awwww. Do you still like him though?" he replied. I nodded. "Yeah. We still have feelings for each other. We've decided to put dating to be something to think about later. Plus, he feels that Windsor needs him now since they haven't hung out lately," I responded. "I'm also sure Lupe needs me as well, but she's been in a bad mood that she needs some time alone. We're planning on hanging out tomorrow," I added. He raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. I feel like a lot of people were having crappy days lately. I've also texted Jake if we should hang out today, but he told me no because he was pissed at his parents," Adam replied. "Then that's also probably why Lupe's been in a bad mood as well. Either her parents or her sister made it worse for her," I said. "Yeah, and today's full of irony lately. Have you notice?" he responded. "Oh yeah! Tell me about it!" I replied. We laughed a bit. So while we were hanging out, we've been filling up each other's life stories. Adam started giving me details about him and Kerry's break up, and I've also gave him a ton of details about what Slips and I have been doing so far. "Ugh, Ingrid, I don't know what to do now. I still love Kerry and all, but it just bugs me everytime I see her individually AND every time I see her with Chad," he said as he looked down. Okay, NOW I'm starting to feel worse, so all I could do right now is to try to cheer him up. "Oh Adam. As much as how Kerry and I get along, and even though you're a great friend, I have to be really honest with you. I kinda knew that you and her wouldn't last that long, even though you guys seem like a decent couple. Besides Adam, we have only two more months of school left until we graduate! I'm sure you'll be fine!" I replied to him.

"I guess. Two more months can't hurt," he replied in a slow quiet voice. "See? Two more months isn't that long. You'll be fine! Trust me! You will!" I said in a cheerful way. He sat up more and looked at me. "Well Ingrid, I never thought you would be real about it. Thanks!" he replied and smiled. "No problem. If there's anything else you wanna talk to me about, I'd be more than happy for you to let me know," I said. He nodded. "You're a really good friend, Ingrid. Don't worry, I'll be sure to let you know if something goes wrong," he responded. We both got up as we were about to leave the park. We gave each other a hug. Okay, I'm NOT having the feeling where I'm starting to get a crush on him again. Surprisingly. I just visualized our friendship, so I think it would be best if Adam and I stay friends, even though both of us are single now. So I guess today was okay.


	27. Formal Dance

So over the past month in April, I've spent a lot of time with Lupe. She's been in a bad mood because her relationship with Corey was getting extremely complicated. They broke up one week after Slips and I made a plan to take a break. Lupe and I spent a lot of time hanging out at her house, my house, the mall, the park, and yoga practice too. We've also spent some time for the first few weeks of May. We usually invite Janet over whenever she couldn't hang out with her boyfriend. Oh yeah, Lauren invited the three of us to her house so we can claim some of Lanette's clothes. She has a lot of pretty dresses. Right now is the 2nd or 3rd week of May. We were in Lanette's room looking over her dresses. "It's so nice of Lauren to let us keep some of Lanette's clothes. She has the most gorgeous dresses!" Janet said. "Si, chicka. Even this one has all this feather designs! I'm gonna keep that one!" Lupe replied as she picked up a soft-looking dress that is light purple and light blue. "Oh Lupe, that is so pretty! You should wear that to the formal dance that is coming up next week!" I replied. "Wait, there's a formal dance coming up for you guys? Lucky!" Janet responded. "Yeah. Maybe Lanette has a dress that I could use! I just gotta keep looking!" I replied. "Ohhhh! So who are you guys taking?" Janet asked. We were silent for a moment. I sighed. "Well...I'm not sure. Even though I haven't hung out with Slips for a while, I really want to go with him, but I'm not sure how he feels about me now. I miss hanging out with him so much," I said as I looked down. "Then ask him to the dance! I don't think he would have any other plans that night!" Lupe replied. "Besides, isn't the formal dance on your birthday, Ingrid?" she asked. Oh my god. I almost forgot about my birthday! "Oh my gosh, Lupe! You're right! There's no way he could miss my birthday too!" I replied in surprise.

Janet made a huge gasp. It drew Lupe and I's attention. "Oh my god! Ingrid! Look at this dress!" Janet said as she pulled out a red vintage backless body-defining halter knee-length dress. It's gorgeous. "Ohhhhh Janet! That looks sexy! I love it!" I responded. She smiled and gave the dress to me. Okay, now I can't wait for the formal dance. The formal dance is only for 8th graders since we will be graduating soon. After going through Lanette's clothes, I claimed seven dresses, four shirts, and three pairs of shoes. I know Lanette would want me to take some of her clothes since we wear the same size. Right when I got home, I texted Slips if we could hang out anytime soon since it's already been more than a month. He's told me that he really wants to, but he hasn't received any spare time to hang out with anyone lately. He had to help his dad pass out some tools to fix his car. Ugh, now how am I going to tell him that there's going to be a formal dance coming up next week without being so awkward? It's gonna be awkward telling him that the next dance is coming up for only 8th graders. Unless if he knows, then that would be great. I'm still not sure if he wants to go with me or not. I texted Lupe explaining to her how I really feel now. She's having that feeling too. Her and Corey were getting along better a few weeks after they broke up, and she still has feelings for him. She wants to go to the dance with him, but she doesn't know how Corey feels about her now. She never told me what exactly happened between him and her. For the most part, she doesn't want to talk about it.

A week passed by, and it was Monday. Actually, it was five days passed by. It's also lunch time, and Lupe's decided to stay in the bathroom for the rest of the hour since she's not in the mood to see Corey. I saw Corey sitting at a table alone eating chips. He had a glum facial expression on his face. I feel like I should do something about this situation, so I came over and sat by Corey. "Hey," I said after sitting next to him. "Hi." he replied before he ate another chip. "What's up?" I asked. He shook his head. "Ugh, I'm depressed," he answered. I frowned. I'm not sure what to respond since I feel like this might be personal for him, so I just looked at him until he looked at me and spoke. "I really miss Lupe. I feel like our relationship ended out of nowhere, and it's all my fault!" he said. My eyebrows rose. "What do you mean that it's your fault? What happened?" I replied. He rolled up the bag of chips and placed it on the table. "I sort of cheated on her with some other girl who has a crush on me. To make this story short, after Lupe and I broke up, I went out with her for only a couple of weeks, but then I found out that she's a total player. I feel really horrible," Corey confessed. "Oh wow. That's not cool. Lupe's told me that you guys broke up. She just doesn't wanna talk about it. She told me that she also misses you too," I replied. Corey looked at me more. "Oh Ingrid. Do you think she would ever forgive me?" he asked me. Then I thought. "I'm not sure, Corey, but there IS one way that she could forgive you," I answered. He looked at me waiting for my idea. "You could make it up for Lupe by taking her to the formal dance this Friday. She would love that so much. Are you willing to do that for her?" I explained. He responded by nodding a minute later. "Yes. I'll ask her to the formal dance! Thank you so much, Ingrid! This is a great idea!" Corey replied and smiled a bit. I smiled back.

I was hoping that plan would work. After a while, it got close to the end of the school day, and I was sitting by Slips quietly in study hall. "Hey Ingrid, there's something that I wanna talk to you about," he whispered. I looked at him figuring out what he wants to talk about. "Lupe and I were talking earlier during lunch, and she's told me that we should stop taking a break from each other now, so I've agreed. I've missed spending a lot of time with you, Ingrid. Ya know, it was different for me ever since we've made that plan," Slips explained. I smiled a bit and nodded. "I've missed spending so much time with you too! Things weren't the same without hanging out with you," I replied. "There's one more thing that I wanna talk to you about," he said. I was looking at him until he spoke. "Ingrid, Lupe's told me that there's a formal dance coming up this Friday, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," he told me. I smiled really hard as my eyes drew toward my desk. "Oh Slips!" I looked back at him. "I would very much love to!" I replied with all happiness. He smiled back. Okay, now my feelings for him are starting to revive, and now I'm still remembering what Lanette has told me before she died. She told me that Slips and I are made for each other. I hope he knows that my birthday is on the formal dance.

The week flew by. Ever since Slips and I have decided to take a break, I started sitting next to Lupe again on the bus. Now Slips and I are sitting next to each other again. Right now is Friday, and it's the night where I was getting ready. I was trying on the red sparkly backless halter dress that I got from Lanette, and damn. I sure do look sexy. I was looking in the mirror, but I mostly looked at around my back. I posed, and my side-boob is a bit visible. I hope nobody would think that I look slutty in that dress. I'll wear a leather jacket over it just in case. I had a little bit of makeup on, and my hair's also curly too. I've also decided to wear some high heels I got from Lanette that matches my dress. I was able to walk in heels properly for a while. It sure does take some time to get used to them. Inga's walked in them before, and it wasn't that hard for her. After getting ready, my mom drove me to school for the formal dance that lasts from 7:00 P.M. to 10:00 P.M. My family and I celebrated my birthday earlier before I started getting ready. I am officially 14 years old! I bet tonight's gonna be the best night ever. My sister already drove herself to prom at her school, so it looks like we'll be at our own dances tonight. She doesn't return until midnight. "Well you have fun, alright honey? Your father and I will be playing bingo, so you let me know who's going to take you home because we won't return until 1:00," my mom said. "Okay! Either Lita or Sophie will drive me home," I replied. We told each other that we love each other as I got out of the car. Some 8th graders were still waiting for the dance to open. We're only 10 minutes early, but I saw Lupe waiting. I went up to her.

Lupe noticed me first when I came. Her expression widened. "Ooooooooh girl you look gorgeous!" she said. I smiled. "Thanks Lupe! You too!" I replied. "I know, chicka! We're fabulous! Corey and I got back together. He just went to the bathroom," Lupe responded. "Wait, you guys worked things out?! Oh my gosh, Lupe! I'm so happy for you!" I replied in surprise. "Yeah, but Corey has told me that you were involved with fixing things up between us, and I really appreciate it," Lupe said. I smiled. "Oh Lupe, I also forgot to thank you for letting Slips know about this day. I just hope that tonight would be the best night ever," I replied as I took off my leather jacket. Just then, Jake, Windsor, and Slips were walking along to us. He didn't notice me until we meet. "I know. Tonight's gonna be epic since-" Slips said to them before his eyes landed on me. "Oh shit.." he responded. Yep. He would swear at first when he notices how pretty I am, and then he would compliment me. "Damn, Ingrid. You could never stop being so damn sexy to me, can you?" he said. All of us laughed. It was so weird and awkward, yet I guess 'sexy' is a good thing. "No, but I'm serious! You always look stunning in every single way!" Slips complimented me more. I started blushing. "You really think so, Slips? I don't look slutty, do I?" I asked him. "You don't look like a slut at all. Anyone who thinks that you do are assholes that doesn't see your true beauty. Ya know what I mean?" he replied while we were looking at each other. Now I'll have to admit, Slips always looks handsome in every way. His outfit is basically semi-formal, just like the time when we were on our dinner date on Valentine's Day. He's wearing a light blue blouse, a black tie, black skinny jeans, and of course some converse shoes that always looks so good on him. Maybe I should impress him by complimenting back.

"Hey Slips," I said. "Yeah?" he replied while his blue eyes moved vertically. Yes, I believe he thinks that I'm hot. "Have I ever told you that you look really good with converse shoes?" I answered while smiling. Slips smiled and blushed at the same time. "Really? Thanks! I couldn't wear any dress shoes because they're kind of hard to walk in, so I always wear converse on special events," he responded while his eyes stares into mine. We've gotten physically close to each other, even though it was awkward standing in front of our friends like that. The gym door opened, which means the dance is starting! We started entering the gym. The gym was dark. It has colorful spotlights, balloons, confettis, and what's also better is that they have banners that says 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY INGRID!'. So much decorations! All of us started dancing right away, and the music was loud and fun. "HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY, INGRID!" all of my friends wished me. Okay, now I'm having a really good feeling about this night! "Awwwww! You guys! Thank you!" I replied as I smiled really hard. "Don't thank us, chicka. Thank Slips!" Lupe said. "Wait what?" I replied. "He's the one who planned on decorating this whole dance!" Jake said. "Yeah. We also helped him put up the balloons, the banners, and the lights," Windsor also explained. "Really?! Oh Slips, is this true?!" I asked as I turned to him. "I did it all for you, Ingrid, even if we didn't hang out as much as we used to. I will never forget your birthday," Slips answered and smiled. I gave him a quick hug. "Awww!" my friends said at the same time. "Okay everyone! Don't make them feel awkward! Let them have some alone time!" Jake responded as he tries to block them away from us. Slips and I looked at each other and shook our heads while we were smiling.

Later on during the dance, they started playing a slow song. It's called Until The End Of Time by Justin Timberlake. Slips and I were surrounded by couples who started slow dancing, even our friends got with their partners, so Slips and I looked at each other. We both smiled, and we got into our slow dance position. I had my hands connected around his neck while he had his hands around my back. Yep. He's touching my bare back. We were staring into each other's eyes. While we were slow dancing, Slips looked at me more as he was about to say something. "Ingrid, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time. Something that would amaze you since today's your birthday," Slips said. I smiled while my eyes started squinting more. "Yes, Slips?" I replied in a lovely expression. "Ingrid, this has been to be the best school year that I've ever had in my whole entire life, and that's mainly because of you. I remember last year, I've had a crush on you, but this year, how I really feel about you right now is a lot more than just a crush. I love you with all passion, and I don't think I've ever loved anyone before in my whole life. With us taking a break, it killed me a bit, but right now, I feel so much better that we're here together. I know we'll be in high school next year, and I know we'll have a great time, even though I'm kind of nervous about high school," Slips started explaining as he's still looking at my eyes. I smiled and blushed. "I feel the same way…" I replied while my smile got bigger. "Ingrid…" Slips called my name. I looked at him more. I was waiting for what he's going to tell me, or maybe what he's going to ask me. My heart started pounding a bit. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

My eyes widened. Oh my god. I can't believe he just asked me out on my birthday! I was smiling like crazy! "Oh Slips! Nothing would make me more happy than for us to take our friendship to the next level! Yes! I'll definitely go out with you!" I answered as I pulled him closer to me. I leaned my face close to his face, and he hugged me tight. We closed our eyes at the same time. The moment that happened on my 14th birthday at the 8th grade formal dance, my lips has finally met his lips! Our FIRST KISS! This is the best moment that I've ever had with Slips. We had our first kiss while we were slow dancing to one of Justin Timberlake's songs. At the 8th grade formal dance. On my birthday! It was magical! Nothing could be better than that moment we've had! Our first kiss has lasted longer than ever. I opened my eyes slowly, and I could see the spotlight shining down on us, and a lot of students who were surrounding us were looking. They started clapping as they knew that I had my first kiss on my birthday. Oh my god, I can feel popularity. Even my friends witnessed Slips and I's first kiss. Our kiss lasted for only 15-30 seconds, but we broke it off as we were smiling and looking at each other. Our friends ran up to us. "Ohhh you guys! I'm so proud of you! I think I'm gonna cry!" Jake said after we kissed. We laughed. This is seriously the best night that I've ever had.


	28. Birthday Surprise

The rest of the formal dance turned out amazing. Slips and I shared our second kiss before it was over. The lights switched on, and everyone in the gym popped all of the balloons. It was really fun. We exited the school gym and we were waiting for our rides. Slips and I were holding hands. Aw crap. I don't have a ride. "Oh great. Nobody's gonna pick me up. Ugh," I said as we walked out. "Same here. I don't know what to do," Slips replied. Okay, so I wonder if Lupe's sister will drive us home. "Hey Ingrid, is it okay if I spend some time over at your house? It's your birthday," Slips asked. "Yeah! My parents went out to play bingo, and my sister's still at prom, so none of them will be home until a few more hours," I answered. He nodded. "Hey Lupe, can your sister give us a ride home?!" I asked her. "Si, chicka! She just came!" Lupe replied. Slips and I followed her to Lita's car. "Slips and I will be hanging out at my house for a while," I told her. Lupe nodded. She gave Lita permission to drive us home since Slips and I don't have a ride. Lita agreed, and Slips and I took the backseat. Lupe took the passenger seat. It was a five minute drive home. I still can't get over Slips and I's first kiss and our second kiss. This makes me want to make out with him now, but that would be awkward considering we're in the backseat in Lita's car. We were mostly quiet while Lupe and Lita were talking to each other in Spanish until we got home.

After Slips and I exited Lita's car, her and Lupe wished me to have a great night. It's 10:07 P.M. now. "You too, guys! Good night!" I replied to them. Slips and I walked to my house. I got my keys and opened the door. We settled each other in the living room. "Once prom is over, I'm gonna call Sophie to pick me up. I don't wanna be alone in my house, so that's why I'd rather hang with you for a bit," Slips said as we sat down on the couch. I nodded. "I understand! I don't wanna be alone either. Where are your parents by the way?" I asked Slips. "They went to the bar. My dad gets drunk real easily, so I hope nothing happens. Well, he's actually more nice if he's drunk," Slips answered. I nodded. "By the way, Ingrid. I forgot about the talent show coming up next week from tomorrow. Will Lupe be able to participate in the talent show with you just like last year?" he asked. Oh yeah. I almost forgot about the talent show. Lupe and I have never really discussed about trying out for the school's talent show, but I'm not sure if she's really in the mood. I hope she doesn't mind that I'd perform with Slips since we're going out now. "Oh yeah! No, I don't think Lupe's in the mood to be in the talent show this year," I answered as I sighed. "Oh…I see. I just remember when we've talked about singing together at the beach a while ago," Slips replied. Oh yes! I remember singing Keyshia Cole's song that I sang to him. "Oh my gosh! I also remember! Yeah, do you think we should try out tomorrow for the talent show? I could print out the lyrics and we could sing to them, and then rehearse every day until it's time!" I responded. "Hell yeah! We should do that! I like that idea," Slips replied and smiled.

I smiled back. We were sitting on the couch awkwardly. "Ugh, I'm bored. I wish the dance would've last longer," Slips said. "Oh Slips, me too. I'm not sure what we should do now," I replied. He had his hand on my hand, and we were looking at each other. I could sense that his eyes were telling me something, and I'm having that feeling too. So I shook my head because I feel like I'm about to do something kind of awkward. "Oh Slips. I'm so sorry, but all I feel like doing right now is to do this!" I said as I grabbed his blouse and pulled him close. I kissed his lips for the 3rd time. I swear, kissing him feels so good that I'm not sure if it's right or wrong. He had his hands on my arms and he started kissing back. Our 3rd kiss lasted longer than our first one. We kissed again a few seconds after we broke our 3rd one. Oh lord. I'm getting this feeling now. "Lets do this in a more comfortable room," Slips whispered in my ear after our 4th kiss. I nodded. So we went upstairs, and we've decided to make out in my bedroom since I have a queen-sized mattress. I locked the door in hope that nobody would step in to our private moment. He picked me up and he gently tackled me onto my bed. We started by our 5th kiss, and then we started making out. I kicked off my red high heels as he kicked off his converse shoes. We've decided to go under my blankets. We started french-kissing while I stroke my fingers into his blonde hair. Damn, things are getting more serious. Just then, my hands moved to the buttons of his blouse. I started undoing them uncontrollably. Looks like he didn't mind at all.

After I undid all of his buttons, he moved his face to my neck. I crossed my legs over his back as he started kissing my neck gently. My heart was beating slowly yet fast at the same time. It feels so weird, yet it feels so warm and enchanting. I slightly moved my arms over his shoulders, and while he was kissing my neck, I could feel his hands moving upwards on my back that meets the straps of the dress. I could feel them getting untied. Wow, Slips sure is literally thinking the same when we were taking this nice and slow. He moved his hands to the other side of my straps after he untied them, which is right above my chest. He gently pulled them down. He pulled the whole top of my dress to the hip seam. Damn, it makes me want to piss myself since he stripped the top part of my dress. I could feel my cheeks going red, so I ended up pulling his blouse sleeves off of his arms. I stripped his tie afterwards. Oh shit. Things are getting even more serious and sexy. So both of us are apparently topless. Just then, he grabbed a hold of me, and then we rolled over, so now I'm on top of him. We started making out again as I had my bare boobs pressed against his bare chest. His face felt really warm right when we started kissing more. One of his hands was on my lower back as his other one was on my rear end. My arms were stretching out, and then I placed my hands on his shoulders. I arched my back. "Oh Slips. This is the best birthday that I've ever had!" I said as we stopped making out for a moment. "I'm really glad, Ingrid! I'll give you more than what we're doing if you really want," Slips replied as he winked. I smiled. So we've continued to make out.

Later on, we've decided to take off everything we're wearing and throw them on the floor. We got completely naked. Yep, I'm telling you. This is getting so weird, even if we just started going out. After taking off our clothes, he pulled me closer to him, and we rolled over again. He's on top of me again. We didn't do anything further than that yet. We kept french kissing. Things were getting really hot between us. Soon, we sat up and he locked his arms around me. After we broke another kiss, we stared at each other in the eyes. "Ingrid, I'll have to admit, I'm really enjoying this as much as you do. Are you sure you want to do this now? I only want to do it if you're really ready," Slips said. "Slips, you've worked so hard on making this day special for me! I really want to do this to show you how much I appreciate you!" I replied. "Oh Ingrid! I love you so much!" Slips replied as he started kissing my lips again. I kissed back and closed my eyes as I had my legs crossed over his back again. We rolled over to each other's side. He firmly pushed his hand into my hair while he placed his other hand on my back. I locked my arms around his neck. I love it when he strokes my hair. We turned around again, and he got on top of me again. This time, he went to my neck, and then he placed his hands over my tits. I stretched out as he started biting gently on the side of my right neck while he gropes. I never knew our relationship can go far now. Afterwards, I pulled him up, and then I placed my lips on his neck. I started kissing at first, but then I started biting on it. He moved his hands to my upper back as I pushed my teeth harder on his neck. "Oh damn, Ingrid! You have some really sharp teeth!" Slips responded after I kissed his neck back. I giggled a bit. It sure does feel good to be naughty for once.

Afterwards, we've done something…..kinky, but we've agreed to keep it between us because privacy matters to our relationship. I don't think I should mention how far we took our romance because otherwise, it would be 'too much information'. I'll only say that I've lost my virginity on my 14th birthday…. Slips and I have been doing all of this for only one to two hours, and then we stopped. We slightly dropped ourselves on my bed separately. I had my blanket over my chest. "Oh Ingrid. That was so awesome, brah," Slips said. "Oh yeah. I've had so much fun! We need to do this again sometime!" I replied. We looked at each other and smiled. "I've had a lot of fun too, hun. I don't want to do this too much though, but yeah, I agree! We should do it again sometimes," Slips said. "Yeah, we shouldn't do this frequently because it's kind of risky. I love you though, Slips!" I replied. "I love you too, brah. Good night!" he replied as he kissed my forehead. I turned off the lamp next to my side of the bed. We fell asleep. Wow, I'm never gonna forget this night. It was the best day AND also the best night that I've ever had. My 14th birthday will always be my favorite birthday now!

I was cuddling Slips the next morning, and the blanket was pulled down to our waists. I heard a knock on the door. "Hey Ingrid! If you're awake, I'm gonna be making pancakes! Sorry I didn't tell you that we just got home last night. I figured you would be asleep by then, so I've decided to let you know now!" my mom said outside of my door. I woke up feeling awkward. Slips also woke up too. Uh oh. I hope she doesn't suspect anything. "Okay! I'll be downstairs in a few minutes," I replied. "Wait, Ingrid. What time is it?!" Slips asked. I looked over my alarm clock. It was 9:00 A.M. "Oh shit!" I said after checking my alarm clock. "What?" Slips said as he turned over. He looked towards my direction and looked at my alarm clock as well. "AW CRAP!" he reacted while getting up from my bed. I sat up, but I pulled my blanket over my chest. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" he said after he got off of my bed and got down on the floor to look for his clothes. "I am so dead!" he added after he puts on his boxers and pants. "Oh my god, Slips! I have no idea how we've lost track of time for you to go home, I'm so sorry!" I said as I got out of my bed too to look for my clothes. "No need to apologize, Ingrid! It's okay! My dad should be drunk now so he wouldn't have to yell at me!" he replied. I felt a little relief, yet worried that someone from his house would notice his absence. I went down on the floor, and I quickly put on my underwear. I picked up the dress that I wore to the formal dance, and used it to cover my boobs. Afterwards, he tucked his tie in his pocket and buttoned the blouse he just put back on. "Damn it, I hope my mom or my sister wouldn't know that I was gone or I'm gonna be so fucked," Slips said as he started putting on his converse shoes and tied them. I'm still a bit naked while I was watching Slips dressing up to go home.

"How are you gonna get home without getting caught? I'm getting worried now," I asked. Slips looked at me for a moment. "I'm gonna be fine, Ingrid. I'll just crawl out of the window and run back to my home. I don't think your parents will notice me at your house," he answered. "Oh Slips. Be very careful. That's how I sprained my ankle a while ago when I escaped from my house," I replied while my expression looked anxious. I kept holding my red dress in front of me. "Don't worry, Ingrid. I'll be sure to text you when I get home safely. The next time if we're gonna have sex again, we've gotta be extremely careful with people AND time so this doesn't happen again," Slips said and smiled. We laughed a bit. "But seriously, that's very risky. Wish me luck to make it home carefully. Oh yeah, we also need to plan on auditioning for the talent show later in the afternoon ONLY if I'm not in any trouble," Slips responded. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me," I replied. He nodded. "I love you so much," he said. "I love you too!" I replied and smiled more. We looked at each other for a second. He cupped his hands under my jaw and he softly kissed my lips again. I closed my eyes, dropped the red dress, wrapped my arms around his back, and enjoyed the kiss. It's so awkward how we kissed while I was still naked and while he was dressed. After we broke another kiss, we stared at each other's eyes and held hands. "I'll see you later, you sexy dirty stunner," he said and smiled while he looked at my bare chest for a second. "You too, my handsome dirty man," I replied. We both laughed.

After he escaped out of the window, I started getting dressed into my pink short nightgown and my pink robe. That was a close call. I'm glad I didn't get caught, but I was still worried about Slips. I went to my vanity, but oh god. I just noticed something. I have a dark bruise on the right bottom of the neck. It was a hickey! Oh for crying out loud! I am so dead! How can I get rid of it now? I'm sure it does take time for it to go away. I'll have to come up with an excuse if someone notices it. What the hell. I'll just go downstairs. I know what excuse to make. Right when I came downstairs, I could smell those pancakes my mom was still making. "Good morning, Ingrid! Would you like some leftover birthday cake with your pancakes?" my mom asked as she placed the pancakes on my plate. Yeah, yesterday after school, my family and I celebrated my birthday before I got ready for the formal dance. "Sure!" I replied. I sat at the table waiting for my pancakes and a slice of my birthday cake. After a few minutes, my mom served me breakfast, she noticed the hickey on my neck. "Honey, what happened to your neck? How did you get that bruise?" my mom asked. "Oh, I was wearing high heels, and I tripped on the floor," I replied. I've been getting better at lying throughout the whole year. "Ouch! You need to be a lot more careful with those stilettos you wore at the dance. Those are really hard to walk in," my mom responded. Thank god it worked. She sat next to me as I started eating breakfast. "So Ingrid. What are you gonna do today?" she asked. "Oh, Slips and I have planned on auditioning for the talent show later in the afternoon. We're gonna be singing a song together!" I answered. "Oooh how fun! Your dad, your sister, and I will make sure that we'll be at the talent show if you guys make it!" my mom replied. After I got done eating breakfast, I rushed back up to my room to see if I missed any texts. Only one, and that was from Slips. He told me that he made it home alright. He went to the back of his house to access the window to his room. Only his sister knew that he just returned, but she promised not to tell their mom or dad. I felt very relieved. We've decided to meet each other at the school's auditorium at 3:00 P.M. I hope that it would leave what we've done behind, but I know for sure that I'll never forget our night.


	29. Talent Show

Later in the afternoon, Slips and I auditioned for the talent show. We did pretty well on singing. Slips is really good at singing. Better than me I would say. We sang the song we were planning on. It's called Last Night by P. Diddy featuring Keyshia Cole. That was the song that I sang to Slips when we were at the beach a while ago. We sang part of the song. Slips sang P. Diddy's part and I sang Keyshia Cole's part. The judges told us that we both have a nice voice. It cheered me up, and it sure did made Slips smile too. A lot of people here auditioned, and Slips and I were almost one of the first ones to audition. The auditioning process took only about an hour, and the judges has decided to select 15 out of 30 of us. Slips and I were the 7th and the 8th person to get accepted in the talent show! We felt relieved and happy. I thought for sure we wouldn't make it! We gave each other a hug. "Oh I'm so excited! I can't believe we made it!" I squealed. "I know right, brah?! Looks like we've gotta start rehearsing!" Slips replied. After auditioning for the talent show, Slips and I have decided to practice singing over the lyrics at his house. I texted mom telling her that I'll be home at 6:00 P.M. We've planned our schedule. We've decided to practice from 3:30 P.M to 5:45 P.M. every day in his bedroom. We've planned to start memorizing on Tuesday until Saturday night, the night where it's the talent show.

So after we got home from auditioning, we started practicing our parts and lyrics. "Ingrid, we're gonna ace the talent show once we get done practicing and rehearsing!" Slips said as we both sat down on his bed. "I know, right? Lets hope that our parents and friends show up when we perform! It'll be so amazing if we win!" I replied. So we started practicing singing our parts. When Slips got to the Bridge's part of the song, he started getting frustrated because he can't get the part right. _"Tell me what there is to say-Ugh, hold on. I sang it wrong,"_ Slips said as he practices the next part. He cleared up his throat and repeated the first line of Bridge's part._ "Tell me what there is to-_UGHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! Why can't I get it right?!" Slips kept hold of the lyrics packet and placed his face into his arms that are on his knees. I frowned, so I moved next to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Oh Ingrid, how are we gonna slay this shit if I keep messing up the damn line?!" Slips said as he's about to cry. I drew my fingers through the back of his shoulders. "Awww Slips. It'll be okay! I'm pretty sure you'll get it right! I know singing isn't as easy as we think, but the more you practice, the better you'll get!" I've tried to cheer him up. "Yeah right. It's gonna take until I'm 16 to get it right. I don't know how I could mess this up so easily," he replied. I felt really bad. I'm not sure what I could do, but I know we're dating now, so I just thought of something that would calm him down a bit. "Hey Slips?" I said as I was remembering what we did last night. "What?" he asked. "Do you remember what we did last night?" I answered in a flirty tone. He looked at me for a bit. "You do know sex is gonna take up our practice time, right?" he replied while he smiled a bit.

I shook my head. "No, Slips! We don't have to have sex right now! It's something that we've done before that," I responded. His eyebrows rose a bit. "Okay. Lets do this for ONLY five minutes, alright? And then it's back to practicing!" Slips said and smiled more. I nodded and smiled back, so he grabbed my wrists, and we pulled each other down on the floor on the side of his bed where nobody would see us if they've decided to step in his room. He pulled me firmly and then he started kissing my lips. I closed my eyes and I started kissing back. He lied down while he pulled me gently, so I was on top of him when we started making out. After we broke a kiss, we studied each other's eyes. "Forget five minutes. Lets just do this until someone steps in so we could practice later," Slips said and smiled. "Okay!" I agreed. So we've continued to make out. This was probably a bad idea since I feel like it would distract us and take up the time to practice for the talent show, but I guess one day off from our schedule won't hurt. I love Slips so much that I want to do whatever he feels like doing. For the past 10 minutes, we've kept our clothes on, and we were still making out. Slips had his hand under my shirt though, but I didn't care. Just then, we heard a knock on the door, so Slips and I went straight back up onto his bed before someone entered. It was Sophie. "Hey guys, sorry for bothering you, but has anyone seen my phone? I can't find it anywhere," she came in and asked. "Nope. Haven't seen it, sis," Slips replied. "Okay, whatever. I guess I should start looking in my room again," Sophie said as she closed the door and left. So we started practicing again, and Slips has improved the part he was stuck on. We both laughed in relief and continued.

We've also did the same every day when we meet at his house to practice. We kiss daily just like most couples. On a Monday, we've decided to go over our parts rather than singing so we could get them all memorized. On the next day, we started memorizing our parts. We forgot some parts as we were singing, so we usually take a quick look at the lyrics. We were able to memorize everything on the next day. I usually take my time in my own bedroom after dinner to go over my parts whenever I have free time. Of course I would practice whenever I have extra time, especially at school.

Right now, today's Saturday, meaning Slips and I are supposed to be at the talent show tonight. I was just getting ready for the talent show. I was double-checking my makeup and accessories. "Hey Ingrid! Are you ready?" I could hear my sister's voice asking me. "Yeah! Gimme one sec!" I replied to Inga. I grabbed a red lipgloss, placed it in my brown shoulder bag and left my room. "Wow sis! You look nice!" Inga said. "Thanks!" I replied. Slips and I have agreed to wear gold and black for the talent show. I'm wearing a sparkly short strapless simple dress with a pair of black flats and a pair of black thick-knitted short sleeve outerwear. I'm also wearing gold jewelry that has ruby stones on it to match up my lip color. Slips and I also agreed to use red as our 3rd color. I've also decided to keep my hair straight as usual. So my parents, my sister, and I left the house and got into the car. I'm sitting on the right backseat with Inga sitting next to me. My dad was driving us to school for tonight's talent show. It takes only 10-15 minutes to get to school from my house. It's also 5:45 P.M. While we were on our way, I could feel the car going slow. "Oh no," my dad said as our car paced even more slowly. My eyes grew wide, and I looked at my dad. "What? What's going on?" I asked. "We're out of gas," my dad answered. My eyes widened to the extent. "What?!" I reacted. "How can you be ran out of gas?! We need to be at the talent show in 10 more minutes! Now what?!" I responded. "Ingrid, calm down, honey. We'll call someone to help us!" my mom said. Great. Now I doubt that we'll make it on time, especially if we have someone who could help. Too bad we don't have a bottle of gas to fill up in our car.

"Ugh, this is not good!" I replied. My heart raced and I could feel the tension coming up to me. "It'll be okay, Ingrid! We'll make it! Don't worry! Besides, aren't you and Slips going to be one of the last people to perform on stage?" Inga asked. "Yeah, but I don't know how long it'll take to get this car fixed!" I answered. "I don't think you guys will perform until another hour. Why don't you call Slips and tell him that you're gonna be fashionably late? He'll understand, and I think he might do something about delaying your performance until we arrive," Inga said. My heart was still racing from worrying that I won't make it on time, but I nodded and took out my phone. The time on my phone says 5:56 P.M., so I gave myself an attempt to give Slips a call. It took like 15 or 20 seconds for him to answer. "Ingrid! Where are you?" Slips picked up the phone. "Oh Slips. We were on our way, but our car just ran out of gas! We're just thinking about who we should call to help give us a ride, and I don't know when we'll perform-" I started explaining, but Slips interrupted me. "What?! Your car is out of gas?! You have got to be kidding me!" Slips groaned. "I know, and none of us expected our gas to be completely empty! I don't know what to do, Slips. Can you tell the talent show judge that I couldn't access to the show on time?" I replied. "Well Ingrid, it'll be hard since she already has decided who will perform, but I'll see what I can do. My dad is also here with us, so I'm gonna convince him to bring a bottle of gas to fill up the car," Slips responded. "Oh thank god," I replied. "I'll let you know what they say. I gotta go to the backstage right now, and then to the audience to get my dad to come get you guys. I love you," Slips said as he's about to hang up. "I love you too! Bye!" I replied.

Fifteen minutes after being stuck in the middle of the road, I can feel the emotion of not being in the talent show now. Ugh, this is nightmare. Just then, my phone rang. It was Slips. "Hello?" I said as I picked up. "Okay, I have some good news and some bad news," Slips replied. I waited curiously. "The bad news is that my dad was being stupid. He said that he's too lazy to help you guys to get you to the talent show, and the fact that he doesn't want to repay entering the auditorium. The good news is that I've talked to our talent show director, and she said that we'll be the last people to perform on stage, so we won't perform until 7:15 P.M. We have PLENTY of time to get you guys over. I'll try to keep convincing my dad to get you guys," Slips explained. I felt relieved that we have plenty of time to get to the talent show. Hopefully Sam will agree to coming to help us eventually. "I have to get back to the audience because the next performance is gonna start in a minute," Slips said. I nodded. "Okay! I hope your dad agrees eventually!" I replied. "He will, trust me," he responded. So we hung up, and we were still outside of the car praying for help. None of my parents nor my sister can access anyone else who could help us. For the past 30 minutes, we didn't get any luck until a familiar car drove by us. It parked behind our car. We looked at who was about to exit, and it turns out to be Slips's dad. "Mr. Python! Thank goodness you're here!" my mom said. "Yeah yeah. My son kept convincing me to help you out, so what the hell. I just want him to stop bugging me," Sam replied as he went to the back of his car. He pulled out a load of bottle of gas. After he shut down the back of his car, he went up to our car, pulled out the gas filler door, and placed the straw of the bottled gas inside of the hole.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Python! We were so worried that we wouldn't make it!" my mom said. "Whatever. No problem," Sam replied. After he filled up the gas in our car, he got back to his own car and drove back to the talent show. We got back onto our own car, and when it started turning on, we cheered, so we drove to the talent show. It's still too bad that we didn't get to watch any other performances everyone else made. At least I won't be late for our performance. It took us some time to enter in the talent show, but when I heard the speaker, she said that Slips and I are up next. We were still in the middle of getting us into the talent show since we were super late, but when I heard Slips started singing, our ticket person finally got us in. She had me go right behind the stage. I'm planning on making my own appearance when it's my turn to sing. I saw Slips's face when he started singing, and he didn't look as happy since I was late. I rushed to the backstage on the other side of the entry to the auditorium. I grabbed the microphone that was hooked behind the speaker all the way through the backstage. I could hear music playing, and it was about my turn to sing. I've decided to surprise Slips by singing while I make my appearance rather than coming up on stage before I could sing.

_"If I told you once, I told you twice! You could see it in my eyes! I'm all crying out, with nothing to say! You're everything I wanted to be! If you could only see, your heart belongs to me. I love you so much. I'm yearning for your touch! Come and set me free! Forever yours I'll be! Baby, won't you come and take this pain away-aye!"_ I sang, and Slips turned around quickly when he heard my voice. He started smiling in relief that I made it on time. Literally on time. Some people started cheering after I sang my part, and right when Slips started singing his next part. I slowly walked up to him after I sang my first part. As we were singing, many people started clapping. I'm really having a good feeling about this. I'm not sure if they've cheered that much for any other people who performed their talents. I was smiling, and my face has felt really red and warm. Our performance ended by my last part of the song, meaning we excluded the part where P. Diddy called someone after the song. After we got done performing, everyone started clapping. Afterwards, everyone who performed on stage came up along with us to conclude the ending of the talent show, and then our talent show host came up. "Well, this is a wonderful, a VERY wonderful talent show! Thank you to the performers who showed their brilliant talents, and thank you to the whole audience for coming over to watch these wonderful talented people perform! The judges and I have decided on the winner of Charles Darwin Middle School Annual Talent Show 2009!" our host started speaking. "And the winner is….." she said as Slips and I gripped each other's hands. I was feeling anxious yet excited at the same time.

"Simon Python and Ingrid Giraffe!" our host declared. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Simon is actually Slips's real name, but since he doesn't like that name, he prefers to be called Slips. I actually like the name of Simon. Anywho. My jaw just dropped. Yep, Slips and I are popular now. I sure will miss this school. But damn! I can't believe we won the talent show! "Holy shit!" Slips said as we started looking at each other. I was still shocked. Everybody started clapping and cheering, so Slips and I gave each other the tightest hug ever. "I can't believe it, Slips! We won!" I cried as I smiled. "I'm so proud of us! We did it!" Slips replied. "Congratulations! You two are 2009's winners in CDMS Talent Show!" the host said. Other people came up to us to congratulate at the backstage after we got done celebrating our victory. "You guys are so awesome! Are you excited that you'll be in the yearbook?!" one of the girls asked us. "Yeah! Sorry you didn't win. You did great at hip hop dancing though!" Slips replied. "It's fine! I had fun! You two totally deserved it!" she replied. "Awww thanks!" I replied while I smiled. Later after everyone left, Slips and I kissed alone on backstage. "Ingrid! Are you ready? The auditorium's about to close!" Inga said nearby. Slips and I broke our kiss right away. "Yeah! I'm coming!" I replied. We left.


	30. Graduation and Summer

A week after the talent show was our last week of school, and the 8th graders and I have graduated on the last day of school on the night. Slips and I have been going out for two weeks right now, and it was amazing. Lupe and I were honored to be the best cheerleaders throughout the year, and we've planned on auditioning for the cheer squad when we get in high school next year. Slips, Windsor, and Jake were also honored to be the best football and basketball players in Charles Darwin Middle School as well. I can't believe we're in high school now. I'm sure that it's going to be an amazing experience! Janet, Inga, and I have planned on taking a vacation to Brazil next winter break since we don't have enough money since me and my family will be taking a vacation to Hawaii with Slips and his family. We flew to Hawaii on the third week of June. Slips and I kept contact with our friends along with Inga and Sophie who were also keeping contact with the others. We were very excited to see each other in high school next year. My mom and Shelby has become closer ever since Slips and I started dating. Just as much as how she was close to Lauren. My dad and Sam started getting along too. They used to be enemies because Slips's dad kept thinking that Shelby was having an affair with my dad since they work at the same job. That was a stupid thing to consider, but gladly, Sam understood that there's nothing else between them. I've also kept the necklace Slips has given me throughout this whole time, including the time where we've decided to take a break from each other. I only take it off whenever I take a shower, or whenever I went swimming. Still shiny and gold as always!

My summer vacation was extremely amazing. I've spent so much time with Slips and my older sister. Slips and I treat each other like best friends, but we're madly in love with each other. We haven't got into another sexual intercourse ever since the formal dance, except we had sex again when it was his birthday. We had sex in my hotel room while our parents went out to the casino to play bingo, and while our older sisters went to the beach for a period of time. Slips turned 15 on August 8th, and this time, we had protected sex. The last time, none of us wore a condom, but thankfully I got a negative when I took my pregnancy test. Okay, this is too much information. I might as well switch topics here. Throughout the whole story that I just shared, there are some lessons that I've learned throughout my whole 8th grade year.

1. If you can't have something that you've exactly wanted, something even better will happen to you instead. I originally wished that I would be with Adam forever, but instead, I got someone who actually cares about me more and someone who would be there with me whenever I need it. I could never ask for a better boyfriend. Slips is my true best friend and my true man.

2. Embrace the mistakes you've done, and learn from it. Apologizing and forgiving someone is the only way to make things right and better. Like what Lanette told me, if you're still holding grudges against someone over a mistake that happened a long time ago, it's not as simple for the person to time-travel back to the past and undo the mistakes he or she has done. That's not how the world works, so that's why you should forgive that person because you would have NO idea how sorry he or she feels. Everybody makes mistakes because life doesn't come with an instruction book.

3. You only have one life. If someone you really loved has died, don't be depressed all the time for his or her death. It's okay to take time on getting over your grief, but remember that the person would want you to move on and stay happy. Don't be afraid of loving someone that the deceased one has loved before. All they would want is for you to be happy and nothing else.

4. Pace and time doesn't matter in relationships. Some people likes to take things fast, and some people likes to take things slow. The only things that matter in a relationship are confidence, trust, and friendship. A relationship is not a relationship without friendship. Slips and I took things very slow before we started dating. We knew that we had a crush on each other for a long time, but we made the decision on going out. Ever since we became boyfriend and girlfriend, we took our relationship to the next level quickly, but we've managed to only get sexually active once in a while to stay healthy. We still do a lot of things together everyday!

So yeah. It was the best middle school year I've ever had, and I think it will always be my favorite school year as well! I hope my freshmen year goes great! Peace out, everyone!


End file.
